Dirty Little Liar
by Callianassa
Summary: *Update Nov18 - Stahl's in town and she's looking for trouble...* Con artist Swift picks Charming for a couple of casual hits, but doesn't realise the implications of who she's targeting.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

**Well hello there. A few of probably know me in this section from my other fanfics, but I had the most brilliant and inspiring conversation with the amazing lagoon childe about women (especially OC women) in ****_Sons of Anarchy _****stories. I wanted to create an OC who fitted in with the life, grungy and dangerous as it was, but not one who fell into the family / old lady / victim of abuse role and, well, this happened.**

**It doesn't really have a place in a particular season, it could just kind of fit anywhere. I'm sure it will get narrowed down over time.**

**And I know I'm normally a bit of a Tig fangirl, but this isn't a Tig pairing. He's just an innocent victim to start me off... and with that, enjoy! Thank you in advance for your reads, reviews, follows and the usuals, I really appreciate you making the time for me. Let me know how you're enjoying it.**

**Sara x**

* * *

><p>Swift Jameson leaned back against the bar, her elbows perching on the very edge as she surveyed the scene. She had never expected this when she had asked the girl on the motel reception what was fun to do in this place. Charming was a pitstop on the way down from Sacramento, the I5 was a long drive and she didn't fancy a night full of coffee-swigging and caffeine pills to get her to Los Angeles. She smiled a little as she fiddled with the diamond bracelet on her wrist, Los Angeles, that was where it was at. This place, on the other hand… She laughed to herself as she leisurely looked around. It sure looked like something out of a movie. Dotted around the place were maybe just less than a dozen guys, plain shirts and heavy, leather cuts on their backs. She read the words to herself, <em>Sons of Anarchy. <em>Tough guys, probably. She watched them as they swilled beer and joked amongst themselves, enjoying their territory while a bunch of scantily-clad woman sauntered around them, making eyes and hoping for an in.

They definitely looked like bikers. The keychains on their belts were a giveaway, her father had worn one himself when he'd been through his mid-life crisis and begged her Mom to let him do Route 66. He'd been killed within a week, crushed by an eighteen-wheeler with a drunk driver. She shook the memory away quickly, snatching up her drink and taking another long swig to distract herself. This place could prove fruitful, she mused. Drunk men were usually easy to get home, she could get what she needed within an hour or so and be back in her motel by midnight.

Her eyes scanned the space, looking for a target. A fierce-looking bald guy was leaning back as a tattoo artist looked up at him from her knees, working a needle on the bone of his hip. Swift's eyes flicked over his perfectly-honed pelvic bone and she frowned as she saw the odd arrangement of little smiley faces littering his skin. Weird, he didn't seem like a particularly cheery type. "Each to their own," she mused. She messed her shaggy hair beneath her hand, shaking out the layers with her fingertips. This evening heat made her melt, she hated the West coast for this exact reason.

She carried on with her hunt. A buff little guy with a Mohawk sat at a table with a taller, rougher-looking guy with scars across his face. She wrinkled her nose. _Probably gay_. That would be a waste of her time, she needed something more… masculine. A big, hairy guy with a shaggy beard squeezed past her to get at a bottle of whisky and she smiled but moved out of his way. Maybe if she got desperate.

"Bobby!" A loud voice roared across the bar and she looked up to see a guy standing in the middle of the club. He was tall, dark grey jeans, a button-down black shirt and wild, curly black hair that framed his head. His eyes, an intense blue, peered at the troll guy beside her but immediately turned on her as he spotted her. _Oh God._ He was already making his way over, Swift glanced down and turned back to the bar to bid the skinny kid behind the bar for another drink.

"What do you want?" Bobby asked as the blue-eyed guy dropped his arm around his shoulders. He slapped his back, and the newcomer gazed at Swift, making little attempt to hide the way he stared at her breasts in her perfectly fitted lacy corset.

"Her," he hissed loudly. Bobby laughed and leaned around him, giving Swift a polite smile.

"Sorry, ma'am," he said apologetically. "Tiggy's a little drunk. It's his birthday."

Tig stretched his jaw and scratched at the stubble running from his moustache down to his chin. He obviously thought it looked sexy, although it was far from it. Swift returned the smile and nodded, lifting her drink towards Tig.

"Happy birthday."

Tig was barely listening. His eyes were studying her intently, following the dark tattoos that ran across down the sides of her arms. Birds and flowers, entwined in ribbons, it was feminine but the black ink wound across her arms like a marauder's map. She could see him looking and took another sip from her beer bottle, wrapping her lips around the end purposefully. She heard him groan, this guy was going to be simple. Bobby smirked and excused himself, giving Tig a little push towards her. He staggered forward a step, too drunk to keep himself upright, and gazed longingly at her chest.

"You could look at _me _instead," she suggesting, reaching across and lifting his chin up to connect his gaze with her own. Tig stammered for an answer and she smiled a little, pulling at her lower lip with her fingers. "Unless you're just trying to get laid?"

He laughed at that, pinching his nose in a bid to sober himself up as he looked down at his feet for a second. "Well, you know, it's my party, I can try if I want to."

"You want to try?" Her fingertips scratched his stomach as she rested her hand on his belt buckle and gave him a tug towards her. "And what are you trying for, exactly?"

He liked the possessive way she pulled at him, her fingers teasing the trail of hair from his belly button down towards the edge of his pants. There was a look in her eye, one that made him shiver, one that made him sure he would have a good time the second he got her into his bed. Closing his eyes for the briefest of seconds, Tig could picture her orgasming, those perfect lips parting as he made her pant and call out his name.

"I could try a few things with you, baby," he murmured, biting on the pad of his thumb as he watched her lick the edge of the beer bottle as the foam overflowed down the neck. "You want to be my birthday present?"

He was making this too easy, it almost seemed like a shame. Swift guided one of his hands to her waist as she leaned into him, her lips brushing against her ear as she whispered, "Why? Do you want to unwrap me?"

God, did he. He wanted to undress her and throw her on the couch, naked. He wanted to get inside her and make her wet, he wanted to destroy her and make sure no other man could ever make her come the way he could again. His hands ran around her thighs and slipped up beneath her skirt, squeezing her ass, and Tig growled softly and motioned towards another part of the building, but Swift shook her head.

"Why don't you take me home instead, _Tiggy_?"

He didn't need a second invitation, that was for certain. Tig grabbed her, tossing her over his shoulder and making her squeal as he marched her outside. He started walking her towards his bike but Swift kicked a little, tapping him to put her down. As she steadied herself on her stilettos, Tig pushed his mouth to hers. He tasted of beer and Jack and probably pussy, but his tongue overpowered hers in an instant as he held her tight.

"Let me drive," she said, motioning towards her car. "You can just… relax."

Tig didn't care, all he wanted was to release this hard on growing in his pants inside her. As she walked him towards the battered looking Falcon, Tig laughed and looked over the car. "This thing's older than I am," he chuckled, tapping the bonnet. Swift rolled her eyes, a car snob too, great. She squared him up to the door and pushed him up against it, he would take a little persuasion.

"And I bet you run just fine, baby."

She sank her teeth into his lower lip, dragging on it before she swung the door open and pushed him inside. Tig grinned, giving a little drunken giggle as she slammed the door and strode around to the other side. He whistled as he watched her legs in the rearview as she trotted around the back, he couldn't wait to have her thighs wrapped around his head as he tasted her. He closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the rest.

It was an easy drive back to his place. That was the great thing about these small towns. Quick journeys, no traffic, there was nothing worse than having them sober up. Swift adjusted her lipstick, patting some balm on to her lips as Tig bounded up the drive, eager to get into the house. He fumbled with his keys in his drunken state, but cheered when the door swung open and beckoned for her to come in. She smiled, preparing herself for the usual little game.

"You want another drink?" Tig asked, instantly reaching down into the fridge. Swift slipped behind him, holding his wrist and pulling him away. Her green eyes gazed up at him as she ran her hand down his chest, already flicking his top button undone.

"There's only thing I want in my mouth," she teased as her hand reached the bottom of his shirt, pulling it out from his pants. Tig couldn't help himself when she touched him like that, making electric impulses flood his body. Abandoning the drink in an instant, he snatched at her hand and dragged her to his room, pushing her down on the bed eagerly as he clambered on top of her. Swift grinned, wrapping her legs around him and rolling him onto his back. It was all too easy for things to get out of control if he was on top of her, at least she had the power in this position.

She feigned a moan as Tig's clumsy fingers pushed beneath her panties, rubbing against her and feeling her wetness. There was something about doing this that always got her excited, and it usually wasn't the sex bit. Encouraged by the sound, Tig circled her clit with his thumb as she worked over his buttons quickly and dragged his shirt off. Her lips gently massaged his forehead and temple, nibbling at his earlobe and nipping at him gently, making him bark at the sensation. She always liked it when they liked the pain. Her hands reached for his wrists and pinned them above his head, Tig's lips curled into a wicked smile as she squeezed them tight, holding them down against the mattress.

"You like a bit of rough, huh?" He lifted his hips quickly and Swift yelped as the zipper of his flies tore at the bare skin on her thigh. "I can tie you up, baby, I bet you'd like that."

That sounded perfect to her. "Let me," she whispered, her breath hot against his ear. She kept his arms above him as she leaned back on him, grinding against him as she tugged off her top, unlacing it and shrugging it from her shoulder. Tig's mouth opened as he saw her breasts, swollen and filling her pretty little silk bra. "Let me tie you down, let me ride you." When he hesitated, she lifted her skirt, flashing her matching underwear as she started to roll her hips against his. "Let me fuck you."

God, when she said it like that, there was no way he could say no. Tig wriggled beneath her, reaching behind him. Why wasn't she surprised? He already had two rope restraints strapped to the posts of the bed, he pulled them out for her to take hold of. Swift straddled him, pushing her breasts in his face as she strapped his wrists. Tig snarled as she tied them tight, tighter than he expected for a novice, he wasn't used to the feel of being restricted. He twisted his neck to look at the knots and frowned as he saw that they were flawless.

"You've done this before."

Swift smiled, sliding down his body, rubbing against him as she moved down the bed and climbed off him. "Sure have, sweetheart." Tig watched as she got up and smoothed her skirt back down over her thighs. He tried to sit up but she had bound him good and tight. As he started to struggle to free himself, Swift leaned over him and patted his cheek gently, pushing a kiss onto his mouth. "Don't fight it, baby, you'll only make them tighter."

She got up from his side and knelt down, pulling open the bedside table. She pulled out his handgun and a couple of packets of pills. She paused, lifting them to the light as she looked over them, and popped one onto her tongue teasingly. Tig's eyebrows furrowed. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Do you want one?" she asked innocently. She tapped out another one and fed it to him, giggling as he bit her fingers as she pushed the pill into his mouth. Tig spat it out in annoyance as she weighed his gun up in her hands and put it just out of his reach. She crossed the room to his chest of drawers and pulled it open, rustling through it. Her eyes lit up as she spotted a wad of cash in the back, tied tight with a rubber band, and she lifted it out. "Bingo."

Tig laughed, shaking his head as he fought against the rope to try and get at her but she was right, the knots only grew tighter and the rope chafed his skin. "You greedy little bitch."

"It's Swift, actually," she corrected him as she tossed some of his clothes on the floor. Finding nothing else in that drawer, she moved onto another one, emptying it as she looked for anything else she could take. Drugs, cash, jewellery, those were always good for her. There'd always be a dealer at every other gas station, she could get the freebies passed on and turn over quick money before moving on to another hick-filled little town.

"Swift? Like the bird?"

She paused as she rifled through another drawer and looked at him with an amused smirk. "More 'swift' like when you ejaculate prematurely," she teased. She whistled as she pulled out more cash and a couple of nice matching pistols, those would bring a nice price on the street. She lifted them, showing them to him, and nodded as she dropped everything into her handbag. Tig furrowed his eyebrows as he watched her work over the room with strict precision, sifting through every item of clothing, every shelf, every cupboard as she pulled more and more cash out of his hiding places. If he weren't so phenomenally turned on by her downright outrageousness, he would be furious.

"Come on, baby. Just let me go, we can forget this happened and just have fun," he insisted, struggling against the rope cuffs. Swift laughed and leaned over him, grabbing his cock roughly through his pants and squeezing him tightly. Tig groaned as she massaged along his shaft before letting go again.

"I'm having a great time already, thanks," she winked. She gave his balls a slap as she got up and continued on her treasure hunt. Idly, she picked up one of Tig's shirts, his Teller Morrow work shirt, and tossed it on, letting it hang loose before she tied it around her waist, exposing her midriff to him. Tig groaned as his eyes washed over her skin, he wanted to fuck her and kill her all in the same breath.

"You don't know who you're dealing with," he snarled, realising she had no intention of letting him free. Swift shrugged.

"You should be careful, allowing strangers into your home," she suggested as she looked around for anything else to take. Seeing the rings glinting on his fingers, she clambered over him, one leg on either side of his body as she held his hand tight and tugged the three silver rings from him. She weighed them up in her palm, they could be melted down but actually she quite liked them. She put them on her own fingers with deliberate slowness, making a show of it as Tig tried to fight to free himself.

"Nasty bitch," he spat, his eyes glowing. He suddenly felt stone-cold sober as he realised he was being fleeced in his own goddamn home by a woman who had no intention of giving him, well, anything. Swift sat back on her heels, her damp underwear pressed against his bare stomach. "You wait until I find you, I'll teach you a fucking lesson."

"Yes Sir, I look forward to it," she murmured, wetting her lips. She wiggled her fingers at him, showing off his jewellery on her hands. "What do you think?"

"I think I'll take those back from you by the end of tomorrow," he scowled, irate as she bounced on him and stood up on the bed over him, flashing her underwear before hopping off again.

"You'll have to find me first," she teased. "I'd give you my number but… that would probably be unprofessional." She patted his face with her palm and Tig tried to bite her hand but she moved it away quickly. "Thanks for the presents and the beer at your little working men's club, you've been real generous. Oh, and happy birthday."

She rooted through his pockets and flicked through the names before settling on the only one she recognised, Bobby. Leaving it dialling and on speakerphone beside Tig's ear, she winked and saluted as she picked up her bag and tossed it on her shoulder before slipping out the door and into the darkness of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**I am so enormously overwhelmed by the love and support from you guys reading this already! Thank you so much, I am so glad that Swift's found a place here already - and I think she's got a pretty good grip on it, too. I hope you'll find her deliciously troublesome, I think those SAMCRO boys are already. **

**Enjoy, and I hope to get more feedback from you guys. It is muchly, muchly appreciated - it motivates me and keeps me focused, so thank you!**

**Sara x**

* * *

><p>Swift rifled through the money on her motel room bed with a mixture of pride and concern. Most civilians had a few hundred, maybe just over a thousand dollars squirrelled away in their homes in sock drawers or pillow cases, but her target had given her more. A lot more, in fact. She was staring at a little less than eleven thousand dollars, spread out and tallied up on the sheets. She had either made a really good hit… or an exceptionally bad one. The guy hadn't really looked like trouble. If anything, he kind of looked like fun, and if she'd been in town for longer, she'd probably have liked to take that body for a spin but her visit was as fleeting as ever.<p>

Maybe she should sink that much cash into a new car. The Falcon was beautiful and she loved it, but it was easy to identify. It had been sweet of that last guy to so kindly 'lend' it to her on her way out of Red Bluff, but maybe she needed an upgrade. She had never expected such a haul on an early hit. Tig had been unexpectedly fruitful. She smiled as she committed his face to her memory, he'd prove a useful fantasy when she was alone and horny.

She stood up and dropped her skirt before pausing to pose in the mirror. She still wore his TM shirt, and her panties, fitted as they were, were moulded against her body. She twisted to look at her ass, there was already a dark bruise from where he had grabbed her. She gave it a rub, it would disappear in a day or so probably. Peeling away her panties, she dropped them on the floor and headed into the shower. She turned it up to as hot as she could, the water scalding her skin as she started to rub away the ink on her arms. The tattoos, as they had been, disappeared as she worked them over with soap. Inconspicuous, that's how she needed to stay. Sometimes it was fun to dress up, but anything that made her easy to pick out had to keep changing. And she quite liked to paint those things on anyway.

"Except you," she murmured, rubbing the little image of a swift in flight on the back of her neck with her fingertips as she lifted her hair to wash it. "You can stay."

She idly wondered how he'd explain his way out of his embarrassing little predicament. Those guys at that club were so drunk, they'd probably think it was hilarious that the birthday boy had been pussy whipped by a con. She smiled, biting at her lip a little, realising Tig's teeth had left a little tear in her flesh. He seemed pretty macho, he'd fumble some excuse, say he'd nailed her and then she'd screwed him over. They often did that, she was sure of it. No guy ever liked to think he had been taken advantage of, it made him feel weak.

She got out and dressed quickly, glancing at the clock. He'd had an hour, maybe, that would been enough time for him to be found, redressed and debrief to his friends. If he was bothered, he'd be about ready to start the search. Now was the time to get moving again, just another town over, check in to a different motel. Maybe she should backtrack towards Stockton, that would probably throw him off. They hadn't talked much but she'd told him she was heading to the city, he'd probably figure she was continuing on that journey.

She pulled on a pair of tight skinny jeans that held to her legs and a strappy white vest that showed off the lean definition of her arms. It was low enough cut that it would be able to get her out of the inevitable speeding ticket she'd be issued on her way out of town. Dragging on a pair of practical-looking Doc Martens, she tossed her stuff back in her bag, keeping just one of Tig's rings on her finger while she hid the others away. She pulled on a baseball cap over her hair and hurried out, down the little portico towards her car. The parking lot was quiet, he hadn't found her so far.

"Here we go again."

She patted the top of the Falcon and dropped into her seat, pushing her bag just far enough beneath the passenger seat that it wasn't obvious. She reversed and set off, taking a couple of quiet backstreets parallel to the main street to keep herself off the radar. It was about two a.m., the streets were clear and quiet, just like she needed them to be to get out of there. She took a sharp left as she noticed a couple of motorcycles speed by, her eyes dashing up to the mirror to look at the emblems on the back of their leather cuts. Ghostly, sure, but not that frightening-looking reaper that those at the clubhouse at sported.

Her sharp move attracted some other attention, however. She groaned as she heard a police car siren behind her, the red and blue lights flashing brightly in the darkness. "Fuck." If there was one thing Swift had learned, it was never to run from the cops. She pulled over and ruffled her hair quickly before tugging down her shirt just that little bit lower.

"Evening ma'am."

She smiled, old guys were always easy to charm. She rolled down her window and blinked up at the balding man as he leaned on the doorframe heavily. His breathing was erratic, he didn't look well and the evening heat didn't suit him as little droplets of sweat beaded on his forehead. "Evening officer," she said, trying to maintain her perfect sense of calm. "Can I help you?"

"Do you know why I pulled you over?"

She looked at his badge. Unser. He seemed like an 'Unser'. Tired, bored, waiting to die. "I think I took that corner a little sharply," she said, holding her hand to her chest for a moment. Wayne frowned as he saw the reaper ring on her finger glint in the lamp light and he gritted his teeth, another affiliate of the club. "I'm not from around here, those motorbikes gave me a bit of a fright." He chuckled at that and glanced after the two Mayans who had driven on.

"Yeah, they put the shits up me too, ma'am." His phone beeped and he looked down at it to look at the message. _Look out for a Falcon for SAMCRO. _He hesitated, looking at the car again and scratched at his jaw. "You been drinking tonight, ma'am?"

Swift pursed her lips. "I had one beer, yes," she said. She could already see Unser reaching for the handle of the car and she unclipped her safety belt in preparation for the next question.

"Could you step out of the car, please?"

She complied dutifully, standing up and holding her hands up to him. "I'm perfectly able to drive, sir. I'm just trying to get home, it's been a long night."

Wayne walked slowly around her car, trying to think of something he could keep her there for. "For me too, sweetheart." He pointed to the back of the car. "You've got a broken tail light, by the way." Swift frowned and started to walk around the car when she saw Unser lift his leg and kick the light out with the heel of his shoe. She watched as the glass clattered on the floor and looked at him in dismay.

"Dirty cop?" She laughed. "Look, if you want money, I can give you everything I've got and we can just part ways right now."

He ignored her as he lifted his phone to his ear and dialled the club. He didn't need to know the details, they kept him sweet not to ask question. "Yeah, it's me. I'm a block off Main and Third, got a tow for you. Flat tyre," he added as he took out a pen knife and jabbed it into the wheel. The car hissed as it sank down, and he smiled at her, as if he was doing her a favour. "These guys'll take care of you real good, don't you worry about it. Cheap too."

Swift half-closed her eyes as she rolled her head back and sat on the trunk of the car. She wasn't going anywhere, that was for sure, this idiot was going to keep her grounded. She crossed her legs and waited patiently, there was no point trying to get away. She looked distastefully at Unser. "So what's the deal? You pull people over, get commission on the work you give your car guys?" She wasn't surprised, small town guys had to find extra ways of making money, they always did. Usually it was darker than a little back-hander to the local garage. "You sure we can't find an arrangement to make this all go away? I'm sure you've got other things to do?"

Unser smiled at that. "Just cancer, sweetheart. Believe me, I'm kinda used to just waiting."

They glanced up from their awkward, silent wait as a Teller Morrow truck pulled up behind them. Swift felt her heart beating faster as she saw a Harley pull up beside it and she watched as one of the guys she had seen at the clubhouse jumped off it. He was the one who had been arm-wrestling with the little gay one, the scars on his face looked more exaggerated and nastier in the street light as he gave Unser a pat on the back.

"Don't hurt her, Chibs," Wayne muttered as he walked back towards his car. Swift rolled her neck from side to side as the guy looked her over with a wry smile and called back towards the tow truck.

"Hey, Juicy! This one." His voice was heavy with a thick Glaswegian accent and Swift glanced behind him to see the Mohawked one hopping down from the truck. He gave her the same visual examination and laughed before the taller one reached roughly for her arm. "Nice little game you played there, but it's not how we do things in this town." Chibs gave her a shove towards the cab of the truck while Juice started to pull out the hauling chains. Swift cursed under her breath, she was going to need that new car now for sure.

"Can I at least get my bag?" she asked, pointing towards the car. Chibs looked at with her distrust in his eyes, and she laughed, trying to ease him up. "Come on, it's a handbag. You can escort me and everything if you like. I'd say ask your buddy there to handcuff me but… that didn't work out so well for your friend before."

Juice started to laugh at that as he attached the hooks to the bumper of the Falcon. Chibs softened a little, he was always a sucker for a nice girl and this one had provided plenty of amusement for the evening. Tig had been in a real state when Bobby had got to him, the photographs Elvis had snapped on his phone for the club's amusement had been giggled over all evening. There'd be at least six months of torment in it yet, too.

"Fine." He walked her to the front of the car and Swift leaned down, curving her back and pushing her ass towards him as she pulled out the bag. Chibs and Juice exchanged a quick glance as they both took the time to study her form before she stood again, lifting the bag to show she was done.

"Here," she added, placing the two revolvers on the top of the car. She had no interest in a shoot up, she just wanted to get out of there with the money. "Give those back to the birthday boy with my good wishes. Are we done now?"

Chibs dropped an arm around her as he started to walk her back towards the truck. "Oh, love, no. You've got a long, long night ahead of you. Birthday boy's real pissed off, you're gonna have to make that shite up to him." He gave her a squeeze and leaned close to her ear as he growled, "He likes it wet and deep. You look perfectly capable of that, too. Bet you like it like that yourself."

His perverse words were really getting under her skin. Seeing Juice up on the truck bed securing the car, Swift realised she only had one chance. She faked a stumble and Chibs moved quickly in front of her to stop her trying to run. It was exactly what she had hoped for, she gripped his upper arms to steady herself, inadvertently pressing her body against his as she looked up at him. Chibs seemed to grow a little shy at her intimate stance, and her eyes glimmered as she whispered,

"I'm so sorry."

Chibs was sure he was about to get some volatile sort of kiss when instead, she held onto him tight and head butted him as hard as she could. Her forehead slammed hard into his nose, breaking it with a crack audible to everyone in the quiet evening breeze. As he let go of her in a bid to grab his nose and suppress the pain, Swift ducked to his left, unclipping the chain from his belt and wrapping it around her hand as she dodged behind him. Flinging her bag up onto her shoulder, she hurtled towards the Harley and jumped onto it. The key slipped in with ease and she revved the engine as she shot forward, her foot on the gas.

Chibs tried to grab at her as she sped past him but he was too slow, the searing pain through his face making his reaction slower than he had intended. He watched in dismay as she disappeared with his bike down the street, her right arm extended behind her to flip him off as he stood there with his hands on the back of his head. Furious, he turned to Unser.

"Give me your goddamn keys."

Unser frowned. "I can't, it's a police car." Chibs started towards the Falcon but Wayne called out, "It's got a flat." Chibs roared as he stared after the disappearing tail lights of his bike and he let loose an almighty string of profanities. Juice simply stared, unsure of what they could possibly do. Chibs turned on Unser, grabbing his shirt roughly and slamming him up against his car.

"You find my goddamn bike or I swear to God, I'll…" He let go with a grunt, he didn't need to finish it, Unser clearly got the message. Chibs kicked at the wheel of the police car in frustration and snarled again in dismay. "Goddamn bitch. I'm going to kill her."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Oh my gosh, I am so floored and flattered by all of the amazing feedback you guys have sent me! Thank you so much for your reviews and replies, I am so glad you like this! Swift is definitely a bit of fun, and she has got a heart, somewhere, as this next chapter will prove...**

**Thank you so much, I can't wait to see what you think of that. As I said at the beginning, this isn't really a love story... but we'll see what happens as we go!**

**Sara x**

* * *

><p>"So she just took your bike?"<p>

Jax could still barely believe it as he leaned back in his seat in chapel. Chibs looked absolutely mortified by the whole ordeal, he had been chain-smoking for the entire meeting anxiously. Being without his Harley made him feel powerless. He couldn't ride, he couldn't go on the run. The last thing he wanted was to be on a damn loaner for a week until he got a replacement and Jesus, the twenty k he'd need for a new one wasn't going to go unmissed.

"It's not like I just stood there," he muttered gruffly, looking at Jax with annoyance. "She fuckin' smacked me one. Thank fuck Hap was sober enough to set it again," he added, tapping the white tape that was holding his broken cartilage in his nose in place. "Juice was on the truck and goddamn Unser wouldn't let me take his car."

"We can put a call out," Clay shrugged. He was staring at the wall, disinterested in the whys and wherefores. "Every chapter from here down to the Mexican border'll be on the look out, I'll let the Arizona and Nevada charters on it. We'll get it back, Chibs, don't worry." He grimaced. "For now, you're on benchwork, I'm sorry. We need everyone riding out."

Chibs sulked as he slumped down in his chair. He'd been looking forward to tonight's run, staying in meant that he wouldn't get a piece of the pay packet. He pouted petulantly throughout the remains of the meeting and watched as everybody headed out to head up to Lodi to take out a gun shipment. The club bar fell almost silent as he pottered about, not quite sure what to do with himself as he sat around at his wit's end. He hated this, he hated being isolated from the club. There was nothing worse than being left out of a run, the guys would all come back sharing stories about the ride and he'd have nothing to do but listen to the fun they had had.

The sound of a bike horn out front made him get up from his spot by the bar. Carrying his beer out with him leisurely, he paused as he saw his bike waiting out front. It had been polished and cleaned perfectly, and that damnable woman stood next to it with a hopeful little smile. In an instant, Chibs drew his gun and aimed it at her but she raised her hands quickly, her sweet expression evaporating in an instant.

"I come in peace," she called out across the lot, looking at him. "I wondered if you guys had finished with my Falcon."

Chibs almost laughed as he lowered the gun but kept it in his hands as he walked towards his bike. Swift put the keys on the seat and then backed away, her hands still raised. Chibs snatched them up quickly, clipping the chain back on his pants and testing the key in the ignition. The Harley roared to life with its usual sense of excitement and he smiled proudly as he ran his hands over the handlebars. Glancing to the side, he could see Swift watching him as he was reunited with his motorcycle.

"I'm not going to thank you," he said bluntly. Swift smiled, dragging her heels a little as she stepped closer. She didn't touch him, but her fingertips ghosted over the break on his nose.

"I don't expect you to," she assured him. "I just… panicked, yesterday. Didn't quite fancy that tumble with your friend you were advertising," she added playfully. Chibs laughed a little as he looked over at her, brushing his hair back from his face.

"Aye, you'd not have deserved much better," he chuckled. "Little freeloader like you, trying her luck. You picked the wrong people, love."

It wasn't like Swift to ever give much of a care about the men she stole from. Usually they were fleeting visits and faces she would never see again. So why she had spent all night tossing and turning, unable to get to sleep as she thought about her harsh escape from Chibs, she didn't know. It had bothered her enough, though, to try and make it right. And seeing the way he lovingly caressed the damn thing kind of made her glad she did.

"We can call it quits now, right?" she asked, motioning to the bike. "I even had it cleaned up for you, looked like it needed some TLC." She motioned to the chrome hangers. "Polished those myself and everything," she added with a touch of pride. Chibs laughed as he looked at them, there were a few spots she'd missed but he didn't dare to break it to her when she looked to pleased with herself.

"Nose is a bit sore still," he said as he climbed off the bike. Swift took a step forward and pressed a little kiss on his cheek, it was light and fleeting but it made Chibs blush as she stepped back again and wrapped her arms around herself. "Guess that'll make up for that, though."

He could already see her eyes roaming around the lot. She was looking for her car, but Chibs wasn't entirely unconvinced that she was looking to see what she might be able to take in its place if she didn't get it. Motioning for her to follow him, he led her across to the lot and nodded towards the Falcon as it sat up on the ramp. Swift could see that the tail light had been replaced but the sagging tyre remained. She walked around it, noting that a couple of the paint spots had been patched, and Chibs shrugged.

"Didn't expect to see you again, we were going to auction the thing." He paced towards the office and swung the door open, looking for the right key on the board before returning. He was sure he saw her stuffing something metal into her pockets but he didn't say anything. "Give me a minute, I'll get it down and do the flat."

If he didn't seem like such an old softie, Swift was sure he would have been her perfect sort of target. Greying, handsome, a little weight around the middle but she kind of liked that, it was good for those rare cuddling occasions she gave herself over to once in a while. She watched as Chibs drove the Falcon off the lift, the flat making a terrible noise as he reversed it onto the court. Chibs took out an electronic jack and raised the back of the car to be able to take the tyre off.

"I can do it thanks, Scottie."

Swift moved forward, taking the wrench from his hand to loosen the lug nut. Chibs watched with amusement as she crouched down, removing the bolts and lining them up neatly on the floor in the right order so she could replace them. In her little leather hot pants and denim-blue shirt, she looked completely at home in the garage as she pulled the tyre off. He stepped in to help her, brushing his hand against hers as he grabbed it and eased the weight from her.

"I've got it," he assured her as he rolled it aside. He brought over a new one and laughed as she insisted on taking it and doing it herself. He put his hands in his pockets, admiring her slim figure as she squatted beside the car, putting each of the nuts back in its rightful place and beginning to tighten them. "Let me finish those off," he offered.

"I can do it," she repeated but Chibs prised the wrench from her fingers and shooed her away.

"Smart women accept help when it's offered," he chuckled, pulling them tighter than Swift would ever have been able to physically do herself. She scrunched her hair beneath her hand as she watched him, debating whether it would be unacceptably harsh to take his wallet from his back pocket as he was on his hands and knees in front of her. She decided it would be impolite, and simply leaned against the post, watching and waiting as he put the car back down to the ground.

"Well thank you then, I suppose," she said when he finally stood up. She extended her hand to shake his, and Chibs laughed as he saw Tig's ring glinting on her finger. He shook her hand with a nod.

"I'm sure you could have done it yourself," he added, reassuring her. He motioned to her legs, they were covered in black dust and oil and he tossed her a cloth to wipe herself down. "Just nice to help a lady out sometimes."

Swift smirked at that. "Even though she punched you in the face?"

"Aye, even with a metal plate in the head like yours," he joked, tapping her forehead with his grubby fingertips. Swift felt a little giggle bubble up from her chest but she swallowed it down before it escaped her lips, even though she liked his affectionate little tease, she sure didn't want him to know that. Chibs held out the keys to her and she grabbed them quickly in case he tried to take them away again. Chibs watched as she put her bag in the trunk and leaned down to adjust the driver's seat to her own height again. "You, uh, take something from here, little miss?"

When she didn't answer, he took two quick strides over to her and caught her against the door, one arm pinning her carefully in place while the other snuck around her waist. Chibs shoved his hand into the back of her hot pants and pulled out a stretch of platinum motorcycle chain he knew Juice had been polishing up for his own bike. It was worth a couple of hundred dollars, she clearly knew exactly what she was taking. Swift gave him a sunny little smile and opened her eyes bright and wide, like a surprised cartoon character.

"Whoops. Must have fallen in there," she said as Chibs tossed it to the side. She noticed that he hadn't let go of her, he still stood over her, his body a little too close for her to be comfortable. "You should, uh, back up there, cowboy," she added, pushing her hand against his chest to give herself some space. "Wouldn't want the neighbours talking."

Chibs groaned, just when he thought he had been making some headway with her. He nodded, a little embarrassed, and waved at the car. "You can give me the ring back. Payment for the car," he insisted. He held out his palm and Swift sighed as she pulled it off and pressed it into his hand. Chibs nodded as he put it in his shirt top pocket. "Thank you."

She got into the car and rolled the window down by hand. He watched as she leaned her elbow on the frame as she reversed out and turned the car to be able to leave. In a bold moment, Chibs jogged over and leaned on the car.

"Couldn't get your number as well, could I? You know, part payment. For the car," he added, knocking on the roof. "We could have a drink." Swift laughed and shook her head.

"I don't think I should, I'm sorry." She gave him a wave. "You're cute though, Scottie, if it helps."

She eased her hand off the clutch and drove forward to leave the lot. Chibs chuckled a little as he watched her go, why was he not surprised? The woman was a little madam, the only reason she'd brought his damn bike back was because she wanted something in exchange for it. Not that he cared, really, he'd much rather have his Harley then a couple of grand for some scrap metal from that old bashed up vehicle.

He slowly began to pace back towards Teller Morrow to lock up the rest of the garage. There wouldn't be much to do now, certainly nothing that couldn't wait until tomorrow and he didn't really fancy doing any more work. He dragged down the grills and started to padlock them as he heard a couple of bikes pull onto the lot behind him. Presuming it was his own club, Chibs called out,

"It's alright, I got the bugger back, I-"

He stopped as he heard a gunshot ricochet against the metal grill of the garage and turned slowly, his hands raised. He frowned as he saw a handful of young, wired-looking Mayans, all with their guns trained on him. Chibs groaned, of all the days to not have any back up. He should have shut the gates earlier, he hadn't really thought about it, too annoyed that he had been left behind.

"If you're patching, boys, Alvarez won't be happy with this," he said, trying to assure them they were making a mistake. One of them laughed.

"Patching over, more like, ese. Proving our worth." He waved to Chibs. "Weapon, on the floor, now."

Chibs sighed as he reached behind him for his gun. He wrapped his fingers around it slowly, he'd never manage all three but he could at least knock out one, hopefully injure a second. His fingers flexed as they found their usual spots on the handle and his index slipped in against the trigger, his thumb unlatching the safety. The Mexican kid called out impatiently, and Chibs blinked his eyes open as he drew his gun and took a shot.

The shot he heard in return wasn't from as close as he had thought it would be. In fact, it wasn't even aimed at him like he expected it would be. It was from the far side of the lot, right along by the entrance gates. He watched as two of the Mayans fell flat to the floor, one with a bullet buried between his eyes as Chibs had intended and the other shot from behind. The third guy panicked and revved his engine, but Chibs shot his bike tyre flat and watched as the kid sprawled to the floor. He strode forward quickly to kick the guy's gun out of his reach before pausing to look up and see Swift standing next to the car, leaning on the top of her door, her arms steady as she held one of Tig's pistols in her hand. She waved a little.

"Well blow me."

Chibs tried to keep his focus as he grabbed the remaining Mayan by the hair and dragged him towards the garage. He could hear Swift pulling her car back into the lot and, a moment later, the sound of the gates being dragged across. He was surprised to see her so compliant, clearly trying to help, as Chibs yanked the guy into the work space and dragged his arms up above his head to clip them to some overhead holding chains.

"Come and give me a hand," he barked at her. "I hear you're quite good at this bondage shite."

Swift's tongue played on her lips as she stretched up beside him to help. Chibs watched as her fingers made quick work of the chain, wrapping it tightly around the stranger's wrists and binding it tight. He nodded, impressed, as she stepped back to admire her work. The Mayan started to cry and, without instruction, she picked up some duct tape and glued it down over his mouth.

"Sorry," she shrugged. "I can't stand whiny bastards." She looked out to the front at the two dead bodies. "What are you going to do with those?"

Chibs rubbed his hand over the back of his head. "Wait until it gets dark, I guess. Bury them in the woods." He looked at her for a moment, realising she had just as much of a secret to hide as he did. Whoever she was, whatever she was up to, a dead body was never good PR for anybody. "I thought you'd gone?"

She smiled and bumped his shoulder with her own. "I had," she said. "But something made me want to give you this." She held up a little piece of paper on which she had written her number in a black marker pen. She stepped close to him and tucked it into his top pocket, carefully slipping the ring he had reclaimed back onto her finger as she did. She patted Chibs' cheek playfully and he caught her wrist, holding her tight for a moment as his eyes explored her face quizzically. "Good job I came back, either way."

"Aye, good job indeed," he muttered. "You want a say in this?" he added, trying to keep his attention on the matter at hand and kicking at one of the corpse's feet. She nodded.

"I like to know my loose ends are dealt with," she said. She walked across to the poor, strung-up Mayan and held her fingers in two particular spots against his throat. Chibs smiled as he saw the guy's body go limp, unconscious. He'd seen Happy do that trick before, but watching this girl do it sent a shiver through him. He'd have to ask her to teach him.

"Looks like I better oblige," he teased. He nodded towards the clubhouse. "The others'll be out a few more hours. You fancy that drink now?"

After a moment's thought, Swift nodded. "Sure. But I'm out of here before you blue-eyed friend gets back, okay?" Chibs laughed at that and nodded to assure her.

"Aye, it's a deal."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Hi guys! Thanks for bearing with me - sorry, this took me a little while to word right! But I got there in the end. Hope you enjoy it, I'm having such a great time fleshing this girl out! :) Things will change as her relationships and interactions with the club evolve, I hope you will give them a chance. I think Chibs is a little out of his depth here!**

**Sara x**

**P.S. I have made a TINY edit following some feedback from Cloud Djinn, I didn't want Chibs to seem out of line, I don't think I got it quite right before but now I think I've got it! Thanks for bearing with me.**

* * *

><p>"You sure you don't want another drink?"<p>

Chibs leaned over the bar to fish out another bottle of beer from the fridge. Swift watched him from her spot on an upturned crate as she still worked her way through the first bottle. She had been taking the tiniest of sips constantly, barely letting the drink coat her tongue for more than a moment. She had learned the hard way that alcohol affected her judgement, she'd never put herself in that position again. It had been a long time since she'd had more than one beer in an evening and alone, with this guy and his gun, she wouldn't take the chance. She lifted her bottle up and waved it at him to show that she was still fine.

"I just got this one," she lied. It was all about the illusion of drinking, and she had refined that to a perfect art. Chibs hadn't noticed her get up but he shrugged it off, nodded and walked back to sit with her again, dropping down onto the couch with a thud. Watching her sitting on her rigid, makeshift seat, he patted the couch beside him.

"Why don't you come and get comfortable?" he asked. She looked hesitant and he added, "I won't bite."

"That's a shame," she replied with a small smile playing on her lips. "You're not really selling yourself to me."

God, how did she say something so small and turn him on so much? Surely it was the beer, he'd blame it on that. Chibs shifted, crossing his legs to hide his growing erection, not sure she would take it as the compliment the crow eaters did. He watched as she went quiet again, her muscles were tense, she was ready to run if she had to.

"You can relax, you know," he said, lifting his hands a little to show her he wasn't going to hurt her.

"I'm not really a 'relaxing' type," she mused. Chibs was sure of that, trying to make conversation with her over the last couple of hours had been like getting blood out of a stone. He'd had deeper conversations with Happy, Swift would only talk about the very superficial in a bid to protect her personal details. He rubbed his hand through his hair and pursed his lips as he watched her fingernails tugging at the label of the beer bottle.

"You know they say that's a sign of sexual frustration," he said, nodding towards her. Swift laughed, letting go of it instantly and putting the bottle on the ground beside her.

"That's a myth perpetrated by men trying to get women into bed." She looked at him with a teasing glint in her eye. "And I don't need your help in that, thank you."

Chibs pouted a little, he had been angling towards that suggestion. Maybe a good fuck would loosen her up, but then again, he didn't fancy being a second victim to her little games. He swigged the end of his bottle and wondered what else he could say to her. She was sitting, perfectly still, waiting for him to say something or ask her another question, poised like a model. When he didn't say anything, she reached into her bag and pulled out Tig's pistols. Chibs reached for his gun instantly but she gave him a skeptical look.

"Have you got some cleaning fluid?" she asked. "If he takes care of his women like he does his weapons, he's at real risk of some nasty STDs."

Chibs laughed at that and got up to get her a rag from behind the bar. It smelled of oil and bleach but she didn't mind as she set about taking the thing apart and cleaning it. She clearly knew what she was doing, he stared at her as she did it with precision, taking each part and perfecting it before she slotted it back together.

"So… you going to tell me about what happened out there?" He looked at her expectantly but she didn't even look away from her task.

"What about it?"

Chibs chuckled. "You killed a guy."

"So did you." There was such nonchalance in her voice, Chibs wanted to grab her and shake it out of her. "And I'm not asking you why."

Seeing that he wasn't going to get a lot out of that, he scratched at his jaw and got up for another drink. She was so defensive, her body language was closed to him, disinterested in really engaging in a proper conversation with him. Maybe she never really spoke to people. "Bit unusual, isn't it? Girl like you to shoot like that?"

That made her look up. She raised an eyebrow as she gazed at him, contemptuous. "A girl like me?" Chibs nodded and motioned down her body as he saw her stand up.

"You know."

Swift hated that, his misogynistic expectation that she was a woman and didn't know how to shoot. She could see the heat flooding Chibs' face as she demanded an explanation, and he swallowed, nervously pouring out two glasses of Jack Daniels. He put hers in front of her, but she didn't even look at it, still waiting for an answer from him. Chibs knocked his back quickly, looking for some steely external support. Her withering gaze was driving him crazy.

"I know what?"

Chibs held his hand to his mouth for a moment. "I mean, you're, uh, beautiful." He gave her a hopeful smile, the kind of one Jax would use to make a woman's panties moist in a second. Either he did it wrong or she was made of steel, because she didn't even bat an eyelid. In fact, she just looked offended.

"So I can't shoot? Because I'm beautiful." She rolled her eyes. "This is boring, when are you friends back? I need to get moving, I can't wait around for them."

Shit. Chibs had been trying to charm her but it just wasn't working. He watched as she started towards the front, eager to get out of there. Swift was tired of waiting, she wanted to clean up her mess and get back on the road. This guy seemed sweet, sure, but if all he was going to do was tell her what he thought she could and couldn't do, she didn't have the time for it. She could hear him running behind her, apologising as he caught up with her.

"I didn't mean anything by it, miss, I just meant it's unusual."

She paused and turned on her heel, jabbing her hard finger into his chest as he unexpectedly careered into her. "It's unusual? For a woman to shoot a gun? Fifteen percent of women in America use firearms."

"But they're rednecks."

Chibs wasn't helping himself. Swift put her hands on her hips as she stared at him. "Do I look like a redneck to you?" He stammered for an answer and she rolled her eyes. "I'm not waiting any more, Scottish. You got a van and a shovel? I can do this myself if you're worried you might break a nail." He frowned as he looked around and she huffed, annoyed that he was being so reticent. She headed towards the Teller Morrow forecourt, and, spotting a van, she pulled out a wire pin from her hair and jammed it into the lock to open it. Chibs watched her as she yanked the door open and leaned down into the footwell.

"What are you doing?" he asked, moving forward. Swift looked up at him.

"I'm hot-wiring the van. What does it look like I'm doing?"

She sure as hell was, Chibs could barely believe it when the vehicle roared to life and she catapulted herself up into the driving seat. He tried to stop her but she reversed it quickly with no care for his toes and lined it up with the garage to haul the bodies into the back. The unconscious Mayan was just beginning to come around and she looked to Chibs for advice.

"What do you want with this one?"

Clay would want him alive to take him to Alvarez, he was sure of that. He shook his head and waved. "Just leave him be, club'll sort him out."

"Your little gay club? Figures." He watched as Swift grabbed the feet of one of the bodies and dragged the guy roughly up into the back of the van. Chibs watched as she kicked in the last of his limbs and then jumped down to get the next one before going over to actually help her.

"It's not a gay club."

"Leather jackets like that?" she asked, tugging at his cut as he bent down with her to pick up the second body. "Yeah, it's a gay club."

"It's not-"

"Are you the top or bottom with that little Puerto Rican guy?" With a growl she lifted the brunt of the weight and tossed the Mayan onto the floor of the van. "I'm guessing top, he looks like he might enjoy taking it."

Chibs gagged a little at the thought and crossed his arms as he watched her tidying up the bodies to lie neatly beside each other, it would make them easier to move once they got out into the woods. "We're not _gay_. We're just friends." Swift chuckled, dusting off her hands as she got out again and slammed the doors shut.

"Sure you are."

Chibs followed her around to the front of the van and held her arm to stop her from getting back into the driving seat. "Where'd you think you're going?" he asked. She looked at him like he was stupid and motioned to the back.

"I'm going to clear up so I can go. Don't want your little boyfriend to worry about it, he can come back and wash his Mohawk, whatever."

God, she was driving him insane. Every one of her little taunts pushed him further, he was so desperate to prove her wrong. Was she flirting? He didn't even know. Maybe this was just how she came onto guys, she had wanted to give him her number after all. Making a snap decision to test the water - and made brave by the alcohol - Chibs grabbed her face in his palms and shoved his lips up against hers, his body ploughing into hers and crushing her against the side of the van. His fingers worked up into her hair as he kissed her, fierce and hungry, and he felt himself swelling as his hips ground to hers. Swift moaned into his mouth, a noise of annoyance and satisfaction all in the same breath, but she gave herself over to the embrace for a brief moment before she slammed her foot down fiercely into his instep, scraping her shoe down his ankle. Chibs bit down on her lip hard on the impact and she gave him an angry shove back, throwing him down into the dirt on the ground as she snatched his gun from his back. Chibs scrabbled back as he saw her unlock the safety.

"Jesus."

"You never, ever do that to me again. You understand?" He didn't answer and she shot the ground right between his legs, a couple of inches from his crotch. "Understand?"

"I'm sorry!" he yelped, clambering to his feet with his hands in the air. "I just, I… I'm not gay!"

Swift wanted to laugh at him, he looked so pathetic standing there with his hands up, clearly completely off his guard. That was these guys' problems, they just didn't think a woman would behave outside of their usual, frighteningly low, expectations. She tossed the gun on the floor in front of him and got back into the seat. She waited for a minute for him to do something before leaning out of the window.

"Clearly," she muttered. "Get in the goddamn van, I'm not doing your dirty work, just like I don't expect you to do mine." Chibs swallowed and she pipped the horn loudly, impatient. He motioned for her not to and ran around the van quickly, climbing up to sit beside her. This girl was insane, he realised as she drove out of the lot. So how was it he was already so obsessed with her?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Thank you so much for all keeping up with me, I feel so truly blessed that you guys are supporting me and helping me shape this. I am always listening to feedback - and, in fact, made a little edit to my last chapter ****_because_**** of some feedback, and it was enormously helpful to me. So thank you!**

**The trickiest part of this story is trying to work out how the club members deal with an independent woman in a similar line of business - I know I'm treading a fine line so I really do appreciate your thoughts, it helps me get her right. And I will get her right, I promise! Right now, she's more of a nuisance than a threat... but that might change, who knows...!**

**All my love and good karma to all of you for the support,**

**Sara x**

* * *

><p>There was something about digging a grave that turned Swift on. She knew it shouldn't, but maybe it was the way the dirt got under her nails and the sweat ran down her forehead. Maybe it was knowing she was burying another secret, leaving another little capsule hidden in the earth for discovery when she'd be long gone. It wasn't like she really had anything to do with this one, after all - he wasn't her enemy, she hadn't used her own weapon. With just Chibs' word against hers, nobody even needed to know she was there. So her insatiable need to satisfy herself was even more overwhelming than usual.<p>

She stood up and wiped the perspiration from her face with her arm. Chibs had a cigarette gritted between his teeth as he slammed he shovel down into the mud and flicked it aside. He hadn't done this in a while, usually it was a prospect or, voluntarily, Happy. He had left his cut in the van and was working away, sweat soaking through his shirt as he focused on the task at hand.

"May I?"

She motioned to the cigarette and Chibs paused for a moment, taking it from his lips and offering it to her. Swift leaned forward and took a drag without taking it from his hand, Chibs could see the way she looked at him as she held it in her chest before blowing the smoke out in a long, lazy line. She nodded slowly, closing her eyes for a second as she felt the nicotine rush through her. She'd given up smoking far too long ago, it was a long time since she'd enjoyed that taste.

"Thanks," she murmured, picking up her shovel again. She dropped down into the hole, feeling it out and nodding as she examined it. "This should be deep enough." She moved to jump up and Chibs reached down, offering her a hand. She wrinkled her nose but took it, wrapping her hand around his forearm, and hoisted herself up before adding, "I didn't need your help."

"Aye, I'm aware of that," he said, motioning to the hole. To be honest, she had done most of the work, quickly and with the accuracy of a consummate professional. "This isn't your first rodeo?" She didn't answer as she dragged the ankles of one of the dead Mayans towards the ditch. Chibs crossed his arms as he looked at her and muttered, "You know, you're quite rude. I'm only trying to make conversation."

She kicked the body into the hole and looked up at him. There was a little sliver of moonlight shining through the trees, and it lit her eyes as she glared at him in annoyance. "You know, you're quite a pain in the ass. How's that?" Her eyes flicked over him, Jesus she wanted to fuck him. Just because it would be fun, just because she had this need in her body that she wanted to get out of her. But he looked like the kind of guy that might, ugh, fall in love with her or something. That was the last thing she needed, an old sop wanting to set her on the straight and narrow path.

"That's a start."

Her chest was heaving, Chibs couldn't help but stare as a droplet of sweat ran down her neck and trailed down into her breasts. Swift licked her lips and tried to defer her attention to somewhere else. "You guys got a lot of dead friends around here?"

Chibs had been careful to take her to one of the newer sites, one where only a couple of corpses had been hidden. The last thing he needed was her to start nosing around, maybe uncovering something that they had already had to sink into the ground. He shrugged, trying to keep it casual.

"What, you think we do this all the time?"

She laughed at that and scrunched her hair beneath his hand. "You're right. Not the kind of thing a gay club does."

That was it, he'd had it up to here with those little glib comments. Chibs snatched his knife from his belt and lunged at her, holding the point up against her throat as he edged her back towards a tree. Swift bumped into the thing and glared up at him challengingly as he touched the metal tip to her neck.

"Enough of that bullshite," he said. "You say that one more time, princess, and I swear to God, I'll slit your throat, drop you in that hole with those two and nobody'll ever know."

The threat was doing wonders for her libido, Swift was beginning to let go of her self-control. Maybe she could screw him and steal the van, she had no reason to go back to the club after all. The old goat would probably be so exhausted by a good ride that she'd have plenty of time to make a quick exit. She leaned one hand on his belt while the other ran along his arm, resting on his hand as he gripped the knife. Seeing that he didn't flinch, she knew that she was safe and eased the weapon from his fingers, dropping it quickly as she grabbed him and kissed him forcefully. Chibs growled as she jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist and throwing her arms around his neck as her tongue writhed insistently against his.

"I thought you didn't want me to touch you," he teased, pushing her back against the tree, his hips pinning her in place. She laughed and pulled at his hair fiercely.

"Just shut up," she ordered. "You'll do what I want you to do."

Chibs could feel all of the blood draining from his brain as she dug her nails into his back, clawing at him for balance as he fumbled with his belt buckle. God, he wanted to screw her but he'd never imagined it would be like this, out here in the dark and the dirt. He snarled as she squeezed her legs tighter around him, dragging him up against her in her bid for a quick fuck. Her teeth were sinking wildly into the flesh of his neck and shoulder, she was like a ravenous little animal and she knew exactly what she wanted from him.

Suddenly, she froze, completely motionless. Her whole body went rigid and she gave him a tap to make him drop her. Chibs opened his mouth to object when she suddenly clamped her hand on his lips, motioning for him to keep silent. It took Chibs a moment to hear what had stopped her, the sound of a car in the distance. She fumbled, there was no way they'd be able to finish what they were doing - bodies or otherwise - with someone so close by.

"Run," she whispered, pushing him in the opposite direction to the sound. Chibs was about to object when he saw her make a dash, she wasn't taking any chances and she was not going to get caught, no goddamn way. He followed her as she pelted through the trees with phenomenal speed, dodging her way through the wood in a bid to slip away. Swift turned to see if he was still following her when she suddenly careered straight into something solid. Someone, in fact. Happy stood, blocking her way, his body still and monumental in front of her. She shivered at just the sight of him, and was about to make a dodge around him when he grabbed her wrist and held her tight.

"What are you running from?"

Chibs suddenly appeared in the clearing behind her and Happy looked up. The smile on his face was disconcerting, he looked thoroughly amused as he gave Swift a push back towards Chibs. Chibs steadied her in his grip but she fought away from him, irritated at not only being interrupted but also caught.

"Sorry, brother." Happy rolled the toothpick back and forth between his teeth as he looked over Swift. She was covered in dirt, he presumed they had been fucking out here in the woods. "Didn't realise you were into forest nymph shit." He waved his thumb behind him. "Bit of clear up from tonight."

Chibs scratched his head. "Aye, got a little of that of my own." Happy misunderstood, thinking Chibs was talking about Swift. In an instant, he grabbed her by the hair and yanked her to her knees, pulling his gun and holding it against her head. Swift growled, furious, and thumped her fist up roughly into his groin. Happy grunted at the impact but only wound his hand in her hair tighter, he'd had worse. He smiled as he saw the little bird tattooed on her neck and rubbed his thumb over it.

"Swallow, huh?" Swift almost gagged at the sickening tone of his voice and she turned around, spitting at him.

"Not if you paid me, big boy," she muttered. Happy scowled and was about to give her a smack when Chibs stepped forward quickly, trying to ease Happy back from her.

"Hey, now, easy," he said, encouraging Happy to let go. "Got some crossed wires here, Hap, girl's just… having a bit of fun out here, aren't we?" She gave him a contemptuous look as he freed her and she got up to her feet.

"I wouldn't call doing your clean up work 'fun', thanks," she replied, wiping her lips and looking at Happy with disgust. "Are we done here? Or are you going to tie me up, make me your sex slave?" She laughed. "I bet you'd like that, dirty pair of perverts."

She could see the look on Happy's face, he sure would have no objections to that. He could think of a few things he might do to her if she was bound in one place, none of those thoughts were rated much below an R. Chibs groaned, covering his eyes and shaking his head, this girl was too much. He rubbed his index finger over his lips for a moment, thoughtful, and muttered,

"You can't just leave."

Swift rolled her eyes back in her head dramatically and put her hands up, pushing her forehead against Happy's gun. "If you're going to kill me, kill me, I don't have time for this shit. Either shoot me or let me go."

Happy looked to Chibs for an answer, but in all honesty, he was stumped. He didn't want to kill a woman, certainly not one who had helped him when he had been in a sticky situation. Letting her go, though, it could cause all manner of problems - he didn't know her, he knew barely anything about her either. She wouldn't rat on the shooting, she was far too involved to risk getting herself in trouble, but Chibs was growing a little more worried about exactly what she might do to get a pay out.

"How much do you make?" he asked, motioning to her. "All your little one-night-stands and wheeler deals?"

Swift chuckled. "That's none of your damn business." She wondered if she'd be able to outrun them back to the van, she was pretty sure she'd be able to get away from the Scot but the big, bald, scary one looked like he might be able to keep up with her.

"We could make you a deal," Chibs offered, tugging at his beard. "Keep you out of trouble, for one. Pay you a retainer, stay in town, do a couple of little odd jobs for us." Swift's lip twitched.

"I'm not a hooker," she said firmly. Happy looked a little disappointed but Chibs waved his hand to dismiss the statement.

"No, no, something more practical than that." He'd wanted to say 'just that', but stopped himself. "I think you could be useful."

Swift gave him a smile and leaned close to him, her body pressing against his and her hand snaking to his pants as she stroked him and whispered, "No thanks, Scottie, I'm nobody's bitch." Before she could bolt, Chibs held onto her arm tightly and motioned for Happy to take her.

"It wasn't really a request, love," he grinned as Happy swung her up onto his shoulder. She squealed and kicked against him but Happy barely felt it, he was far too used to having do to the rough work, he kind of enjoyed it. Chibs nodded, leading Happy back through the woods towards the van. Swift huffed and howled all the while, hoping someone might hear her but knowing that there wouldn't be anybody out here - it was exactly why these guys came to locations like this. Happy bundled her into the back of the van, ignoring her vociferous and violent outburst against him.

"You're an asshole!" she objected furiously. Chibs smirked as he looked at the outrage on her face as he moved to shut the door.

"You can't win all the time, love." He slammed it shut in her face and nodded to Happy. The two took a few steps away together and Chibs leaned his arm around Happy's shoulders as he lowered his voice. "She's going to be an issue," he said softly. "We're going to have to take her to the table."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Every story has to have a villain and I'm afraid this chapter is setting ours up so I'm afraid it's not very nice... but don't worry, it's all fuel for later! She won't let it go, don't fear... Enjoy!**

**Sara x**

* * *

><p>"Got a minute, boys?"<p>

Chibs charged into the club to see that most of them were already well into a few drinks, celebrating another good run. Clay looked up at him and stood but paused as he saw Swift standing in the doorway, her hands bound tight with a piece of rope. He groaned as he watched Happy prod her towards a seat and tie her down, wrapping some cord around her shoulders and then her waist before tying it off and testing it.

"Jesus Christ. If this is some porn pinata thing, you take her to Cara Cara, I don't want that shit happening in here," he said, motioning to her. Chibs patted Clay's shoulder and motioned to chapel, it would be far easier to discuss this with everybody. Clay nodded and called them in, adding, "Tig's getting his dick sucked, you might want to get him."

Chibs shivered, it was never a pretty sight but he would rather get the meeting over and done with. Jogging across to the apartment, Chibs knocked twice before bumping the door open with his hip. He barely looked but he could hear some girl moaning with a full mouth. "Brother," Chibs called gruffly. "Church, now."

Tig had clearly been holding on until the very last second and he roared as he came before giving the girl a little push to get free. "Bathroom's in there, sweetheart," he said, rezipping up his pants and pointing towards the back of the bedroom. "You know the way out." She got up obediently and headed out of earshot, and Chibs kicked the door open wider for Tig to join him.

"Don't freak out," he said as he guided him into the bar. Tig's eyes flicked around the room and he glowered as he saw Swift. His eyes lit up and a wicked grin played across his lips as he squared up to her, sinking into a squat opposite her and pinching her cheeks in his hand.

"Well if it isn't Little Miss Stickyfingers," he growled, his blue eyes bright and frightening as he gazed at her contemptuously. "All tied up with no place to go?" He glanced up at Chibs. "This the present you promised me?"

"Not quite," Chibs chuckled, beckoning him over. "Let's talk, then you two can work out your own little weird compensation between you." Before Swift could object, Tig gleefully bounced into chapel and Chibs paused. Hollering at Half Sack, he said, very clearly, "Prospect, you keep an eye on her. And don't fall for any of her bullshite." He smiled ever so slightly. "She's very good."

He disappeared into church to find a full table already waiting. Clay sat in his seat at the head of the table with a thick cigar between his fingers. Jax smiled as Chibs pulled out the seat beside him and dropped into place to start the meeting. Clay opened his hand to Chibs, motioning for him to start. Tig was rubbing his hands anxiously, itching for the whole thing to be over so he could go and show that bitch a thing or two. He couldn't determine whether he wanted to smack her or get her to suck him off first, he was sure he'd work it out by the time they'd finished talking it all over.

"Girl out there," Chibs started.

"Swift," Tig interjected. "Her name's Swift."

"Her name's Wicked Bitch of the West, as far as I'm concerned," Clay muttered. "Get on with it."

Chibs nodded, lighting his own cigarette as he led the conversation. "Brought my bike back when yous lot were out. Couple of Mayans turned up when I was locking up TM, said something about a patch over." He looked around at the table now, this was business and it was important. "Drew on me, I shot one, she shot the other. Third's strung up in the garage, should still be unconscious." He could see Jax rubbing his jaw.

"Mayans are expanding?" Juice asked, his eyes wide with their usual curiosity. Jax pushed his lower lip out.

"Makes sense, Alvarez has been wanting more power, he's been concerned about black edging over their borders. Another club as a buffer makes them look strong." Happy grunted in agreement and Chibs nodded.

"She had a good shot," he said. "Watched her pick the lock and hot wire the van. Drag those bodies around like she's a goddamn pro." He motioned to Tig. "I watched her take your gun apart, she knows what she's doing." Clay rolled his eyes and flicked off some of his ash.

"What are you saying, Chibby? You got a hard on for this girl? Because you know Tig's got first dibs."

They all jeered with amusement and Chibs chuckled, looking down at the reaper on the table. "Think she could be useful around the place. Small time shite, someone not connected with the club. Put her on a retainer, not much, keep her on a short leash. First couple of weeks, keep an eye on her." Clay didn't look convinced but Chibs leaned forward, his elbows on the table. "Polish her up, make her look like a civilian, she could play a nice card for us. Nobody needs to know she has anything to do with us."

"She going to bite that, brother?" Bobby asked, looking up sagely. That Chibs wasn't sure of, Swift had been pretty averse to the idea when they'd bundled her in the van, she'd probably be even less likely to help now. Happy nodded.

"Right price," he muttered. "That's all she's after."

"At what cost?" Clay frowned, furring his eyebrows. He didn't want to be paying for some volatile bitch to be hanging around Charming, that was for sure. "Just get her out of town, it'll be easier."

"I worry," Chibs objected, shaking his head. "She's the kind of girl who'll open her mouth for cash." Jax smirked.

"I bet she will."

There was a roar and hands hammered the edges of the table with amusement. Chibs laughed but rubbed the back of his head, feeling a little bad for her as the others joked around. "I'm serious, though. Friends close, enemies closer. She's smart, she'll know what's good for her. This offer suits her, we can keep her in town, build a little more intel against her to keep her quiet. A couple of dirty jobs and we've got just as much on her as she has on us."

Clay liked that idea, that was smart thinking. "Do we need to vote this or can we all agree now?" Nobody objected and he pushed his lower lip out, nodding slowly as he looked around at them. "No more than fifteen hundred a month. And you better all get your money's worth," he added, looking around before settling his finger on Tig. "Especially you." Tig smiled at that, he was already dreaming of things he was going to do to her when it was his turn to babysit. Being tied to the bed would be the least of her worries.

"Oh, I intend to."

"We cleaned up the Mayans," Happy said, looking at the others at the table. "The two dead ones. Out in the woods by Brooke Mill. Plus the traffic accident from the run," he added, looking at Chibs. "Crazy just jumped out in front of the bikes, got crushed." Chibs hissed, that sounded horrible. Tig was tapping his fingers on the table impatiently.

"Are we done?" he asked. "I want to go teach that little pickpocket a lesson. You'll like it, it's called, 'I'm gonna search every hole that you've got.'" Everyone laughed but Chibs patted his shoulder. He didn't know why the joke made him so uncomfortable, usually he'd be right up with the rest of them having a good giggle but instead he felt a little offended for her.

"Let's make this deal first," he said. "Get her on side. Maybe get a couple of drinks in her, that kind of thing."

Clay nodded and brought the gavel down. "Jax, you and Chibs set that shit up with her. I don't want to be paying out too much."

The chairs scraped against the floor and Tig barged out of the room but halted the second he opened the door. The others watched as he grabbed for his gun instantly and raised it before following him out to see Half Sack sitting in the chair, having his wrists tied behind him by Swift as she crouched on the floor, tightening the knots. He looked at the others apologetically and stammered to try and explain, embarrassed.

"She said her wrists were hurting!" he said. "She started crying."

Clay groaned and slumped his head forward. "Idiot," he muttered. "They always start crying." He watched as a couple more Sons pulled their weapons and trained them on Swift. She kept her body protected by holding Kip against her, her arm wrapped around his neck as she used him as a shield.

"Let's not get too upset, gents," she said. "I just want to get out of your hair." She smiled a little as she spotted Juice and Happy. "Or breathing space, whatever."

Chibs could see that this whole situation had the potential to get out of hand and quickly. He motioned for Bobby and Jax to lower their weapons, and edged forward carefully to Tig. "Come on, brother, we're not going to have a shoot up in our own club, there's no point. Put it down." Tig didn't flinch, not even for a second, and Swift glared at him. She looked at Chibs expectantly, waiting for him to take better control of the situation at hand. "And you, poppet, let go of him."

Swift laughed at him and shook her head. "I've done nothing but favours for you, Scottie. Just let me leave, please."

There was a soft beseeching tone to her voice and Chibs tilted his head as he looked at her. "Not that easy, love." He and Happy moved in a pincer movement towards her, one of them would manage to grab her whichever way she ran. Clay chuckled as he grabbed a beer from the bar and watched them prowling around her. When Happy made a snatch for her, she charged into Chibs and pushed herself up against him, cuddling tight like she was frightened. Chibs held her, his hand on the back of her head, surprised at her suddenly intimate little interaction.

"You're going to stay here for a couple of weeks," he instructed. "Do a few little bits and pieces for me and my friends here, understand?" Swift scowled at that.

"Bite me."

"I already did," he whispered breathlessly, before adding aloud, "I'm sure Tig'll oblige." Swift laughed as she saw Tig circling her, waiting for an opportunity to get in there. His lip was curled into a sinister snarl, he couldn't wait to get his hands on her.

"What are you going to do?" she asked, looking at him. She spread her arms out. "Settle the score? Make an example of me?" She looked around at them all and laughed. "One of you lays a hand on me, I'll go straight to the police. I'm not afraid of any of you."

Clay didn't like her tone, not even a little bit. "You should be," he said, ploughing forward and wrapping his hand around her throat as he slammed her against the wall. Everybody shied back, surprised by his violent show of power. Swift gasped as he squeezed her tight, his eyes narrowing as he watched her face go pale, choking the breath out of her. "You're just a bit of gash, and we'll use you like the little cum rag doll you are until we're done, understand?" Swift hocked back and spat in his face, watching her saliva drip down from his eyes to his cheeks. Tig saw the lightening flash in Clay's eyes as his fist bashed into her face furiously, his rings pounding her, and he ran forward to prise him off.

"Woah, okay, everyone's a bit upset," he said, edging Clay back and motioning for Jax to calm him down. Tig looked over to see Swift had blood running from her nostrils, a look of complete and utter surprise on her face. She dabbed at her lip gently as the blood ran down her face. She clearly wasn't used to ever being challenged, she tended to find a way around people to outsmart them but Clay's brute force had come as a shock to her. "You okay, baby?"

"Do I look okay?" She glared at him with hate in her eyes. "You're an asshole, you're all assholes."

"Get her out of here," Clay snapped, winding his arm back to take another swing at her. Happy waved his hands to try and relax him and motioned for someone to take Swift out. She slammed away Chibs' attempt to escort her and stormed a few steps ahead of him, trying to hold back the enormous desire she had to just burst into tears. These guys were monsters, every single one of them. As she stepped outside, the cold night air rushed over her face and the heat flooded through her nose and cheeks, aching from the impact of Clay's temper. Chibs tried to catch up with her.

"Swift, I'm sorry," he called apologetically. "We wanted to offer you a job with us."

"You can shove your job up your ass," she snapped furiously. "You people are fucking crazy."

"It's not really a question," he said. His voice was surprisingly gentle as he reached for her, turning her around as he touched her nose carefully to check the break. It wasn't so bad but it could do with some tape. "We voted on it, you've got to do this. A couple of weeks, that's all. Just a few jobs." He gave her a small smile and nudged her shoulder gently. "I'll help you."

She glared at him. "I don't need your help." She moved to stroke away her hair from her eyes and inadvertently hit her nose. She yelped and Chibs took her hand, guiding it away as he moved her hair for her, brushing it back to its place against her temples. He was so careful as he leaned down to catch her eye, his hand dwelling on her chin, tilting her neck up. She went to push him away but found her fingers just wrapping onto his wrist, fixed still.

"Yes, I think you do."

He was about to move in to kiss her, overwhelmed by the sudden urge to protect her, when Tig flung the door of the clubhouse open and came charging out in a whirlwind. He pointed at Swift and started towards her but Chibs shifted in front of her, shielding her. Tig stopped short in front of him, his hand on his belt.

"I'm taking her home," he said firmly. Chibs shook his head.

"No, I will. Fix her nose, sort that shite from in there out." He motioned back towards the club. "Prez can't go around doing that."

"Neither can she," Tig snapped adamantly. "Tying people up, stealing shit? She's a fucking fraud, she'll just do it you too, you just watch."

Chibs pointed to his bike and watched as Swift silently moved across to it. He put his arm around Tig's shoulders as he took a few steps with him. "Just let me settle her down, I swear, she's useful to have on side." He gave Tig a rough hug and nodded towards the garage. "You should let Clay get his frustrations out on that Mayan punch bag in there," he added. "We've got to keep her out of his way, prove her worth. I've never been so sure of a gamble in all my life, but she has to trust us."

He looked over to see she had straddled his bike and was holding the bridge of her nose, leaning back and trying to stem the pain. Tig frowned but slowly nodded, he would probably join Clay in torturing the Mexican instead. "She better pay out," he muttered, staring at her. "Because if she doesn't-"

"She will," Chibs said assuringly. "You just watch, I'll get what we need out of her."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**Charming's the kind of town where everybody's trying to get one up on everybody else. Which is why we love it... and why naivety can cost you dearly. So what happens when Swift bumps into some of the other less-than-savoury characters in town? Read on to find out...!**

**Thank you, thank you for all of your reads and support, I hope you're still enjoying it. I love your feedback, so if you have thoughts - please PM me, it's wonderful building this ****_with_**** you guys. Swift's the OC we've all been waiting for, and I really would love to hear what you'd like to see more of!**

**So, without further ado, here's Chapter 7... I think there may have been a problem with notifications on Chapter 6 (church!) so make sure you have a look at that first...**

**Sara x**

* * *

><p>Chibs twisted his neck from side to side, he was sore from his night on the sofa but he had insisted Swift take his bed. After a good twenty minutes of resistance, she decided to take it just to spite him. He padded through his apartment in socks and loose sweatpants, rubbing his eyes as he tried to prepare himself for another day. Realising his clothes were in the bedroom, he rested his hand on the handle and tried to open it silently.<p>

He peeked through the gap and smiled as he saw Swift lying very neatly in a single strip of the bed. Tig's gun was wrapped carefully in her fingers, resting on the pillow beside her head. Chibs laughed a little at that, even in her sleep she was fierce. He bit his lip a little as he moved into the room, trying to be as quiet as possible. Her long limbs were stretched out perfectly straight, she'd slept in her clothes from the night before, too cautious about not being able to get out quickly if she needed to. Everything was so… prepared. Chibs paused beside her for a moment, looking at the white bandage taped to her nose, holding it in place. He had spent a solid hour setting it the night before, determined to keep her as perfect as she had been before.

"Funny little girl," he muttered in a breathless whisper. He leaned down to stroke her hair away from her eyes but suddenly felt the cold metal barrel of the gun pressed up against his stomach. Jesus, he hadn't even noticed her move it from the pillow. He was too damn distracted by her. He saw her wink one eye open and shift back from him quickly, switching to the other side of the bed and staggering to her feet instantly. "Woah, sweetheart."

Swift had barely slept, she'd maybe had an hour at best but her sudden wake up made her immediately alert. "What are you doing in here?" She looked at him caustically as she looked down his body. "Filthy old man."

Chibs chuckled and rolled his eyes, she was always so bitter with him. "Getting dressed," he muttered. He tossed one of the pillows at her. "I was an army medic, make sure you make the bed." She scoffed but dutifully did as he asked, straightening out the sheets neatly and fluffing the thing before putting in place at the top of the bed. Chibs nodded gratefully. "Thank you."

"I didn't do it for you."

He knew she did, but he kept his counsel and rifled through the wardrobe for something to wear. He could see her looking around, watching for any little things she could take. He would be surprised if she hadn't already searched the entire room for anything she could steal from him. He threw a pair of pants on the end of the bed and rummaged for a shirt. He pulled one out and Swift cleared her throat disapprovingly. When he looked over at her, she glanced away innocently.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said, shrugging and shoving her hands in her pockets. He continued to stare at her and eventually she said, "Well, you know, it doesn't match." She watched as he took out a pair of boxers and stifled a giggle at the tartan material. Chibs scowled.

"_What?_"

She bit down on the edge of her thumb and shook her head. "I mean, whatever, if that's what gets you laid, Scottie."

Chibs turned his back on her and dropped his pants, ignoring her as he changed into his underwear. "It's Chibs," he said, turning once he was decent again and catching her eye. "They call me Chibs." Swift didn't seem to care, she was looking at his body in the mirror, studying the little nicks and scars all over him with curiosity. He blushed, a little self-conscious at her study, and he grabbed his pants and yanked them up quickly. "Do you want breakfast?"

She stopped staring and pushed the pistol into the back of her shorts. "I don't eat breakfast," she said. "Just coffee, then I'll be going."

He laughed as he pulled his ill-advised button up onto his shoulders and glanced up at her as he did it up. "Going? Where do you think you'll be going, exactly? You're staying here." She groaned dramatically and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Not this bullshit again. You can't keep me here."

Chibs rolled his neck back and grumbled as it cracked loudly. "Did we not learn anything last night?" he asked, looking at her in the mirror as she picked at a thread on the covers. "All that cash you stole from Tig? That's your downpayment, you've already accepted it so you'll be staying put a while."

Swift wrinkled her nose. "I'll return it to him."

"SAMCRO don't really do refunds." There was a little smile playing on Chibs' lips as he said it. "Sorry love." She stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

"What are you going to do, handcuff me to you?"

There was a dangerous look in her eyes as she said it and Chibs absently rubbed at his wrists. "What is it you and all this bondage shite, huh?" When she didn't answer, he frowned. "If I have to I will, you shifty little devil, don't you start thinking of little games to play with me."

She stood and edged nearer to him, finishing off a button he had missed at the bottom of his shirt. Her fingertips grazed against his skin as she looked up at him. "I thought you liked to play games with me, Chubs?" Her hand rested on his belt and she gave him a perfect little pout. "Sure did in the woods."

"Aye, that's because you're a tricksy little beast," Chibs said, pushing her hands away, knowing from experience now that he couldn't fall for her little flirtations. Any come on was an act, she was smart but if there was one thing Chibs was good at, it was learning from his mistakes. "And it's Chibs. Now you going to come or shall I give Chief Unser a call about those cuffs?"

She threw her hands up in the air and huffed like a petulant teenager before dragging her heels and following behind him. Chibs poured her a coffee and she downed it before he'd even managed to ask if she wanted milk or sugar. She looked at him expectantly and held out her mug for another, and Chibs humoured her by serving her a little more.

"Don't you eat?" he asked, searching his sad-looking fridge for something to devour. He pulled out a sad-looking, withered apple and made a mental note to go shopping later. "Just as well, I guess."

He frogmarched her out to his bike and made her clip on his spare helmet as he called ahead to check in for instructions from Clay. He watched her steadily as he was given the details of a little visit they needed to make to Darby's trailer. Swift idly swung her leg over the Harley, straddling it and grinding against it to find the perfect position. She was eyeing the ignition and reaching to her hair for a clip, so Chibs strode over quickly before she used the same little trick as she had on the van. She sulked and edged back to the back of the seat as he hung up the phone and slipped it in his pocket.

"You're going to come and be a reliable witness," Chibs said firmly. "Meet Juice and Hap there, Bobby too." He laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Would you flirt with him? To get what you want?" The very idea made him pull a face but Swift didn't even flinch.

She shrugged. "A dick's a dick to me," she said without commitment. She had always had that same rationale in her mind, it made it all the easier when some asshole tried to push himself on her. There was no win, no appeal if she just gave herself over without any objection, she could close her eyes and focus on whatever she needed to to find her own twisted sort of satisfaction. "You see me like a piece of meat, I don't think any differently of you."

Chibs could hardly believe what she was saying. He pushed his lips together as he got on his bike. "You're like a bloke," he muttered. She laughed at that.

"That a problem, Chubs?"

Before he could correct her again, she slid her arms around his waist in the way only a woman could and pressed her breasts against his back. Chibs groaned, the cheeky mare had a goddamn answer for everything. He could feel her blowing on the back of his neck teasingly and he reached around, giving her a slap on the thigh as he started the bike with a roar. Somehow, they had found a nice sort of mutual respect for each other. Maybe it was because he had helped her. Maybe it was because she was just waiting for her in.

They pulled up not far from Darby's to find the other bikes already waiting. Chibs motioned for her to follow him as they walked to meet with the others. Swift was already looking for her exit strategy, she'd abandon the cash at Chibs' if she had to, she just wanted to get moving. These guys were causing far too many problems for her, and she hated the way Chibs kept gazing at her with that hopeless little look.

"He in?" Chibs asked. Bobby nodded and pointed to where a couple of Darby's guys were sparring with each other outside the trailer.

"Cook shop's open." He motioned to Swift. "You going shopping?"

Chibs frowned and crossed his arm. "She was just going to witness." Bobby started to shake his head.

"Change of orders from above," he said, nodding towards her. "Clay wants her to go and make a buy." He pushed some cash into her hand. "See what you can get for that much."

Swift looked in disgust at the money before turning her gaze towards Chibs. "I'm not buying shit from nobody, especially some skinhead Nazi." She shook her head and shoved the money back towards Bobby but he crushed it into her palm. "What are you trying to do? Set me up? Get me arrested?" She rolled her eyes. "I already know that cancer cop is on your payroll, it's not like you can bust me out and make me feel grateful."

Bobby didn't really know what Clay's motive was but he had insisted Swift made some sort of purchase. Chibs looked skeptical, he didn't like this one bit. A change of plan at short notice was never usually a good sign. He motioned for Bobby to step aside and lowered his voice as he muttered,

"This a stitch up?" Bobby shook his head, he didn't know.

"Prez's decision."

Swift look to Chibs for some sort of assurance and he nodded. "Go. You'll be fine. Downpayment, remember?" She begrudgingly started off and Chibs called after her, "Don't run, Swifty, Hap here'll run you down."

She lifted her hand, giving him the finger as she walked down the dust path towards the trailer. The two guys outside stopped their little practice fight to wolf-whistle at her, both staring like a couple of ravenous hyenas. Swift shook her head, what was wrong with the men in this town? Was there a shortage of good pussy or had they all already had what they could get their hands on? She tapped on the trailer wall.

"Boss in?" She waved the hundred dollar bill in her hand and one of them thumped the other approvingly.

"Hey, Darby."

Darby leaned out of the trailer in his usual sweaty-looking white vest and looked over Swift with intrigue. This must be what Clay had been talking about when he'd mentioned sending a stand-in. It would be easy for Darby to dash and get this whole place pinned on this new girl in town when the police turned up. She looked like an average kind of person, pretty in her feminine combo of shorts and shirt, and Darby chuckled.

"Must have upset him pretty good," he muttered to himself as he jumped down. Swift's sharp ears picked up his words and she put her hands on her hips.

"What's he paying you?" she asked. "I can double it if you can keep me out of this shit."

Darby cupped her face roughly in his hands and tilted her head, looking at her nose. "You don't have the money for that, pretty." He pushed his thumb into her mouth, Swift suppressed the urge to vomit on his filthy fingers. "I'm sure we could make a different arrangement though."

"If you think I'm going to suck your Jew-hating cock, you have another thing coming." Swift looked at him with a little smirk on her lips. "What's the deal? You going to get raided?"

Darby knew he was running out of time. He nodded towards his truck. "Get in the van, we'll go for a drive." He glanced up the path behind her, expecting to see a Son or two but they had kept their bikes back from the road. "You got an escort with you?"

"Four of them," Swift replied. "Make sure I don't split, I guess."

"Short leash." Darby motioned to the vehicle and Swift climbed into it. Some low-level meth dealer would be easy to scarper from, she'd just need to get him buzzed and she'd have plenty of chances to get out of there in one piece. Two birds with one stone was exactly her style. She drummed her fingers impatiently on the window frame as Darby hopped up into the truck and started it up. Swift slunk low as he backed it out, it was only as they passed the SAMCRO bikes that she popped up, leaning out of the window and blowing a kiss at Chibs.

"Laters, Chubs!"

Chibs took off his sunglasses as he saw her disappearing in Darby's truck and swore loudly. He pelted across to his bike and mounted it quickly, not waiting for the others as he raced after her. That clever bitch had done it again, and now Darby was the victim of one of her games. He accelerated faster, speeding to catch up with her but slowed as he saw blue and red flashing lights heading towards him as they sped by in the opposite direction. "Jesus." Clay really had tried to set her up. He slowed down, pulling his bike to a stop to let the police car go past and looked back to see Bobby, Juice and Happy on their way to join him. He got off his bike as they pulled to a stop and gave Bobby an almighty thump in the chest.

"You tried to set her up!" he objected, throwing his hands in the air. Bobby frowned as he lifted his driving glasses from his eyes.

"I was taking orders!" he frowned, looking after them. "Look, she's out of our hands now. It's not a problem."

"We want her _in_ our hands," Chibs barked furiously. "She's an asset, don't you idiots get that?"

"You spent all night with that ass-et," Happy grinned and Juice bumped his shoulder approvingly. None of them doubted for a second that Chibs had got his end away with her, the way they'd teased each other when she'd got off his bike. Chibs groaned, putting is hands on the back of his head as he looked after her.

"You lot are stupid," he muttered. "Don't you see? There's only one way this ends. She pisses Darby off, does to him what she did to Tig? He'll think we set him up and come after us." He rolled his eyes as the information sank in and their expressions all suddenly changed, looking less amused by the idea. Juice exchanged a look with Bobby.

"Damn…"

Happy thought on it for a moment before he nodded approvingly and flexed his glove-clad fingers before resting them on his handlebars again. "So we get her back," he said gruffly. "And we stow her somewhere 'til Clay calms down and shit with Darby blows over."

"My place," Juice volunteered. "Safe, small, Clay's got no interest in coming there." Chibs nodded, that would have to do. Clay would be mad if he found out but, between the four of them, they should be able to keep the arrangement quiet enough. He put his glasses on and watched as Bobby followed suit.

"Guess that'll have to do," he frowned. "For the good for the club and all." He glanced at Bobby who nodded in agreement. Chibs stared down the road Darby had headed along and tugged at his beard as he got back onto his bike. "Now we just need to get her back."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**This is just a short one tonight but it's a bit of fun and some upcoming trouble which I think you'll enjoy... I'll try and keep up the longer posts but this one only works as a little one, sadly. Hope you enjoy anyway!**

**Prepare for some extremely M-rated material in the next chapter! And let your imaginations get wild when you realise why at the end of this chapter...**

**S x**

* * *

><p>Darby kicked his door open for Swift to follow him in. She pursed her lips as she leaned in the doorway, half in, half out, not sure if she was ready to commit to go into a house she didn't know. Tig's gun was still pressed to the small of her back, she would be fine, she was already sure of that, but she was always cautious, it was how she had survived. Eventually, she kicked off her shoes and left them out front as a sign of where she was, if the Sons really wanted to find her, at least they knew she'd be there.<p>

She sauntered in to see Darby already grabbing himself a beer. He offered her one but she declined, waving her hand as she leaned against his kitchen counter. Darby chuckled as he saw her swinging her legs as she looked casually around the house, taking it all in. The place was a dump and Darby seemed smart enough, he wouldn't have much stored here. He was the kind of guy who squirrelled it away or buried it in his back yard, she was already sure it wasn't worth trying to frisk him. He held out his hand expectantly and looked at her with a lopsided sort of smile.

"You promised me a grand," he said. "Double what Clay gave me."

Swift laughed out loud at that. "Five hundred dollars? That's what he gave you to catch me out?" She shook her head as she stared at him, almost feeling sorry for the tired-looking old man as he stood there with an embarrassed kind of smile. "You do SAMCRO bitch work for that kind of money?"

"Tipped me off about the raid," Darby shrugged, uncapping his beer and tossing the bottle opener on the counter beside her. Swift rolled her eyes dramatically, were these people stupid? Or just backward?

"You know he probably told them to make the raid, right?" Darby didn't say anything, the thought had very briefly crossed his mind but he had decided it would be best to try and think that that weren't the truth. Swift pulled her knees up to her chin, perching her feet on the edge of the counter. "They run this town?"

"Try to," he muttered. "I'm just a businessman."

"With a habit, I get you." She looked at him, she'd known too many men like Darby in her time. She ran her hand along her arm, rubbing absently at a faded mark on the inside of her arm. "Your shit any good?" Darby raised an eyebrow and she waved her hand. "Don't get excited, I'm retired. I just like to know a good source for… emergencies."

He snorted. "If you want to set them up, I'm the wrong person, darlin'," he said, putting his hands up in the air. "I'm just trying to turn over cash without going too far from home. I keep to the borders, get on with my shit. I don't want any more mess with Clay Morrow than I already have, and he likes me just about as much as he likes you." He motioned to her nose, the rest of those Sons didn't tend to smack around women unless they were pissed at their old ladies. Being a member of that MC had an element of respect attached to it, Clay was the only one who didn't see sex when it came to a threat that needed quashing.

"Oh, yeah, we're in love." She smiled wryly and Darby chuckled at that. "So you'd kinda like them out of your hair?" She slipped off the counter and walked over to rub her palm over the top of Darby's head. Darby smirked at her playful touch as she leaned into him.

"Better the devil I know, kid," he said, giving her a nudge away. "And all I know about you is that you're trouble."

She held her hands up with a laugh. "I'm just a businesswoman," she said, echoing his own tone. "All I've been trying to do for twenty-four hours is skip town, Charming's too small for me, I've got bigger aims." Darby grinned.

"But Clay doesn't want you here?"

"They've got… conflicting ideology," she said with a casual shrug. She poked the swastika on his chest with her finger. "Like you and I do. Doesn't mean we can't work together to a common goal." He looked at her and she returned his gaze, confident as she stood there opposite him. "Come on, like we both wouldn't appreciate a little respite from Daddy Day Care. If Chubs tries to put his hands down my pants one more time, God…"

She was funny, he had to give her that. He quite liked that charm, she was spunky and Darby smiled a little as he realised she reminded him of Gemma Teller-Morrow. "What are you offering me, kid?"

"Three grand, cash." Her voice was serious as she said it, she wanted an out and she didn't care if she had to pay off some small time meth crook to get going on her way. "You get my out of town, with a car. That's it."

"That's it?" He looked at her with a frown. "The car alone's worth three."

She sighed, of course he was going to try and negotiate. "Four, then. I'd throw in a blow job but my great great Grandpa's probably Asian or something, wouldn't want to betray your cause." Darby raised an eyebrow as he looked at her, trying not to laugh at her little tease.

"They giving you that much hassle?"

He bent over to get himself another drink from the fridge. Swift was sure she had this conversation in hand, she was positive, in fact. She relaxed a little, just a little, but Darby was fast and took advantage of the opportunity. He grabbed a syringe from a drawer of the kitchen counter and stabbed it into her arm fiercely. He watched with amusement as he pushed the syringe down, sinking it into her arm and watching as her body became limp. He tossed the empty tool on the floor and slipped his arm around her waist to carry her to the couch.

"If it's worth four to you, it's more to them," he said as he watched her eyelids flicker as the opiates flooded her, swimming through her and exhausting her in an instant. He took out his phone and dialled one of the few numbers he had stored away in the memory. He looked at her for a moment before he heard the call answered on the other end of the line.

"Yeah?"

"Trager, it's Darby." He laughed to himself for a moment, he could barely believe what he was about to offer. "I think I've got someone you might be looking for."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - Sexy times ahead! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Swift awoke in darkness. She screwed her eyes closed and opened them again to feel her eyelashes blinking up against silk. It wasn't the dark, it was a blindfold, keeping her gaze hidden away. She sniffed for a moment, trying to work out where she was. As she moved to sit up, she found that she couldn't. Cold metal cut into her wrists and she twisted her neck, wishing she could see but knowing that she couldn't. She could feel a breeze blowing against her body and she wrinkled her nose as she realised she was naked. Very naked, in fact, not a single item of clothing on her except the wrap over her eyes. She held her breath for a moment to listen for other sounds and paused as she heard someone else breathing heavily within the room. She had to laugh, this was exactly why she never stayed in any place too long, she got sloppy.<p>

"I thought you liked me," she said out loud, presuming it was Darby who had her tied to provocatively. She tried to shift her legs but found them fixed in place too. "Was it the Asian thing?"

Nobody answered but she felt her body shiver as a pair of lips ghosted along her hip bone. Stubble tickled her skin and she groaned gently at the sensation as it ran straight down her spine, putting her whole body on alert.

"You're pretty good. For a smack head," she murmured as she felt the man's thumb circle her clit in one slick movement before his hands strayed up to her breasts. Even with this stranger on her body, she was turned on. She didn't worry too much about what happened, her rule of thumb was as long as she wasn't dead, she'd be fine. "Give it to me," she murmured as he rolled her nipple between his fingers. "Racist old man dick's my favourite."

She suddenly felt lips up against her, rough but familiar. The smell that filled her nostrils, leather and oil and whisky, made her lips curl a little. It wasn't Darby, oh no. She could hear the flap of a leather cut as it was tossed on the floor and a hand she already knew cupped her ass as it prised her up from the bed, raising her hips as he pushed his finger into her to feel how wet she was.

"I'd say you were a whore but you might charge me."

Tig's voice was a teasing growl and and her face lit up as she heard him. She wanted to reach for him, pull his mouth to hers for more but her arms were strapped tight above her. She shook them and the cuffs rattled against the wooden bedposts.

"I thought it was that old cancer cop if not the skinhead," she chuckled as they clinked against themselves as she settled again. "I mean, anything's a score but I like to not worry about heart attacks when I'm fucking."

"I can keep up with you."

She could feel the denim of his jeans rubbing against her bare legs as he climbed over her. If she focused, she could feel every letter of the SAMCRO belt buckle against her skin, pushing up against her stomach as he straddled her. He nibbled along her collarbone, sucking on the sweet spot right below her neck. Swift murmured contently, the removal of her sight heightening every little sensation more than she could describe.

"Is this my punishment?" she asked as his velvet lips moved down to her breasts, his tongue flicking against her nipples. Tig grinned, looking up at the way her skin was glowing under every touch. She wanted him, he could tell. If there had been any fear in her when she'd been unsure of her captor, now she knew it was him she was confident and eager. "Because I'll be a bad girl all the time if this is what I get."

Jesus, just hearing her say 'bad girl' made him phenomenally hard. Tig ground up against her, she could feel his hard on poking stiffly into her as he buried his face between her breasts and groaned hungrily.

"You a bad girl, huh?" He have her ass a slap as he pushed his hand between her legs, feeling how wet she was beneath his touch. "Look at you, all turned on."

"I told you," she teased. "Old men are my thing."

He gave her skin a pinch, she was tight and lean and it made it hurt even more but she barely even murmured to acknowledge it. Tig unzipped his pants just enough to get inside her, he needed to get his fulfilment after so prolonged a tease. He watched her lips part as she gasped as he filled her in one hard thrust.

Christ, she felt good. She was hot and wet and beautifully slippery as he writhed with her, enjoying every little single inch of her. He wanted to feel her legs around him, hugging his waist and pulling him in but he didn't trust her, not for a second, he would leave her ankles tightly to the bed posts. He bit her, sinking his teeth into her flesh as his fingers tangled in her hair and gripped her scalp to get the physical leverage he so desired over her.

"You're trouble, you are," he snarled as he attacked her lips again with his own, his tongue writhing against hers. She moaned as he squeezed her hips harder, trying to control his desperate urge to orgasm already. He'd spent hours watching her, laid out like that on his bed, fantasising about what he could do to her and now he could, he couldn't hold back. "Talk dirty with that pretty little mouth, baby, I want to hear you."

"Let me see you," she demanded in return. "I want to see you fuck me. I want to see the way your eyes roll back when you cum."

He couldn't push the damn thing off fast enough. She gazed up at him, her pupils dilated so wide. She was horny beyond all belief, enjoying this way more than Tig had ever expected. His fingers dug into her arms, his nails leaving claw marks in her skin.

"You want me to tell you what a big cock you have?" she murmured, looking up at him innocently. Jesus, that was exactly the kind of thing he wanted to hear. She sounded like one of those Cara Cara girls, he'd watched those DVDs a thousand times. "You want me to tell you to go harder?" She pouted. "Let me go. Just one hand. Let me fuck you the way I want to."

There wasn't that much she could do with one hand still bolted. Tig was barely thinking, his body was only motivated by his insane and unending desire to cum inside her, soak her and her legs and his sheets. He reached up and turned the key in one of the locks and Swift immediately grabbed onto him with that one hand, holding on tight to his back and pulling him to her in a bid to get even closer. She wanted to orgasm, she knew she was close, and she felt her insides tightening around him as he bucked his hips faster and faster to hers. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction, though, to know he could get her off.

She knew it would hurt but clenching her eyes shut, she pulled her thumb tight into her palm and listened to it pop as it broke. Tig was so focused on keeping his rhythm he didn't notice as she scraped her hand out through the handcuff, her dislocated digit torn by the hard metal as she managed to free herself. She went for him, both her hands now free, and slapped at him fiercely, trying to get him off of her but Tig roared as he slammed her down hard.

"You crazy bitch," he laughed, looking at her torn skin and shaking his head, not stopping for even a second. "You're insane."

Damn it, he was much stronger than she realised. Maybe he had been easier to overpower last time because he had been so drunk. Swift yelped as he pinned her down and buried himself in her, his head in the crook of her neck as he kept going, undeterred. Shit, she had thought that might work. She only had one trick left to use, and she was sure he wouldn't take it well.

"You love it," she muttered, pretending she was still enjoying his almighty fuck. "Jesus, Chibs, what are you doing to me?"

Oh, that was perfect. She felt him go limp inside her almost instantly, his movement slowed and then stopped altogether as he looked at her. "What?"

"Don't stop," she said playfully, pulling him against her but feeling him dragging himself out of her. "Please, don't stop."

Tig sat up on the edge of the bed for a moment, trying to parse everything she had said. All that time she had been enjoying it... and she had said someone else's name? He wiped he sweat from his brow and looked down at her disapprovingly. "You fucked him? Chibs?"

He was so enormously disappointed. Swift sat up, rubbing her wrists and reaching to untie her ankles. Tig didn't react, he was staring at the floor, mortified and furious that he hadn't had the first go. Sons never shared women, well, barely ever, and the thought that Chibs had already taken a ride on this girl was driving him crazy.

Swift was always very careful not to lie if she could help it. She sat up, a sweet little look on her face, and murmured, "Oh, God, I'm so sorry." She reached for him and he pulled away from her, clearly hurt. "I thought you guys talked about everything."

Tig was trying to get the blood to the right parts of his body again, wanting to refresh the circulation. He scratched at his throat absently and Swift slid across the bed to sit beside him.

"I didn't mean to cause a problem," she said softly, taking his hand. "I just, I wasn't thinking." She rubbed her hand across the side of his face but Tig withdrew. "Shit... maybe I should just leave."

That was it, she was out, she was sure of it. Her little tactic had worked perfectly, Tig's pride was too numb for him to even react as she got up and started to rummage around for something she could wear to get out of there.

"No."

That was the last word she wanted to hear. Tig was staring at her with an unsettling look in his eyes. She swallowed and he frowned.

"No, you come with me," he demanded. "I'll give you to that old asshole myself."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - Swift seems to be upsetting people left, right and centre... but just when she's about to move out of town, someone else is trying to keep her in place... Enjoy! **

"TELFORD!"

Tig's roar echoed through the entire clubhouse, over the sound of the pumping bass and the partying as everybody drank and relaxed into the evening. He had never felt so enraged in all his life, he had sulked and stewed all the way over on his bike, the feel of Swift's arms on his body had only made it worse and now he was in the mood for one thing and one thing only. Chibs looked up from between the breasts of some pretty little blonde and pushed her away quickly as he saw Swift standing in the doorway, dragging her heels guiltily as she looked around. He pointed at her in confusion, wondering why she was there.

"I thought Darby said she left town?" Bobby muttered, following Chibs' gaze. Happy nodded and pulled the toothpick out from between his teeth.

"He did."

Chibs swiped a couple of bottles of beer from the bar as he crossed the room to quiet Tig's furious call. He kept one eye on Swift, wondering why Tig had both found her and brought her here. Maybe she'd stolen something else, it wouldn't be beyond her and it was just like Tig to come and make her give some sort of public, grovelling apology, just to make her feel like shit about it. Chibs extended one bottle towards Tig but simply received a ferocious right hook for his troubles. It knocked him back half a dozen steps, spilling beer all over Jax, and the Scot stood up, righting himself as he stared at Tig.

"What the fuck?"

Tig didn't answer, he simply launched at him, his hands extended as he grabbed at Chibs' shoulders and head butted him in the chest. Chibs grunted on the impact as he flew into the bar, knocking a couple of bottles on the floor. The glass smashed and crunched beneath his boots as he growled and turned on Tig. He could see Juice moving chairs out of the way quickly, it was going to be a fight, a real fight, although Chibs still didn't really know why.

"You're a goddamn asshole!" Tig snarled as he wrestled with Chibs, wrapping his arm around his head and bending him down roughly. Chibs took a smart sidestep and tripped Tig over, sending the two of them slumping into a post. Happy nodded approvingly and gave them both a push to make them both stand again to carry on. Tig tangled his fingers in Chibs' hair but Chibs gave him a swift uppercut, sending him stumbling back.

"What did I do?"

Tig's fingers were almost in Chibs' mouth as he tried to prise his jaw open, he wanted to break it. The look in his eyes was murderous and wild, it was frightening to see how detached he seemed over something that would probably be insignificant in a few days. Chibs bit him, hard, his teeth sinking into Tig's skin and tearing it, making it bleed in an instant. Tig hissed and dragged his hand away, shaking his fingers in frustration.

"What did you do?" The sweat was already pouring off his brow as he turned around and jabbed his finger in Swift's direction. "Her! That's what you did!"

In Chibs' moment of confusion, Tig hurled himself at him and literally knocked him down onto the floor. The burst of applause and cheering from the club members filled the room with the most deafening noise as feet and fists thumped in approval as Tig clambered over Chibs, raining punch after punch down onto him. Chibs wasn't taking that, though, he clamped his thighs around Tig and twisted, slamming him down into the ground and taking control. His punches were less fierce, more in defence than in retaliation, and he grunted as Tig shifted his knee to hit Chibs in the groin.

"What about her?" he muttered, his palm smushing up against Tig's face to try and calm him down. "Bit of gash rob you again, did she?"

The way he laughed about it infuriated Tig. Why wouldn't he just confess what he'd done and let it be over with? He writhed beneath Chibs, his T-shirt growing wetter with every second from the sweat that soaked him. He was getting angrier now, this wasn't just about oneupmanship, this was about being a goddamn man about it.

"You fucked her!" Tig snapped. The words gave him a power he hadn't expected and he suddenly bounded up to his feet, knocking Chibs back on his ass. Chibs laughed out loud at that, wiping his damp hair out of his eyes as he looked over at Swift. She was leaning against the wall, her arms crossed, looking at them both with an unimpressed smirk on her lips.

"Did I now?" He chuckled. "And where was I during that happy bloody occurrence? Because I sure as shite don't remember."

Was he denying it? Again? Tig could barely think straight as he grabbed Chibs by his shirt and pulled him to his feet before backing up against the bar. Juice tried to get between them, it was clearly beginning to get out of hand now, but he received an elbow in the jaw for his troubles and shrank back quickly.

"Admit it!" Tig barked. "Admit you fucked her."

His hand was up against Chibs' throat now and Chibs twisted sharply to get out of the grip. "I didn't!" he muttered, giving Tig a push back. "I mean, I nearly did, in the woods, but we didn't, you know." He could see the joyous little smile on Swift's lips as he said it and he started to laugh, his bloody, swollen lips curling into a grin. "Think that little mare's had you, brother."

Tig's brain hurt, he turned around to see Swift giggling as she snatched a beer from one of the crow eaters as she walked around with a tray. She lifted it in a 'cheers' motion to both Tig and Chibs and chirruped,

"That was very homoerotic, if it helps. I'm horny as fuck now, if you gents are up for a threesome."

It was a good job that Chibs was standing so close to Tig because he managed to grab him before the blue-eyed Son tried to kill her. Swift skirted around the corner of the room, keeping close to the door as she watched Happy get in on holding Tig still, and then Jax. He was raging like an animal as his friends kept him back, taking the brunt of his fierce fists flying around the room to knock them away. Clay watched in silence from the back of the room, choosing not to get involved and hoping these idiots would realise this girl wasn't worth the trouble.

"You should go." Juice's voice was low as he sidled up beside Swift. "I think you should leave town. Now."

"That's all I've been trying to do," Swift said, studying his face for a moment. He looked like a sweetheart, if she hadn't already had so much fun with these idiots, Juice would be the perfect kind of prey, even if he was a queer. "I just need my car and I'll be out of here."

Juice glanced back to see that, somehow, Chibs and Jax had ended up arguing with each other while Happy had pressed Tig into a seat and was force-feeding him whisky. He nodded and ushered her out quickly. Pacing the lot, he rummaged for the key to the Teller Morrow office and pulled the Falcon keys off the hook.

"I don't know why you did that," he said softly, looking at her over his shoulder. "Chibs is a nice guy. He's done everything to take care of you."

Swift toyed with her hair for a moment, she didn't know why she did it either. She wanted to deny Tig his orgasm and find a reason to leave town all in the same breath, at the time it had been the perfect move. "Guess I'm kind of a bitch," she shrugged casually. Juice held the keys out to her and she took them from him, wrapping her fingers around them, her nail lightly grazing his skin. Juice shook his head.

"No, you're not. You're just like us, trying to survive." He looked at her, his wide eyes full of curiosity as they looked over her. This woman was pretty externally but dark on the inside, he could just tell. "But that? In there? It didn't achieve anything, it was just blood sport."

Swift laughed. "Oh, so it's okay when guys like you beat the hell out of each other for fun but you don't like it when someone else baits the bear?" She rolled her eyes. "You guys are hypocrites and assholes."

She turned to walk away and Juice grabbed her upper arm with enough force to get her attention. She paused and looked at him as he spoke. "Don't fuck around with my brothers."

"What are you going to do, kid? Beat me?" She smiled and stepped into him, knowing full well he wouldn't dare lay a hand on her. If there was one thing she was sure if, it was that Juice Ortiz was not going to hurt her. He wasn't like the others, he didn't have a bad bone in his body, she could see it in his eyes. Her fingers tiptoed along his chest playfully, she could see his Adam's apple twitch beneath the pressure of her fingertips. "Do it, I might like it."

He let go of her and pushed her away, fearful of making things any worse than they already were. "You're a freak," he muttered. "Take your car and get out of town, before someone _does_ hurt you."

Swift smiled at that, absently wrapping her arm around her body. "I'm not scared of you people," she said coldly. "I'm not scared of anyone."

"Then leave before you are," he insisted, walking with her to encourage her to go to the car quicker. "You need to just go."

She didn't like being told to leave. There was something about him saying it that made her want to root to the spot, just to spite him. Swift was that kind of girl, she liked things to be her way, always, so to have some little biker pipsqueak telling her to get out of town was like a big fat demand for her to stay exactly where she was. She looked at him bitterly for a minute before shrugging and getting in her car.

"I'll go when I'm ready, thanks," she said coldly. "You don't own this town and you sure as hell don't own me." She flipped him off as she dropped down into her seat. Juice leaned in the window as he looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"I'm just trying to help you."

"I don't need your help, thanks," she said, rolling up the window and catching his fingers between the glass and the frame as she did. Juice yelped and dragged his hands away as she shot out of the forecourt. What was it with these guys trying to help her? Fix her? Why were they so sure that they could be on the bad path and she couldn't? She rolled her eyes, they were idiots, all of them. Idiots with double standards.

She drove along a little further before she slowed her car to a halt to see a police car blocking her way. She groaned and leaned out the window to look at it. "Motherfucker." It was probably that wrinkly old cop again. With no money, no weapon and nothing to protect herself with, Swift simply locked the doors of the car and waited for him to come to her. Sinking into her seat, she tilted her head to one side as she saw a younger, more handsome police officer step out of the car. In an instant, she was preening, tidying her hair and trying to make Tig's black button-up look more a little sexier by unbuttoning a few more buttons to give the guy the slightest glimpse of her bra.

"Good evening, ma'am."

His badge read _Hale_ and she smiled up at him brightly. He was handsome, a square jaw and neat hair that made her bite her lip a little. This felt like the beginning of a porno she'd seen once.

"Evening, Sheriff," she said with a flirtation smile. "Can I help you?"

Hale wasn't quite sure why Clay had called him to about the missing Falcon but he could already tell the girl with the broken nose was probably on the club's shit list. He pulled a face and shrugged a little. "Maybe," he murmured. "I wondered if you might have time to chat."

She wrinkled her nose a little. "I'm sorry, officer, I have somewhere I really need to be." She glanced at her wrist for a watch she didn't own and Hale laughed as he got a good view of her profile. Yep, that was the girl alright, he had seen her photos circulating the office as a thief to look out for. He reached in the window and withdrew the keys from the engine, holding them up.

"That's okay, I'll take you there afterwards if you like," he offered. "Swift, isn't it? No surname?"

"Kind of like Prince," she joked, looking up at him. She parted her lips with her tongue, he'd like that, she knew he would. Hale smiled, trying to keep it professional as he ignored that way she was looking at him.

"Come on now," he said. "You've got a rap sheet and I've got a score to settle." She could see her interest piqued by the suggestion of some sort of offer. They'd all been right about her, she was a get-what-she-could kind of girl. "Let's see if we can't find a way to help each other out."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - Everybody loves a good deal with the devil... But which of these two are you more likely to trust? Just a shortie today as off on some business but I will be posting something bigger and Juicier tomorrow... ;-)**

Swift was surprisingly compliant as Hale led her into the house. Her eyes were swimming over every surface within an instant but the place was pretty devoid of belongings. She wrinkled her nose, there was barely anything here, certainly nothing worth taking. Fixtures and fittings were a certain market but she didn't really fancy lugging a refrigerator out on the chance she might be able to sell it.

"Nice place," she said absently. Hale laughed.

"It's not, it's a show home. My brother's in property," he said. "American dream home kind of thing."

She snorted at that. If this was the American dream home in this backwater town, she needed to get moving again before her standards slipped too far. "As long as there are sheets on the bed, sweetheart." She gave him a flirtatious smile but Hale gritted his teeth at her. "Oh come on, a cop takes a girl like me to a place like this? What am I meant to think?"

He laughed a little and motioned for her to sit down. When she didn't, he pushed her shoulder down a little more firmly and made her. Swift crumpled into the seat and rested her elbows on the table with her face in her hands as she looked up at him.

"So what happens now?" She looked around, glancing out of the window. "Are you on that MC's payroll too? Like your wrinkly old friend?"

"Unser?" Hale laughed and rolled his eyes, why wasn't he surprised. "No, I'm not. I'm just trying to fix things on my town." He motioned to her nose, eyeing the butterfly stitches. "What happened there?"

She shrugged. "Ran into a door." Hale stepped closer to her, tilting her head into the light. He could see her skin was torn by metal, there was no denying she had been punched. He could already tell she had that same old lady mentality, protecting those assholes from the club.

"That door wearing a ring?"

Hale let go of her and Swift smiled a little. He wasn't stupid, that at least made a difference. She leaned back in her seat as she looked over his uniform, he looked smart and presentable.

"Why are we here, Mr Hale?" she asked, touching her fingers to his name badge. David blushed a little, pulling away from her. Girls like her were full of charm and, as much as he enjoyed her little flirtation, he knew better than to get sidetracked.

"Clay Morrow told me to look out for you," Hale said. "Any reason why that might be?"

"Clearly a matchmaker," she teased, curling her hair on her fingers. "Must think we'd go well together. I bet we'd... fit just right."

He laughed nervously, Jesus she was good. The way her mouth moved, the way every word could be so deliciously sexual, it was already drawing him in.

"I figured you must have upset him," Hale said. He could see Swift getting to her feet, pacing around the room after him like a cat with a mouse, trying to corner him. "Morrow, he doesn't let go of things easily."

"Neither do I." There was a glimmer in her eyes that made Hale nervous. Who exactly had he brought into this house? She wasn't armed but suddenly he didn't feel so comfortable even having a gun on him just in case she managed to get at it.

"I thought maybe we could come to an arrangement." Hale realised he should have worded it differently when she started to unbutton her shirt-dress. He held up his hands awkwardly, covering her. "Jesus, no, not like that!"

Swift jabbed her teeth down into her lip and her eyes welled up instantly. "What?" She pulled her clothes tight around her, looking mortified. "I thought... oh, Christ. I am so embarrassed."

The first fat tear she forced down her cheek was enough for David to step forward to comfort her. "Hey, no, I mean, you're lovely, but." He put his arms around her but backed away as he felt her hand straying just a little too close to his gun. "You know who SAMCRO are, and you know which side of the law I'm on." He could see her eyes searching his expression. "I'm after Clay. The rest of them are small fry compared to him, he's the one I want."

It was a punt but her blunt reaction to jokes about Clay Morrow made him sure that he was the one that had smacked her one. He could see her chewing it over and he smiled a little.

"He's a bad man," he said. "I just need... something. Something small to bring him in on, I can do the rest." When she didn't say anything, he tried again. "Did he hit you? A domestic abuse charge-"

"I am no victim of domestic abuse," she snapped quickly, becoming more aggressive, her body language growing tight. Hale motioned to her hand.

"No? So what happened there?"

She looked at it to see her broken thumb was swollen and sore. She smiled a little and held it up to him. "Sex accident," she said with a wry smile. "My choice, don't worry."

"What is it you want?" Hale asked, studying her carefully. "Money? I can pay you, if that's what this is about."

"What do you think I am? Some sort of informant?" She laughed. "You ever heard the phrase 'honour amongst thieves,' Mr Hale?" She smirked and wet her lips. "Or are you saying I have no honour?"

"No ma'am." He smiled. "But I also don't think you're a thief. I think you're an opportunist trying to get by. Like we all are." He made a bold move and held her cheek for a second, trying to find some sort of connection with her. Swift's eyes gazed up at him timidly.

"Are you going to set me on the straight and narrow, officer?" she asked softly. Hale laughed, he could see why she was so good. That little glimmer, the one that made a man think he could own her, he couldn't even imagine how many men had fallen for it.

"Help me lock down Clay," he said. "Get him back for this," he added, stroking his thumb over the bandages on her nose. She closed her eyes and swallowed down the pain, there was no possible way to explain how badly she wanted to tear Clay Morrow apart for what he had done. "I'll put you on payroll. An advisor. Good money, and I'll assure you safe passage wherever you're going as soon as we're done. It'll be worth more than whatever you earn from your... pickings."

She pursed her lips. "What do you want me to do? Go and play nice?"

"Make some friends," Hale advised. "Juice, he's a nice kid. Go spend a little time with him, be friendly. The Scot, too." He saw a smile curl on her lips. "Unless you've already made friends there," he chuckled.

"No more than four weeks," she demanded. "And you pay me for three months, regardless." Hale nodded, he could swing that, it would be worth it to have the head of the MC inside. Clay was selfish, he'd give someone over for a little more leg room in his cell.

"I can make that work. But I need something concrete, on Clay. Something he's done, something he's going to do." He smiled. "I'll make it worth your while."

Swift pursed her lips. "Let me think on it," she said. "I'll need a place to stay. A phone. And a car. And disposable income, expenses and shit." She was already sure she'd be able to get a decent cash deposit on any property he put her in before she skipped town, this could be a tidy little moneymaker. Hale nodded.

"Okay, I'll sort it out. Four weeks," he said. "Any problems, you call me and we'll arrange to meet. Understood?"

"I'll swing by in the morning," she said. "Go back there tonight, calm a few things down. We'll speak then?"

Hale nodded, he would take that. "I'm trusting you, Swift." She smiled at that and stepped close to him, kissing the corner of his mouth with delicious precision as she murmured,

"I know."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - I think it's easy to say that Chibs is one smitten kitten! Swift's trying to play nice, but is everyone taken by her act?**

* * *

><p>David dropped Swift off just up the street from the club. She pulled a face as she carried her high heels in her hand right up to the entrance to the lot and paused to tug them on. She messed her hair beneath her hand and practiced her pout, she hated grovelling. She was good at it, sure, but she still hated it. It always felt like giving in, that was her biggest problem with it. She wrinkled her nose as she trotted up to the club. Tig's shirt had actually proved quite a nice little outfit by the time she'd customised it with one of his bike chains around her waist, drawing it tight to her figure to accentuate her waist.<p>

"Here we go," she murmured to herself, taking a breath before she pushed the door open to the club.

The place was a wreck. It smelled of beer, lots of beer, and a phenomenal amount of whisky. Almost every single member of the club was knee-deep in pussy. Swift glanced around to see Chibs sitting on the edge of the pool table, being sucked off by some girl half his age, while Bobby was being equally obliging to some mad-looking old crow against the bar. Tig was buried between two blondes on the couch as they tended to his wounds by simply making out in front of him.

"You were asked to leave."

Happy's giant form stepped in front of her, blocking her from the view of the others. Swift pulled a face and gave him a look. "Well I'm asking to come back." She leaned past him, looking for Clay but it looked like he had already gone. "Oh come on, I'm here to say I'm sorry, is that too much to ask."

She was sure this brute was at least twice her size. She smiled a little as she glanced towards his pants, he was probably a brute all over, she thought to herself as her lips curled into a little smirk. A third Son would probably get her permanently banned from the place. Regardless, she rubbed at a bit of beer on his shirt and looked up at him sweetly. Happy clicked his tongue.

"You're not sorry."

"You don't know anything about me." She eyed him for a moment, she kind of wished he did though. There was something about him, she could tell he was non-committal, none of that softy emotional Chibs shit. If she'd just have tied Happy to the bed in the first place, they would have just had some good sex and she would have been long gone by now. "Come on. Please?"

Happy was unmoving. His eyes were dangerous, she was sure he wasn't completely there, mentally. He pointed to her clothing, fingering the collar of the shirt. "This isn't yours."

"Let me return it then."

Without blinking an eyelid, she unclipped the chain and dropped it on the floor before simply unbuttoning Tig's shirt. She could see Happy's pupils dilate as he saw her figure in just her lace underwear as she pulled off the shirt and held it out in her hand.

"Please?" she asked, looking at him challengingly. "Let me just give him his goddamn clothes back."

The nearly naked woman in the room sure caught some attention. Juice came bouncing out of the apartment with some girl but stopped abruptly as he saw her. Happy couldn't stop staring as she waited patiently for an invite in. Juice tutted.

"This one of your tricks?" he scowled. "Put your shit on and get out of here."

His loud snap made Chibs open his eyes and look up. Seeing Swift standing there patiently in next to nothing made him blush and he pushed the girl on the floor away from him as he hopped up.

"You'll catch your death," he said quickly, pulling off his cut and dropping it over her shoulders to cover her. Swift gave him a small apologetic smile.

"I'm just here to return a few things," she said. "Please. I'm sorry. I just... I get carried away."

Juice laughed at that, Chibs would always fall for a good sob story. He could see the sympathetic way he was already looking at her and snatched the shirt out of her hand. "There, it's returned." He yanked Chibs' cut off her back too and thrust it as his friend. "That too. You can go now."

"Juice!" Chibs scowled, putting his arm around Swift and walking her into the bar. "I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with him. Come on, sit down." He popped her up onto a bar stool with a small smile and had someone bring him his Teller-Morrow shirt from the garage. "That was quite a little game you played earlier."

"I didn't think he'd react like that," she admitted shyly. She looked at him with a playful smile. "If it helps I thought you won."

Chibs beamed a little at the compliment. He was still sore from the fight but he felt better for her little flirtation. "Aye, well. Been a brawler all my life," he said. He got her a drink and made her down it before ordering a refill. "Tig's, uh... being tended to."

He motioned over his shoulder to the two girls, each straddling one side of his lap as they took it in turns to kiss him and caress his body. Swift smiled. "I think I interrupted your... care," she said, nodding to the girl by the pool table. "I just wanted to come in, didn't mean to cause a scene."

Chibs chuckled. "Liar," he teased. "Of course you did. That's how you work, causing a scene." He took the shot when she didn't and knocked it back before he teased, "You really said my name when you were shagging him?"

She giggled at that and blushed a little. She couldn't really believe she'd gotten away with it either. Chibs couldn't hide the grin on his lips as he tugged at his beard. He couldn't even pretend that he wasn't flattered that she'd thought of his name.

"What, were you fantasising about me?" He chuckled and waved his hand, he probably didn't want to know. "Forget it. You were bad and I shouldn't be encouraging you."

"I am sorry." It almost sounded like she meant it when she said that. "Really. It was a mistake to mess with any of you, and I want to make it up. Somehow." Chibs seemed to think on it for a moment and she offered, "Those odd jobs you offered me. A couple of weeks? Half the rate you offered. Kind of a 'please forgive me' kind of deal." She tilted her head to the side. "Think we can make it work?"

Chibs was thinking of a lot of things he'd quite like to make work with her. He could see Happy staring at her ass from his spot by the door even as some girl slipped her hand into his pants and caressed his erection for him. Swift was hot property, it was nice to have her attentions, even if she was trouble.

"We get drunk," he said with a degree of firmness. "Seal the deal. Show me you trust me."

Her lips curled into a playful smile. "Oh I trust you, Scottie, don't worry about that."

"I worry about trusting you," he chuckled. "You drink tonight, let all this shitty guard down, and I'll believe you."

She thought on it. It had been a long, long time since she had had more than a couple of drinks, the problem was that she simply never let her guard down. The way Chibs was looking at her though, she was sure he wouldn't hurt her. He didn't seem like the type.

"And your friends?" she ventured. "You might like me, they sure as hell don't."

He laughed. "They like you alright," he said, pointing to Happy. "But you make up your shite with Tig, whatever it takes. I'm not dealing with your bollocks. Build the trust, and we've got a deal." He smiled a little. "And if you fuck us over, you'll leave Charming in a cardboard box. Understood?"

By the time they'd realise she had, she'd be gone, Hale had already assured her that. She looked at the hand Chibs was holding out to her and nodded, shaking it and smiling as she did.

"Yes sir," she murmured. Army guys always liked that, and it worked a treat, sweet little Chibs was right back in the palm of her hand. She licked her lips as she looked at him. "I didn't want to fuck him, by the way. Kind of didn't give me a choice. Made some deal with that creepy Nazi."

Chibs frowned as he glanced over at Tig. "Did he now? He didn't mention that."

"I hope he can get a refund," she teased. "I'm sure he didn't quite get what he must have paid for."

"He doesn't deserve much better," Chibs muttered. He was annoyed to have been duped by Darby and, even worse, caught up in Tig's dodgy deal. "Forget it, let's drink." He pushed a bottle of Jack in her hand. "Down that."

She laughed. "I'm not stupid, I know what happens to drunk girls in places like these." Chibs smiled and yanked Juice to his side.

"Here. This little prick'll be your safety, won't you Juicy? Won't let anything happen to our new business partner?"

"Business partner?" Juice scowled. "I don't think-"

"Just keep an eye on her," Chibs said bluntly. "You're responsible. He won't let you down or I'll gut him in the morning. Capiche?" The look in his eye made Juice sure that he wasn't joking and he nodded awkwardly before forcing a smile at Swift.

"Got it, Chibs," he said softly. She pushed her lower lip out a little and nodded. The little gay one seemed so nervous, maybe he really would take care of her. Lifting the bottle of spirits, and watching Chibs pick up another, she clinked it with his.

"Here we go."

Within an hour, she was drunk. Not just a little drunk either, completely fucking drunk. They all were. Chibs groaned as he missed yet another shot, his pool cue scraping through the green felt and tearing it. Swift roared with laughter at his error.

"You're so fucking shite at this," she said, mocking his accent terribly as she pranced around him. Chibs slapped her ass as she skirted past him, glad that Tig had disappeared into bed with the blondes. At least they could have a little fun.

"Oh yeah? Because you're bloody brilliant." She posed for him against the edge of the table, accentuating her hips for him. "I mean at pool. And I was being sarcastic." He chuckled.

"Potted more than you," she laughed. "If I miss this next one, you can strip me to my underwear and I'll dance on the goddamn table for you."

Happy was never one to miss a trick. As she leaned down to take the shot, he walked past her, his elbow knocking the end of the cue and throwing her shot out. The ball scudded off the buffer and licked the pocket before jumping off the table, and Chibs roared with glee. He pointed his finger in her face and laughed outrageously.

"Take it off then!" he demanded. "I want to see you dance!"

Happy grabbed her and whirled her up onto the table and Swift laughed, too drunk to even mind. She started to dance, her hips and waist curving in the most delicious curls as she twisted with the beat of the rock music pumping offensively loudly through the building. Her limbs were long and stretched out as the looked up at her from the floor, and Chibs gulped as she giggled and danced.

"Oh Christ," he murmured, staring up at her as she dipped down, bending her knees outward as she curved her ass out towards Jax who stood behind her. Jax pulled a dollar from his wallet and tucked it into her panties with a wolf-whistle and Happy grinned, nodding as he growled approvingly. Juice sat sullenly in the corner, a disapproving look in his eyes as he watched everyone else having so much fun.

"That's it, sweetheart," Bobby chuckled, putting on his glasses as he took up a seat at the pool table. "You're doing just fine." Even Opie looked like he was enjoying the impromptu little show, watching her intently as he drank his beer.

Chibs could see her looking at him. Her eyes were fixed on him, he was the only thing she was interested in. Her pupils were wide, excited as she gazed at him, her hands running over her body and her torso growing damp from the heat and the sweat. He could see a little droplet of perspiration running down her breasts and along her stomach and he growled.

For Swift, this was easy. The alcohol had her body feeling light and excited. She didn't mind the eyes on her, she quite enjoyed knowing that they were all so simple to only want one very physical thing from her. She murmured as Happy jumped up on the edge of the table to push some more money into her underwear, approving as his fingers stayed on her flesh for way too long. Chibs pulled him away pretty quickly.

Lovely little Chibs. She hated that she actually cared what he thought of her, that bothered her more than anything but the adoring way he was staring up at her made her feel a strange warmth in her stomach. She wanted him to pull her off the table and drag her home. It must be the whisky talking, she had never wanted to be owned by anyone but in that moment, she wanted his body to possess hers. The thought of the heat that he would create within her was making her wet, the idea that he could make her cum again and again was driving her insane.

Maybe it was because he made such an effort with her. It was rare for Swift to be around long enough for anyone to really want to get to know her. She was out of practice, probably. She laughed at herself, what was she? Going soft? This town was no good for her, she was sure of it. She'd need to get out of here and get to a gun range or something.

Chibs couldn't bear it any more. He hated knowing they were all looking at her, that they all wanted her like he wanted her. Clicking his tongue, he yanked her down from the table and tossed her over his shoulder. "We're going home," he demanded. "And I am going to do unspeakable things to you."

She squealed with laughter but Juice blocked their way as they tried to leave. He looked Chibs squarely in the eye. "You can't take her, Chibs." He was staunch as he said it. "Can't let her out of my sight."

"Don't be an arse," Chibs objected in annoyance. "I didn't mean she couldn't come with me."

"She can't," Juice insisted. "I'm sorry, it's for her own good. I'm responsible, and..." He trailed off. Swift was laughing uproariously and Chibs looked like he might tear Juice a new one.

"I meant we wouldn't hurt her," he snapped, annoyed. "I didn't mean I couldn't fuck her."

"I said I'd take care of her, and I am." Chibs let Swift slide down his body as she found her footing and steadied herself, trying to get her head around what was going on. "She can come to mine, I'm the only one here sober enough to keep her safe." He swallowed. "You're too drunk to take her home."

Chibs couldn't see it but Juice was terrified. This girl was good, very good. What if she hurt him? What if she attacked him? Was she even as drunk as she looked? He had no idea but not knowing made him fearful for his friend.

"Now listen here, you..." Chibs started, taking a threatening step towards Juice but Swift put his hand on him.

"Don't, it's okay. Bottom's just worried he might lose his Daddy," she teased. "Don't get upset, love, I'm just going to give him something you can't." She pushed her thumb against Juice's lips. "Although with lips like those..."

Juice cursed at her as he pushed her hand away. "Time for bed," he insisted. He could hear Tig clearing out of the apartment and frogmarched Swift to the room. The sheets were crumpled and twisted and damp but Juice didn't care, to him she was just another whore anyway. Chibs followed, protesting, but Juice slammed the door in his face and bolted it.

"Were you jealous?"

Swift smiled a little as she kicked all of the sheets onto the floor and sprang onto the bed. She posed on all fours and Juice rolled his eyes.

"You're something else." He shook his head. "Go to sleep."

"Aren't you going to tire me out?"

He didn't answer and Swift pouted before unhooking her bra and throwing it at him. It wasn't until her panties landed on his head and she burst into uncontrollable giggles that Juice turned around to see her completely and utterly naked.

"Jesus, what is wrong with you?" He anxiously grabbed the sheet and tried to her cover her up but she laughed.

"What are you talking about? Gay guys love naked women." As he pressed the sheet around her, she could feel his awkward bulging pants brush against her. "You are gay, right? Faggy hair? Crush on Scottie out there?"

He was red with embarrassment and she clamped a hand to her mouth as she laughed out loud and threw herself down on the bed, tangling her limbs in the white cotton.

"There aren't a lot of nice people in this town," Juice said bluntly, turning his back on her as he tried to find the words to express his annoyance. "Most of them are really mean so I'd really appreciate it if you weren't such a bitch when I'm trying to do the right thing for you and stop you getting yourself in more shit than you're already in around here. For Chibs. He actually quite likes you, and maybe, if you were less crazy, he could make you happy."

He waited a moment for her to laugh or joke or make some comment but instead, all he heard was a gentle purr. He turned around to see Swift had passed out on the bed, face down in the pillow, twisted up in the sheets. He laughed and shook his head, of course she had. With a sigh, he sat down on the edge of the bed and rested his head in his hands, determined to keep watch over her until she awoke again.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N - Chapter 13 already? Must mean it's time for some bad luck... And Gemma has that by the bucketload! Enjoy, and let me know how you're finding it. I'm still sussing Swift out so help me shape her, she's one of the trickiest characters I've ever written!**

* * *

><p>She was sure she had never woken up with such an enormous headache. Swift sat up, pressing the heel of her hand to her temple, and winced as she saw her naked body all tangled up on the sheets. Her mouth felt like it was covered in fur, that was whisky breath, she was sure of it. She twisted her neck from side to side, listening to it crack as she rolled it about, and groaned as she saw Juice curled up at the bottom of the bed in just his pants. She remembered her sweet little guardian and poked him with her toe, but he simply snored loudly in response.<p>

For amusement, she shifted his body up onto the bed gently, stretching him out. A naughty smile played on her lips as she unzipped his pants and pulled them down just far enough to expose his bulging morning erection. She pulled one of his legs around hers and relaxed back.

Staged as it was, it felt nice to lie cuddled close to a man like this. It had been too long, maybe she was just feeling a little sentimental as she struggled through her first hangover in a decade or so. She hadn't had this much to drink since she had been dismissed - granted, it was because she'd been in that state that they'd let her go but she didn't want to think about that.

She froze as Juice shifted, putting his arm around her and pulling her close to him. His skin was soft and smooth and tight, and he absently kissed at her neck as he snuggled tighter to her. Swift tried not to laugh as he murmured contently into her neck, nuzzling her hair. They were cute, really, for as 'bad' as they wanted to be, they were all still remarkably affectionate. Maybe they all just needed some love.

She closed her eyes and tried to breath steadily to ease the pressure in her brain. Surely she had done enough to win them around, Chibs seemed to be her biggest advocate and she was pretty sure she could blackmail this little one to keep under her thumb. Tig would take another fuck, probably, a voluntary one this time, but with three on her side she was sure that Morrow guy wouldn't risk hurting her. Maybe she should add in the big tattooed one, nobody was going to risk a fight with him over some gash. She wouldn't mind adding him to her rap sheet, that was for sure.

Juice suddenly gripped her tightly in his sleep and Swift stroked his chest lightly. Her fingers hovered on one of the skulls, it seemed like such a dark symbol for such a sweet kid. "Hush now, baby," she whispered sweetly. Juice suddenly woke in a panic and pushed her back from him as he tried to work out where he was. Swift played it just right, giving him space as she drew her hair to the side and covered herself up. "Christ, I'm sorry, I-"

Juice looked at her for a moment before he looked down at his crotch to see his pants undone and his body exposed. He fumbled quickly to redress himself. "Shit." He looked up at her awkwardly. "Did we...?"

Swift pinched herself and the blush flooded her cheeks. "You don't remember? Jeez, I must be losing my touch. I..." She laughed at herself. "Yeah, we did. Big boy," she added, sliding her hand against him. Juice turned red as her nails scraped along his balls and he pushed her back.

"I, fuck, I didn't mean to." He was panicking already. "Chibs'll-"

She put her finger against his lips softly and caressed the side of his head. "Don't worry about it, I'll keep it a secret. Our secret," she added, kissing his cheek gently. "I don't want to get you any sort of trouble with anyone. You were very... affectionate."

Juice coloured as he stood up, pushing his shirt down into his pants as he adjusted his clothes. "Thank you," he said. "I appreciate that." He picked up her clothes and handed them to her, closing his eyes as she dressed again. "You sleep okay?"

God, this was too easy. "You tired me out," she teased. "Haven't slept so well in so long. Thank you." Juice smiled a little, secretly proud. She pointed to his chest. "Your ink, you don't seem like the rest of them."

He smiled sadly. "Every family has a black sheep." There was such a gentleness in his tone, so reserved and drawn that Swift immediately felt bad about her little routine. She opened her mouth to say something else but Juice didn't wait, he simply pulled on his shirt and slipped out of the apartment.

Poor lad, she sighed. He seemed like a good sort of person, this wasn't the kind of group he should be mixed up in, for sure. He looked so nervous, like he could be a weak link, she was surprised he was even a member. He must have an exploitable skill, a club like this would only take on useful people. She got up and went to wash her face in the bathroom, rinsing out her mouth with some mouthwash and adjusting her hair under her hands.

"Good morning."

She looked up to see Tig standing there with a dark grin on his face. Swift gave him a little playful smile as she motioned to his black eye.

"You should put some ice on that," she recommended. "Or haemorrhoid cream, that'll work too." Tig wrinkled his nose at the idea. "I know, it's gross, but a man should never ignore beauty tips from a pro."

He chuckled as he prowled forward. "Oh, well you are a pro," he chuckled. He looked over and buried his nose in the crook of her neck. She didn't smell like sex like he expected her to, but she smelled of him. It must have been sleeping in those sheets, but Tig's testosterone had seeped into her skin, soaking her in his flavour. Swift shivered as his fingernails grazed inside of her wrist. "So I'm your escort for the day."

She laughed at that as she felt him move around her, nibbling her skin. "Escort, huh?"

"Oh yeah," he teased, caressing her hip, squeezing it beneath his hand. "Except, you know, you kinda own me. For last night."

There was a glint in his eyes, one that made it clear what he wanted. She had a score to settle with him and he fully intended on claiming it from her. His hand squeezed her ass and she parted her lips as she took a sharp breath.

"We'll see," she teased, tugging the little patch of hair on his chin. "Surely we have work to do first?"

Tig grinned. "Sure do," he said. "we got a couple of businesses in this town, we're going to find you a permanent fixture for a while. Wouldn't want you getting under out feet unnecessarily." He motioned for her to follow him. "Chibs says you're a dab hand in the garage. Thought you could play nice with some of our customers."

As they came out of the clubhouse, Swift pulled her feet a little slower as she saw a woman standing outside the Teller Morrow offices. She was clad in a tight-fitting leather jacket and skinny jeans, her dark hair highlighted with blonde streaks. Swift felt herself go cold, she was good with men but women were a different thing entirely.

"Who is that?" she asked, motioning across. Tig smiled.

"Gemma. Clay's old lady."

If there was one person who might be able to get this broad in line, it would be Gemma Teller-Morrow. Tig was proud of himself for thinking of it, he beckoned Swift over and made a show of hugging Gemma tightly and pressing a sensual kiss on her lips. Gemma caressed him in a way that Swift was sure wouldn't fly with Clay and toyed with the edge of his cut for a moment.

"Hey baby." She looked at Swift with distaste. Another skank looking for a free ride. "This her?"

"Beautiful, right?"

Gemma snorted. "In a whorish kinda way, sure." She extended her hand. "Gemma."

Swift didn't introduce herself in return but she shook Gemma's hand and glanced around the office. "You want me doing paperwork or grunt?" She motioned to the TM shirt she wore on her back and lifted the edge to show off her underwear. "Because if I'm on my knees in the dirt, I'll need some pants."

"I bet you're on your knees in the dirt with a lot less on than pants," Gemma smirked. Swift took it on the chin.

"Maybe, but I don't usually have an audience." She motioned over her shoulder to Happy and Half Sack who were both staring at her. Gemma clapped her hands and shooed them away.

"Not what I heard last night," she teased. "You make a lot of money table dancing?"

"I don't usually have to work so hard," Swift chuckled. "Normally I just take what I need."

Tig gave her a slap across the back of her thighs and Swift yelped at the impact against her bare skin. "I'll get you something, sweetheart," he said, stroking his finger against her panties and Gemma rolled her eyes as she watched him walk away, giving Half Sack a rough slap across the back of the head as he went. She waited for him to be out of earshot before she swung the door of the office shut and stood in front of it, turning the key in the lock.

"You got a big mouth on you," she said, her hands on her hips as she stared at Swift. "Bet they like that."

"Tits too, I'm the real deal." Swift eyed her, she wasn't going to back down to this old crow. Gemma smiled and nodded, taking another step towards her. She pressed her thumb against the little butterfly stitches on Swift's nose, enough to hurt her, making her eyes flood with tears under the pressure.

"So am I," she snarled, her eyes narrowing. "So let me make this shit clear. You want to fuck your way through this club? Then you deal with that shit yourself, but don't expect me to take it easy on you. But you stay away from my old man, and you stay away from my son. Because if you put your nasty little holes anywhere near either of my guys? Your pretty little face'll be so torn up that they'll need your dental records to identify you."

She was close, way too close, but Swift was already sure that taking a swing at Gemma would make things far more complicated than she needed them to be. She forced a smile as she looked up at her.

"I'll be peaches and cream, Grandma," she said, wetting her lips. "Don't you worry, I've got zero interest in your guys."

Gemma's lip curled savagely. "You distract any of those boys from their club? It won't be me you'll have to deal with, it'll be Clay. And I know you're not already in his good books." She tapped the end of Swift's nose. "You think I'm crazy? You wait until you see him in a temper."

She stepped back as she heard Tig knock on the door and she opened it. Tig winked as he saw Swift backed up against the desk, his lips curling into a delicious smile.

"You two making friends?"

Gemma massaged his shoulder possessively and looked at Swift. "We were just getting a taste for each other, baby. She's too sickly sweet for me." She curled his hair on her fingers playfully. "But I know you got a thing for skipping straight to dessert."

She walked off and Swift felt herself letting go of the breath she was holding. Tig chuckled as he gave her a pair of jeans he'd sourced from the clubhouse, some crow eater had probably left in a hurry without them. "Here," he said. He made no attempt to hide watching her pull them on as he murmured, "So what flavour is she?"

"Kinda nutty." Swift pulled the skinnies up to her waist and zipped them up, they were a little loose but they'd do. "Put me to work, sweetheart, let me show you what I can do."

If it was up to Tig, he'd lock her in that room and get her on all fours on the couch. Her ass looked delicious in those jeans, all he wanted to do was ride her and finish what they'd started the night before. He let out a low growl, it was almost impossible to hide how turned on he was at the very idea.

"Oh, you can," he murmured, pinching her face in his hands and licking his tongue over her lips. "Tonight, you stay at mine, make it all up to me."

She blinked at him playfully. "I've got my own bed to christen tonight," she said innocently. "I'd say you can come join me but I was going to ask Scottie along."

Tig huffed at the idea, no goddamn way was Chibs getting another go with her, not now, not ever. "You can forget that little crush right now," he said firmly. "While you're in this town, you're mine. Got it?"

Swift laughed. "Nobody owns me, love. Especially not you." She passed him and pulled at his shirt playfully. "I wouldn't eat bitchy old crow leftovers anyway," she added, nodding towards Gemma. Tig opened his mouth to object but bit his tongue as a customer walked over to Swift and she turned on her perfectly charming smile. She flirted and chatted, touching the guy just the perfect amount to totally control the conversation.

Tig hated how good she was. He hated how much he wanted her, how little he could control his violent urge to fuck her. Goddamn it, she was just waiting to cause him grief. Her little dalliances with Chibs were bothering him, maybe he should sort it out brother-to-brother. Some slut wasn't worth this.

"Hey." He waved to Chibs and jogged across the lot to catch up with him. Chibs grinned and dropped his arm around Tig's shoulders.

"Aye, glad I found you, Tiggy Tig," he said with a smile. "I wanted to ask you something." He put his hands in his pockets and swung his hips back and forth like a nervous little boy. "Swift. I quite fancy myself a wee spin, if you get my drift. Just wanted to check you didn't mind."

Tig hesitated, he had been about to ask the damn same question. He frowned, parting his lips to speak but then clamping them shut again. It was very rare of Chibs to ever express an interest in anyone, and there was a funny sort of excitement in his eyes that Tig was sure he hadn't seen before.

"She getting the blood pumping to that old British boner going, brother?" he teased. Chibs blushed a bit and laughed shyly.

"Yeah, well. Just my type, you know? Trouble. Fiona was just the same." He looked towards TM, where Swift was leaning on the bonnet of the car, chatting with the customer. She was up-selling something, that was for sure. "I know she nicked your cash, but I'll get it back."

Tig chuckled and patted Chibs' arm. "No, don't worry about it. Enjoy her, man, if you can get in those pants." He laughed. "You won't tame her, though."

Chibs smiled at that. "Where I come from, the wild horses were always the best." He nodded gratefully and gave Tig an almighty hug. "Thank you, brother. You really don't mind?" They both looked over to see her swinging playfully while the customer scribbled something on a form for her, signing it off. Tig sighed, of course he minded but he could see Chibs looking happy at the mere thought of a chance with her.

"Yeah, go crazy. She'll probably shun you anyway," he teased, giving Chibs a thump. "You're more, like, best friend material."

"Aye, probably." Chibs tried to run his hand through his hair to make it look more styled and gave Tig a hopeful smile. "Wish me luck."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N - Just a heads up that some of this is quite gory! Life of a Son and all...! So if you have a weak stomach or generally delicate constitution, you might want to not read this while you're having a lunch!**

**It's just short one, something more sexy to come so Chibs fans better prepare yourselves...! ;-)**

* * *

><p>"So is this some sort of date?" Swift mused as she dragged her feet along behind Chibs. He was armed with a couple of axes as he jumped down from the van, a big roll of sheet plastic balanced on one shoulder as he pointed to the warehouse.<p>

"Depends whether you fancy Chinese or not." He unlocked the door and swung it open to reveal three bodies, all Asian guys, dead and face down on the concrete. Swift laughed at his little joke, she appreciated that one.

"Wet work?" She sighed as he chucked a boiler suit at her. She pulled it on, zipping it up over her own clothes. It was way too big, hanging baggily on her frame, and she tried to tie it tighter to her but to no avail. "And why'd you think I know how to do this?"

Chibs watched as she picked up one of the axes to test the weight as he rolled the first corpse onto some of the plastic. "Dunno. Just seemed like you'd be up for giving it a try." He'd barely moved out the way before she brought the axe down with a crunch against the shoulder. The arm fell away easily and Chibs smiled. Of course she knew what she was doing.

"You want steaks or stir fry?" she asked as she moved around and started on the other side. He chuckled.

"Got to fit them all in there," he said, pointing to a whisky barrel on the side. "Irish idea of humour." She went straight to cut the elbow too, and then remove the hands.

"You drain them?" she asked, motioning to the blood already splashing about. Chibs wrinkled his nose, realising that maybe Tig would have been a better supervisor for this trip. He never really enjoyed the butchery as much as he and Happy did, but this had been Tig's idea for a way for them to spend some time together.

"Warts and all please, darlin'."

She smiled as she wiped her hair out of her eyes with her forearm and nodded towards the other axe. "Don't expect me to do all of the work, darlin'," she replied teasingly. "I'll do my share but I'm not your slave."

Chibs laughed. "Believe me, if you were, we wouldn't be doing this, that's for sure."

There it was, that little nervous flirtation that it took all of his courage to manage to get out. Swift didn't answer and grunted as she swung the blade down into the waist. That was always the worst bit, it was never a clean cut, always gristly with fat. She pulled a face as a bit of white bile ebbed out of it with the most sickening smell. Chibs put his hand over his mouth.

"Christ. What did that bastard eat?"

"What would we be doing?" Swift glanced up at him, still focused on the task at hand but curious to his conversation. She paused for a moment and unzipped the top half of the boiler suit, too hot, and tied the arms around her waist. Chibs looked at her in confusion and she waved her hand. "If we weren't doing this?"

Chibs flexed his fingers as he pulled the ankles of another body and dropped it onto the sheet. "I don't know. Might have asked you for dinner or something."

"I don't really eat," she shrugged. With this cut a bit of blood spattered up onto her face and she scowled, spitting it off her lips down onto the ground. "Not all that hungry right now either."

He wasn't that surprised. She gave one of the detached feet a kick as she prowled around the second corpse, wondering where to start. "Where'd you learn all this shite?" She didn't answer and he tried again. "I mean, the guns and the general little Catwoman trickster stuff is good, but this?" He motioned around him. "You didn't even flinch."

"You learn not to," she said with a coy smile. "I much prefer to keep my cool, you know?" She'd never tell him about the years of training. It would only get his back up and she needed him as amenable as possible. If he had any idea that she had once been a fed, he'd probably kill her and add her to the goddamn barrel.

"Still so secretive," he teased gently. "You know, you can let your guard down. You bared pretty much everything to the club last night."

She grimaced. "Yeah, I don't remember that so it didn't happen." Another swing, another cut, she was like a damn little factory on her own.

"You looked like you were having fun," Chibs shrugged. "We all loved it, if it helps."

Of course they had. A woman dancing like that was a treat they'd occasionally watch at Cara Cara, but when she was in the club, willing to play, the sweat on her body so tantalisingly close they could taste it, and she was responding to their baying and hollering? It was something else entirely. The fact that he had nearly got her home took it to a different level.

"You loved it."

If she hadn't been covered in blood, he probably would have jumped her as she said it. Her tone was so teasing, Chibs bit down on his lip to stop himself blurting out something inappropriate. Swift leaned down to start moving some of the body parts into the case and looked at Chibs expectantly to help. He flapped for a moment before realising she needed assistance and moved awkwardly around her to try to get involved.

"Excuse me."

He miscalculated how close she was to him and accidentally smeared bright red blood all across her top as he scraped the end of a leg against her. Swift groaned as she felt the wetness seeping through her shirt and against her skin.

"Jesus, Chubs, what the hell?" She gave him a thump in annoyance and, sticking her hand in some of the mess, smeared it across his face to prove a point. "Idiot."

Chibs tried to wipe it off quickly with his sleeve but only proceeded to spread it all over his own clothing. "Fuck, I'm sorry, I..." He didn't even know what to say, she made him so damn nervous he kept fucking up. "You can come back to mine, shower."

She scowled as she crushed the body parts down with her hand to pack them in, completely nonplussed. "Seriously? What, so you can try and see me naked?"

Chibs turned red as he hurried to help her. "No, not at all."

"Don't you want to see me naked, Chubs?" She paused and stood up. The boiler suit hung loose around her hips but her little white vest, now dirty and blood-stained, hung tight around her torso. Chibs gulped as she wiped her hands down on the pants, staring up at him with those challenging eyes. Even covered in that mess, she looked bloody gorgeous.

"How do you do that?" he growled, abandoning what he was doing and marching over to her. "Little imp." He ran his hands over her waist as he pushed his lips to hers. Swift laughed.

"What are you, some sort of necrophiliac?" She batted him away. "We have a job to finish."

"Aye, we do," he insisted, not letting go of her. "From the woods."

"You really are a freak for the dead," she teased. "Let's finish what we have here, and then take that shower." She pressed her hand to his chest and pushed him away gently. "If you're lucky I might let you scrub me down."

She pushed a little peck onto his cheek and got back to work. Chibs stood staring at her dreamily before she cleared her throat, demanding he start helping again. He smiled and bounded over, inspired by her promise and eagerly getting to work so he could get her out of there.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N - Should probably warn you that this one's NSFW because, you know, Swift and Chibs flirting in a van is never going to end any other way. Although it might not end quite as you expect... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chibs felt sick by the time they had finished packing the barrel with body parts. Swift seemed to take the same sick sense of satisfaction from the job that someone like Happy or Tig might, she spent a good few minutes working out how to press everything down to fit the lid back on, and Chibs watched with a sick sense of fascination as she finished the job off on her own. She looked at him expectantly as she pulled off her bloody gloves and tossed them at him.<p>

"Are we going home now? I'm starving."

The idea of eating made him gag and she chuckled as he walked a few steps ahead of her back to the van. He held the phone to his ear as he glanced back at her and motioned for her to get in.

"Aye, Prez, all done. Yeah," he murmured, looking at her for a moment. "Yeah, she had a great fucking time." Clay gave him another instruction and he pressed his lips together. He hadn't expected that particular blessing but he nodded slowly. "Aye, I'll take her home now."

Swift was sitting in the passenger seat with her feet up on the dashboard when he climbed in beside her. All their clothes had been left in a pile for Happy to come and do a little acid disposal before dropping the 'gift' off back to Henry Lin. Her jeans clung to her and her blood-stained shirt glared at him challengingly and Chibs rubbed the back of his head for a second.

"Guess I'll have to wash that when I get home," he muttered. Swift shrugged and pulled it off, tossing it at him as she sat there in just her bra, not thinking very much of it. "It's okay, burn it, it was only from your club anyway."

Chibs gulped as he walked over to the warehouse to drop it in with the rest of the bloody clothing. How he was going to get home without exploding he wasn't sure, how she could so nonchalantly sit there in her goddamn underwear, as if it was the most normal thing in the whole world, he couldn't understand. It was probably one of her little mind games to get in his head, undermine him. He rolled his eyes as he locked up once more and jogged back to the van. She was just a tease, that was all. "Don't fall for it," he chided himself as he got into the van.

"Fall for what?"

Her eyes glinted in the moonlight and Chibs groaned out loud as he saw her twisted, her hands on the seat between them, crushing her breasts into the two fullest, most perfect cups he had ever seen in all his life. He could look past the dirt and the dark, dried blood on her skin because in that moment, all he could see was her.

"None of that," he chided, trying to ignore her. He stuck the key in the engine and focused his eyes firmly ahead of him as he drove back towards the main road. Swift pouted, annoyed that he was trying to take control of the situation, and playfully kicked off her shoes before extending one of her legs across to Chibs' side of the van. Her bare toes, pretty and perfectly painted, ran playfully against his pants, teasing him with gentle, encouraging strokes. Chibs tried to ignore her but it was near impossible as she started to get the reaction she was after. He cursed, glancing down at his groin and wishing he wasn't getting as hard as he was.

"What's the matter, Chubs? Scared you might enjoy it?"

He glanced at her to see that she had her tongue out, just edging over her lip as she kept her balance on the seat and moved her second leg across to play with him. Chibs shook his head. "Chibs. It's Chibs," he repeated, trying to clear his head. "You're a bad girl, you are."

"That's what Daddy used to say," she teased. Ugh, how she could make something so perverse sound so sexy. He hated that. "Bet that's what you think, right? I must have been… abused, foster homes, some shit like that?"

He laughed as he felt her toes wrapping around his hardening erection. "Figures," he said. "That your story?"

"Bet you'd love that." She glanced ahead to see a straight, easy stretch of road and her foot wandered up along his chest and dragged gently along his jaw. Chibs nipped her as her big toe ran against his lips and she giggled a little. "Oh so tragic, poor little girl needs saving."

He grinned and caught her ankle in his hand, returning it to its spot against his crotch. "You definitely don't need saving," he muttered, holding it there. He snuck a quick look at her. "Brother took a fancy to you? Uncle maybe?"

"Incest's not exactly my thing." Why was it men always liked the really disturbed ones? She rolled her eyes in the darkness, Tig would probably love the idea that a family member had touched her up in some way. Swift was just a normal girl who had made a few bad calls, maybe that fantasy wasn't enough for them though. "Can't I just be an innocent little thing?"

"No, you can't."

He took a longer moment to stare at her now. His eyes roamed over her breasts as they wobbled as they drove over a bump in the road and Chibs inadvertently wet his lips with his tongue. Her skin had the smallest crease across her stomach as she flexed her feet around him, rubbing him off with the precision of a pro as she leaned against the door, her hand behind her head. How she could look like she was enjoying herself so much, he just couldn't understand. Trying to concentrate, he took her feet and pushed them back to her side of the seat.

She didn't like that. If there was one thing Swift couldn't bear, it was being told what she could and couldn't do. His refusal of her, especially when she knew that he wanted her, only fuelled her. Getting up on her knees on the seat, she crawled across the middle seat and reached for him, pulling at his belt buckle insistently. He uttered a content snarl as her hand rubbed up against him, gripping his head through his jeans in a way her feet just couldn't manage, and he lifted his hips as she tugged his pants down, determined to free him.

"Jesus, Swift, I'm driving, you can't-"

He stopped talking abruptly as her hand wrapped around his cock and led it to her lips. Her tongue curled around his head and he growled, unable to control the urge growing inside of him as she eagerly started to move up and down him. Fuck, she was good, too good, she felt like heaven as her saliva coated him and her lips rolled down his length. He could see her out of the corner of his eye, her tight waist leading up to her perfectly pert ass as she leaned across him on all fours.

"Christ." He tried to focus on the road but it was near impossible as she stretched, taking all of him into her throat as she murmured contently. He slammed his foot down on the break, dragging the van into the lay-by. Swift choked and growled, her nails digging into his legs as she sucked tightly and very lightly bit the head of his cock as she looked up. Her lips glistened and Chibs couldn't help himself, he pulled her mouth up to his, kissing her eagerly. He could taste himself on her as his tongue swirled against hers and Swift mumbled something into his mouth, her fingers not letting him go.

"I don't think I can wait until we get back," she murmured, straddling his lap as her hand worked over his balls, caressing him as she started to kiss along his ears and down his neck. Chibs whimpered as her hands knotted in his hair, dragging his head back against the rest as she sank her teeth into his neck, biting him.

"You… we should wait." He was desperately trying to keep a little control of the situation. "Just five minutes. We can't be out here, on our own."

"You want an audience, baby?" she asked, drawing his head against her jeans. The soft denim against his cock made him moan but he urged her back, pressing her to sit. However much he craved her, he needed to be stronger than that. Being out here, in the desert, they weren't safe. With no escort, they were sitting ducks out in the dark.

"Let's go home, love," he insisted. "I want to enjoy you, don't make me rush." The look in his eye was so earnest that Swift actually softened. She sighed, pushing her hair out of her face as she pouted and started to get off him. Chibs held her waist tight, keeping her there, running his hands along her. "Come on," he murmured. "I'll make sure you don't regret it."

"You better." She poked her finger into his chest and looked him in the eye. "Love."

Chibs grinned as she crawled off him and dropped down in her seat, curling up in a ball. He patted her knees, glad to have won, and drove straight back to his place. He could barely even wait to get inside, he was so determined to spend the rest of the night enjoying every little inch of her. He motioned for her to follow him in but she hung back, hesitant.

"Maybe I should just go home," she said. Chibs looked around, he could see the neighbour twitching her curtain as she stared at the half-dressed women on the front lawn. It wasn't all that unusual a sight, but Chibs felt surprisingly protective. He hopped back down the steps and swung his arm around her as he ushered her into the house.

"No, stay," he murmured, pulling her into another kiss as he backed her against the wall. Swift murmured contently as his tongue rolled against hers and she smiled a little. Who was she kidding? As much as she wanted to tease him and leave him blue-balled, she would prefer the fast, filthy fuck he would give her. Maybe she'd even let him hold her as he fell asleep, that might make a nice change. It had been a while since she'd really slept with anyone. Her lip twitched. Not that she ever slept. She was always awake, always aware.

Chibs led her to the bathroom and ran his hand beneath the shower. Peeling her jeans down, he sank to his knees in front of her and tugged them off. He gulped as he gently drew her panties down, unable to stop himself from staring at her pussy right in front of him. What he wouldn't do to just bury himself in there right now and only come up for air when he was desperate. He leaned up, however, resting his chin against her belly button as he unhooked her bra and tugged it off her. Swift coloured a little, he was being so intimate, it made her weirdly uncomfortable. She didn't like feeling vulnerable but somehow, he managed to make her.

"Here, come on."

She seemed suddenly so innocent as he pushed her beneath the flow of hot water. It ran over her skin and Chibs rolled up his shirt sleeves as he soaked his hands in soap and rubbed them down across her torso. His firm movements washed away the stains on her skin, scrubbing away the grime and the dirt and the blood from their twisted task. He was so consumed with his task, he barely noticed the way she was examining him, staring as he caressed her gently, intently, with a careful rhythm as he washed her skin.

Her hand suddenly slammed against the tap, stopping the water. Chibs looked up at her but she motioned for silence as she looked out towards the hall. Her voice was barely a whisper as she uttered, "There's someone here."

That would be just his damn luck for Happy to come sniffing around again. Chibs got up and tossed her a towel, he'd wanted to enjoy wrapping her up and drying her inch by inch but that pleasure was denied as, instead, he reached around his back for his gun. Swift curled the material around her and tucked it tightly beneath her arm so that it wouldn't come undone as she stepped out and followed behind him. She was sure she had heard something. A window opening, a blind flickering, something.

Chibs remained absolutely motionless as he listened for what she might have heard. Swift pointed to the bedroom, there was something or someone there, she was positive. He nodded slowly and kept his back pressed to the wall as he moved to reach for the door handle, but before he could get to it, the sound of two or three gunshots filled the hall. Swift slammed her body back behind the corner and there was the sound of scuffling, someone rushing to get out. Chibs hurtled after them, his gun raised, and he hurled the door back to see a masked figure scrambling out of the window. He raced to grab them, but all he managed to get was a kick to the face as the intruder clambered out, over the fence and disappeared into the street. Chibs fell back onto the floor, his eyes stinging from the impact.

"Fuck, are you okay?"

Swift crossed to him quickly, leaning out to look out of the window but the perpetrator had already gone. She turned to Chibs and sank down beside him. His lip was bleeding, bust by the rough boot, and she stroked his face gently as she sat him down on the floor. She crossed to the kitchen quickly, finding a bottle of beer to hold to his mouth and returned, sitting down on his lap to press the cold glass against him. He hissed and she adjusted the pressure, trying to help him.

"Bastard," he snapped, annoyed at being interrupted. He glanced at the door, looking at the bullet holes in his door. The wood had splintered and he frowned at the damage. "Nasty little bastard. I'll find them and I'll bloody kill them." She stroked his head softly and kissed his temple with more affection than she had ever given him before. Chibs swallowed and patted her bare legs. "You alright?"

"Fine, I'm fine," she assured him, nodding. "Let me put some clothes on. We should go to the club."

It was the last thing he wanted to do but she was right. Chibs watched as she got up and rummaged for an outfit she could pull together from his clothes. She playfully pulled on some of his tartan boxers and modelled them for him before finding a little white vest and tying a knot in the side to make it fit her. He dragged himself to his feet and gazed out of the window again. Maybe someone had seen them pull over, it didn't seem unlikely but it was unusual be targeted at home. She was right, he should take it to the club, even though all he wanted to do was curl up with her beside him and fall asleep. Chibs held the bottle against his lip again for a moment before looking at the label and seeing a little drop of blood staining the paper from his mouth. He shook his head. Why would anybody target his house when he had nothing there to offer them?

"Are you ready?"

Swift had pulled on a heavy pair of his boots. He chuckled as he looked at her, she looked like some sort of punk cartoon character, but he quite liked it. He nodded and took a swig of beer before leaving the bottle on the table and slamming the window shut, locking it carefully.

"Aye," he muttered. "Guess we better go."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N - Okay, so I've finally got together a little bit of Swift's backstory... hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"You didn't even get a shot off?"<p>

Jax seemed disappointed as Chibs recounted the story to them. Clay sat on a barstool, his expression dark as he eyed Swift sitting on the edge of the pool table. He had refused to let her come into chapel so Chibs had happily hosted the conversation in the main bar, waving away the regular crow eaters for a little bit of privacy while he talked to the guys. Happy frowned, nobody liked the idea of a stranger in their home.

"They fired twice and bolted," Swift said matter-of-factly. "Straight out the window, disappeared. Someone was probably waiting for them." She looked to Chibs for back up and he nodded.

"Aye. Covered, head to foot, masked." He chuckled as he looked at Juice. "Our usual kind of stunt, really."

Clay fidgeted with the gloves on his hands, tugging them down to cover his palms. "Backwater shit. We look at Mayans and we look at Chinese. Yellow's probably got their backs up after their little delivery earlier, don't worry about it." He motioned to Kip. "Keep the prospect with you for now. Cover for you and her," he added, nodding to Swift. "Unless you've been pissing more people off in this town?"

Swift narrowed her eyes at him, Clay made no effort to hide his contempt for her, she could see it written all over his face. She crossed her legs over, stretching them out as she leaned towards him. "Just you and the Nazi," she said. "My interactions in Charming have been… limited."

Clay scowled. "Yeah? Well keep them that way, and I don't mean by fucking around in-house," he muttered, pointing at Tig. "Keep your legs crossed and your mouth shut." Swift rested her hands on the edge of the table as she glared at him.

"Or what?" Her eyes were challenging him, Clay wanted to give her a smack just to knock her down a peg or two. Obviously that break to the nose hadn't been enough to keep her in line. She was trouble and he didn't have the time for it. He started to get up but Tig quickly put an arm around Swift's shoulders to try and relax her a little, his body language shielding her.

"Hey, hey, hey, we're all on the same team here, kids," he said, glancing at Clay to ease him. His gaze was an assurance that he would keep control and Clay grunted as he sat back, his arms crossed. "Sack'll stick with them, it's fine. Maybe all just double up a bit for a couple of days, see if we can't track your little visitor down." He rubbed his hand along Swift's arm, he could feel her vibrating with frustration at Clay's misogynistic instruction. "What were you doing, anyway?"

"Just having a beer," Swift said quickly, looking at Chibs with a knowing smile. He coloured, the tips of his ears turning red with embarrassment. Juice elbowed him as he scrubbed through the footage from a street camera outside Chibs' house on his computer. He paused on a still of Swift, semi-dressed on the driveway and tapped the screen.

"A really good beer," Chibs muttered, slamming the laptop shut and catching Juice's fingers in it. Juice yelped and dragged his hands away quickly, pulling a face. "Wet work makes me thirsty."

Clay sneered as he looked at the woman in his club. "I bet it does." There was no doubt in his mind that they'd been fucking, it annoyed him even more that his hitman had missed an easy shot. That cocky little whore should be dead, they should be digging a hole for her right about now and erasing her from his long list of problems. "Go home, take the prospect. Rest of you stay here."

Dismissed, Chibs drove back and had Sack secure the house before taking Swift back in. He was about to settle down at the table when he saw her go straight to her bag, pull out a pair of latex gloves and yank them on before heading towards the bedroom. He followed her with curiosity and watched as she dropped down to her knees to look at the bullet holes in the bedroom door. Her finger traced carefully along the splintered wood as she examined them.

"Looks like a Colt .45," she said, touching the damaged area and crawling across the floor looking for shell casings. Chibs tilted his head to one side approvingly as he watched her ass waving in the air as she rested on her forearms and studied her findings. She weighed one of the casings up between her fingers and frowned. "You know anyone with one of those?"

Chibs laughed. "A Colt? Jesus, half of Charming. We supply them." He leaned against the wall beside her as she sat up on her knees and handed him the metal sleeve.

"Unmarked bullet. Unofficial."

Chibs hesitated as he looked at it, holding it in the palm of his hand. "Again, our supply." He frowned as he looked at it more carefully. "Go out to Niners and Mexicans, that's an Irish gun with SAMCRO ammunition, no doubt." He scratched his head as he gazed at her in confusion. "You telling me what I think you're telling me?"

She stood up and pulled the gloves off, tucking them into his pocket. "Looks like friendly fire to me, Chubs." She patted his cheek as she walked to the kitchen. Half Sack was sitting at the table, his gun resting in front of him and a beer in one hand. Swift snatched up the gun in a second and turned it on him, unlatching the safety before latching it again and putting it down. "You guys are off your game. Too blasé about the shit around here. World's more dog-eat-dog than ever and you're too busy drinking beer and making bad friends."

She jumped up to sit on the counter, swinging her legs as she stared at Chibs. She could almost see the cogs in his mind whirring slowly. The idea that someone the club were friendly with had been in his home was beginning to sink in, she could see his fingers twitching, eager to ball into angry fists.

"How'd you know that?" he asked, pointing back towards the bedroom. "The gun?"

She shrugged. "Years of staying out of the way?" she suggested. She tried to keep the tone light but they were in dangerous territory, she needed to get away from this conversation and quickly. She tugged her vest down a little, exposing her cleavage. It sure worked, Half Sack suddenly turned to look at her and Chibs gave him a hefty clout across the back of the head.

"Eyes elsewhere, prospect," he demanded. Kip blushed and Swift watched the two scuffle against each other a little as she fished in her pocket for her phone. She saw the light flash as she held it in her palm and flipped it open.

_Need to talk. Station, 10 mins. Hale_

Shit. How the hell was she going to slip away? She snapped the phone shut quickly and gave Chibs a tight smile. "I need a smoke," she said. He started to get her a cigarette but she waved her hand. "Not that crap, a proper smoke. I've got some weed at mine, it'll take me twenty minutes, tops."

Chibs frowned and pointed to Sack. "He can get it, that's what he's for." She laughed.

"What, and leave him to go through my panty drawer? I don't think so." She gave his hand a quick squeeze and looked at him. "Trust me, sweetheart, I'll be back in no time at all." She lowered her voice as she added, "Then maybe you can bin this asshole and we can finish what we started?"

The promise was enough for Chibs to let her go. He pressed a kiss on her forehead and slapped her ass as she headed out the door, watching her as she went. He waited for the sound of his car to depart before motioning to Kip to stay put. "You don't say a goddamn word, prospect," he said firmly. He tossed his cut on and walked out to his bike, his long strides hurrying him along as he mounted the Harley and set off in the direction she had gone.

Swift could see David Hale waiting on the stairs for her as she pulled the car around to the back of the station. He jogged down the steps eagerly and followed her, slipping into the passenger seat and pulling the door to. He gave her a smile but got a cold glare in return.

"What the hell are you doing?" she demanded furiously. "You can't text me, and you sure as hell can't sign it with your goddamn name. Are you trying to get me killed?" Hale smiled, his charming grin felt frustratingly smug to her. She crossed her arms as she scowled at him. "This isn't funny, this isn't what we agreed."

"Oh, you're telling me." It was his turn to look annoyed now. "You know, I like to know who I do business with. I've been doing a bit of research into you." He could see her going pale as he said it, and Swift gritted her teeth, her jaw grinding audibly. "Turns out there's not a lot of information about you out there." She shrugged, trying to be casual, and wound her hair along in her hand, knotting it on her fingers as she twisted it.

"I'm a secretive kind of person."

Hale frowned. "Sure. Except, I'm _really_ good at what I do." He waved a file at her and opened it up, showing her the first few pages. It was a document of basic details, simply titled 'Swift', with a couple of photographs and recent locations, some maps and phone numbers. Half a dozen witness statements, nothing concrete. "But the fact that I can't find a damn thing on you means you're not being honest with me."

Her lip twitched and she forced a smile. "I'm not honest with anyone, sweetheart."

"I can tell." Hale pursed his lips as he flicked to the last page. Swift glanced at it for less than a second and swallowed as she saw a newspaper clipping. She recognised it, that was for sure, she knew it all too well in fact. "You got time for a story?" She didn't answer and he continued anyway. "There was this junior CIA agent. Effie Weaver, her name was. Top of her game, young up and coming, best in her field. Looked an awful lot like you, actually," he added, tapping the photograph on the article. Swift didn't need to look at it, she knew it was her. Ten years younger, blonder, prettier. "Went on a job, messy end for four agents in her team. Tragedy really, her partner found her body so badly tortured that they couldn't even check her dental records. Only knew it was her from her clothes and ID."

She didn't look at him as she said, straight-faced, "That's awful."

"Isn't it?" Hale gaged her eye, she was keeping herself withdrawn, her cards close to her chest. He could tell that hearing it was moving something inside of her, he had no doubt she was the same woman. "You should have told me you were a fed."

"A fed? Me?" She laughed out loud at that. "You're talking shit," she said, shaking her head as she stared him down. "I don't know what you're trying to do here, Mr Hale, but I think you've got the wrong person."

Hale couldn't believe she was going to deny it. He had it in front of him, he was so sure he was right. He had spent hours trying to find something that would give him a clue, dragging his fingers through missing person reports and cross referencing every damn thing he could find. There were thousands, literally thousands, of missing women on file but it was only when some sweet-looking eighteen-year-old prostitute from Virginia had cropped up that he'd started cross-checking government indexes. He gave her the file, pressing it into her hands.

"I know who you are and I know you killed an innocent person to protect that," he said firmly. "You can deny it all you want but I know what you are and what you did. And the second those guys find out, you're dead, it's as simple as that. They don't care how old your connection is, they'll kill you."

Swift snatched the file away and shoved it into her bag quickly. She'd have to burn the damn thing before she got back to Chibs' place. "You're crazy," she repeated, trying to convince herself as much as him. "I don't know who this is, and you don't know what you're talking about."

"You need to hurry up," David warned her. His voice was gentler now, encouraging. No wonder she'd been so desperate to keep moving, she had plenty she had to keep quiet and she couldn't take the risk of anybody taking too much interest in her. "I want Clay Morrow, you know I do. I don't care what you have to do, Effie, but I swear to God, I'll make all of it disappear if you just help me put him behind bars." He motioned to the file. "I want to help you. I really do."

Swift bristled and leaned across the car to open the door. "This conversation is over. I'm sorry about that girl, but I don't know her and I'm trying to keep my end of the deal here." Hale gripped her arm, he was firm but careful not to hurt her. His eyes looked at her imploringly as he murmured,

"Please. Get in, get out, don't get involved with these people. I'm doing everything I can to protect you but I need you to deliver."

He ducked out of the car and Swift felt herself searching for breath as he slammed the door shut and walked back into the station. Jesus Christ, what was she doing? She shouldn't be here, she should have moved on when she wanted to. She tried to pull herself together, steadying the anxious rhythm of her heart as she breathed through her nose. For years she had escaped her past, but stupid, eager David Hale had had too long to focus on her. She nibbled the skin on her fingers, chewing at her cuticles anxiously. She had to focus. Hale was right, get in, get out.

She started the car and pulled out quickly, checking up and down the street. She'd need to circle back to hers, get rid of those damn papers and pick up her stash to prove the reason for her trip. She was so distracted that she didn't even notice Chibs' bike tailing her a couple of cars back.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N - Your wish is my command, team! A little bit of rough and tumble before a rather tricky confrontation. Can Chibs trust Swift? And, more importantly, can she trust him? Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Something wasn't right, she knew it the second she walked into the place. David had been to great lengths to secure her a little property on the edge of one of Jacob Hale's estates, it was a pretty little one-bed with just enough character to not be boring. Swift ran her hand over the lock on the door, it seemed to be fine, untampered with, but she was sure something was off.<p>

"Get in, get out," she reminded herself. She didn't have time for this. She dropped Hale's file in the sink and looked in the cupboard underneath for something useful. Finding a half-bottle of vodka, she tipped it in and tossed her lighter in after it. The flames licked up and around the metal and she stared at them for a moment. That file, that paper, it had to disappear. Hell, she probably needed to track down Hale's computer and the printer he used, maybe have a coffee-spilling accident, make sure none of it was traceable. Hacking police databases wasn't exactly something she practiced, maybe that Juice kid could help her out.

The cracking of the paper burning provided just enough noise to make her jumpy. She glanced out of the front window, half-expecting someone to stalk around the house. Jesus, she had to relax. David had her on edge. "Joint should do it." At least she could let even a little of her guard down if Chibs was there. Old softie would make sure she was okay.

Tossing a damp towel over the flames, she padded through the house to the bedroom. She needed a new gun, the Sons had taken all of her weapons from her. Tig had been all too pleased to reclaim those nice pistols, she'd quite liked those. As she started across the room to her bedside table to retrieve her personal revolver, she spotted the reason for her nervousness. A black figure twitched, just inside of her wardrobe. It was the slightest bit ajar but Swift was used to the usual checks. She swallowed, trying to ignore it. She just needed that damn gun in her hands.

As she moved to pull the drawer open, her assailant made his play. She managed to yank the whole drawer to the ground, knocking the gun down onto the rug and kicking it just out of reach beneath the bed. She swore as the guy slammed his body weight against her, shoving her roughly against the bed.

"Get off me!" she demanded furiously, her fingernails lashing at his neck fiercely. It was the only bit of skin exposed, she could see nothing but black clothing and that little glimpse of black flesh. His grip was strong but her determination was stronger, she wrapped her legs in with his and turned him, sending him careering to the floor as she was dragged down along with him.

"Stupid bitch." He wound her hair in his hands and slammed her head against the foot of the bed. Swift growled in frustration and shoved her fingers roughly into his mouth, dragging on his jaw, determined to break it. No way, no goddamn way.

"Asshole." She elbowed him in the face and he snarled audibly, grabbing at her shirt in a bid to get control of her. "Who sent you?"

"Gash has gotta go." He managed to stagger to his feet and hurled her towards the mirror. The glass shattered and Swift winced as she felt a dozen little nicks cover her arms and shoulders. She could see him eyeing her, working out his next move. She was cornered and he stood between her and her gun.

"What do you want?" She tried to reason, it was what she was best at. "You want to fuck? You want your cock sucked?" She could see him contemplating the proposal and she took his moment of indecision to plough into him. This could work, she could make this work. He tripped over the rug and fell back on the bed, and she climbed on top of him roughly. "You want to go home with something to talk about, baby?"

She could do with a knife. She'd cut this prick's dick off and force feed it to him, that would be something to talk about. He changed his mind and lifted his knee, slamming her hard in the ass and sending her sprawling to the floor as she tumbled over him. Swift groaned but reached for the gun, just managing to catch it in her fingers as he got to his feet again, the bed between them. She pulled the trigger from below the frame and the first shot buried itself just below his knee.

He cried out loudly, a roar that was sure to attract attention. Shit, this wasn't what she needed. The guy dropped to his knees on the floor in agony and Swift paced around the bed quickly, grabbing a scarf off the back of the door and tying it tightly around his neck in one smooth move. She gave it a pull to test its tightness and he barked dryly as he choked.

"Let me ask again," she demanded. "Who sent you?"

She needed to secure his arms but she was struggling for ideas with the gun in one hand and her new leash in the other. She kicked him down onto all fours, her boot stomping against his spine hard. Falling forward only had the result of tightening her noose and the guy spluttered. She reached forward and pulled off his ski mask. He was black, young, with ink along the back of his neck. IX.

"Fucking whore," he spat, trying to look at her. Swift laughed and stroked his short, shaved hair with amusement.

"Oh bless you," she chuckled. "A whore's just a woman who sleeps with everyone but you."

In a last bid attempt to win the fight, the guy kicked his good leg back. He collapsed to the ground as he did, but also succeeded in knocking Swift off her feet. She dropped down onto the floor with surprise, he must have been in insane pain, she didn't think he would risk it. As the man crawled across to climb over her, fully intending to strangle the living daylights out of her, she pressed her gun to his stomach and did the only thing she could. She squeezed the trigger and watched as the light drained almost immediately from the man's eyes.

"Oh Jesus."

He fell dead on top of her, his blood already seeping onto her bare legs. She pushed him off quickly, this was the last thing she needed. A dead stranger in the house she'd been set up in by a cop.

"Shit." She needed to clean this up, but she glanced at her watch. She had already been way too long, Chibs would be going spare. "Shit, shit, shit." She edged herself back and got up. Looking at the corpse on the ground she swallowed. What was she meant to do? Leave it here? She was covered in blood, she couldn't go back to Chibs' like this.

"Swifty!"

She turned suddenly as she heard thumping on the front door. Chibs' gruff Scottish accent was instantly recognisable and she scowled, how the hell was she going to explain this? She had every intention of just getting rid of this damn body in the woods but if he saw it...

"Open the goddamn door." His tone was threatening now, she was at risk of undoing all of the good work she had built up with him. Fuck, she was going to have to do this.

She stalked through the house and pulled open the door, hiding behind it to shield herself from the outside. Chibs strode in and stared at her, wide-eyed as he saw the state of her. There was already a bruise forming across half of her face and her skin was covered in nasty little cuts from the glass. He scanned down her body and swore loudly as he saw the blood all over her legs.

"It's not mine," she corrected him quickly. "I had an... unexpected visitor."

She walked though to the bedroom and motioned to the floor. Chibs looked over the guy. "Mary mother of Christ." He carefully picked his way around and looked at the guy's face and ink before staring up at her. "Kid's a Niner."

"Friend of yours?"

She watched as he leaned over and fished a Colt .45 out of the guy's waistband. Swift sighed with relief, glad that he hadn't pulled it on her. There weren't that many ways out of a gun fight, that was for sure.

"Kinda." Chibs dropped the gun on the bed. He edged around the room to come back to her and looked at her. The bruises, the cuts, none of them seemed to bother her. His overwhelming need to ask about her meeting with David Hale disappeared as he could see she was hurt. "Tell me what happened."

"He was here when I got in," she said. "Hiding in here."

Chibs sniffed the room. "You have a bonfire or something?" Swift swallowed, glancing nervously towards the sink. She hadn't even checked that the paperwork was gone.

"Was just tidying up some shit," she said. She needed to deflect. "You think this is the guy from your place?"

Chibs was sure of it. "Aye, maybe." He scratched his head, how would anyone know that she would be alone, here? Only he and Half Sack knew she was coming back to her house. "Okay. Well. We should clear this up, I guess."

Swift swallowed. She couldn't risk Hale finding any clue of this happening here, it wasn't like she could burn the house down. She was there on a police arrangement. "I should call it in."

Chibs laughed at her but soon stilled as he realised she was serious. "Are you joking?"

"He broke into my home and attacked me." She stared at him stonily. "What do you want me to do?"

"We can clean this up." Chibs looked around. "It's nice enough but we can bleach it down, redecorate." She was shaking her head. No way, Hale would know something had happened. "You paying up front?"

"It's more an agreement." She gave him a lopsided grin. "Forget it, I can sort it out." Chibs pulled a face.

"This is one of Jacob Hale's properties," he muttered, eyeing her suspiciously. He scowled as he pieced it together in his mind. "Jesus, was that why you saw David Hale?"

Swift frowned. "David Hale?"

"I saw you." Chibs glared at her. "With him, talking. He set you up here?"

She ignored his question. "You followed me?"

"You lied to me!" His voice was suddenly loud and boomed through the house. Swift stared at him, surprised by his fierce reaction. "What, are you on his books?" His whole temperament changed as he realised she must be. It was why she was sticking around, why she was suddenly being so very helpful. His nostrils flared as it sank in to his head. "Christ. What am I going to do with you?"

She could see him reaching for his gun and she put her hands up instantly. "Look, I'm sorry. He offered me cash, wanted me to rat on the MC. I was never going to do that, you know I wouldn't. I'd gain nothing but a target for my back. The money was good, I was just taking it." She moved towards him carefully. "Filip, please, you have to believe me. You and me, I thought we were understanding each other."

Her hand on him made Chibs still. He pushed her off, hesitant. The affection he had felt for her just hours before was pulling at his chest but he couldn't work out how to feel. "Aye, me too." He shook his head. "You're a liar."

"I'm a con." She stared at him defiantly. "And one of your buddies is trying to kill me."

"Maybe you deserve it."

His cutting words hit her hard. Swift very rarely felt herself growing close to someone and she suddenly remembered why. Rejection hurt more than any stupid assault ever could. "I'm sorry," she said. "You should leave, I need to call this in."

"Aye, and I need to tell LeRoy," Chibs muttered bluntly. He looked at her arms, the sore spots all over her body. "The club, I'll have to tell them."

"About him?" She knew he meant about her, but she looked at him hopefully. "Please, Chibs. I'm begging you to trust me. I... I don't want to hurt you. You just have to know that I'm trying to protect your club."

"And why would you do that?"

His gaze was withering but she boldly stepped closer to him and pressed her lips up to his. Chibs closed his eyes as he felt her against him, that same little wicked temptress, playing with his mind and confusing him. He was sure, though, when she kissed him she meant it.

"Because I'm trying to protect you." She tapped him. "Go. The neighbours will call it in if I don't. You need to leave, please." She smiled gently. "I'll be in touch in a few hours, I swear. I just need you to believe me. Please." She stroked his cheek. "Please."

He couldn't be there, he knew that. Looking at the dead Niner, he gritted his teeth and nodded. "You call me," he muttered. "I'll work out the rest."

She pushed a grateful kiss on his mouth and ushered him out. "Give me a few hours." He harrumphed but still pulled a burner from his pocket and pushed it into her hand.

"Use this," he insisted. "Stay off the radar."

"I will." She looked at him for a long moment before whispering, "Thank you," and shutting the door.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N - Another little NSFW chapter, Swift's busy securing herself a bit of... protection. In that way that she does. And, let's be honest, it's well overdue. Enjoy! x**

* * *

><p>Hale rubbed Swift's shoulder gently as he sat down beside her at the kitchen table. She had a mug of a coffee in front of her but she hadn't touched it, she just stared at it blankly. Playing the victim was always difficult, she hated having to pretend to be weak but it was what was expected. David looked over the cuts all across her back, a medic had carefully dressed each one individually to make sure they would heal without scarring.<p>

"Someone must have followed you," he said quietly. "Your location's compromised, I can't let you stay here any more." He lowered his voice as he leaned forward. "My brother's furious, this is a quiet little place, they don't like trouble."

"Neither do I." She looked at him in frustration. "This is your fault. They probably followed me from the station, I've had nothing to do with these Niner guys, you know my dealings have been with SAMCRO."

Hale pulled a face, he was aware of that and he already knew that the Sons and the Niners were generally allied with each other. He scratched at his chin in frustration, he couldn't understand why a Niner would have targeted Swift. It made no sense, it wasn't like she had interfered with any of their business and her previous life was a million miles from the one she was living here in Charming. Unless they had decided she was some sort of plant, she was just another girl in town.

"They probably think I'm a rat," she muttered, absently stirring the spoon in the coffee but not taking a sip. She needed to do something with her hands, she was sick of playing the weepy girl. "If they saw me with you, and know I've been spending time with the MC…" She trailed off, it was enough to leave Hale to think on. Maybe he would back off now, that was all she needed. A bit of space, so she could control what she needed to. "You're putting me in danger, this isn't fair."

Hale bristled at that. "I'm the good guy here," he insisted, looking at her staunchly. "I'm trying to help you. If I wanted to arrest you, I would and I could but I haven't because I want more than a low-rent pickpocket."

Swift sat back in her seat now and closed her eyes. This was turning into her worst sort of nightmare. "So I can't stay here, where am I supposed to go?"

That he couldn't answer. If the Niners were looking for her, she would need protection. Putting a police escort on her would only raise SAMCRO's suspicions about her connection back to him, he couldn't risk it. Rubbing his hands together for a moment, he stared at her. The dark bruising across her face made his heart feel heavy, that was his fault, he'd left her in a vulnerable position. "I'm going to reach out to Jax Teller. Get him to have one of his guys with you."

Swift had to choke back the laugh that filled her lungs. Great, so she'd be right back where she started, on a short leash with the Sons of Anarchy. "No, you can't. If you ask, they'll know something has happened, they can't know that." She swallowed, only able to hope that Chibs would keep her secret for her. He'd report the dead Niner, sure, but hopefully her involvement would be kept under the carpet. "Let me do it, I'll ask Telford, he's been nice to me."

Hale smiled, that didn't surprise him. Of all of them, Chibs was the soft touch, he was an old-fashioned sort of romantic when he wasn't terrorising his neighbours. "Okay. He needs to be with you all the time, I can't have you on your own." He watched as the body was carted through the house on a gurney, a white sheet pulled over it. "You stay with him, stay at his if you have to."

She knew that wouldn't be a problem but she gazed after the corpse as the EMTs pushed the thing out of the house. This was all getting too risky staying here, the red and blue lights glinting through the windows from outside were warning her to get out of town. "Are they friendly?" she asked, biting on the edge of her nail. "Sons and that black gang?"

Hale sighed. "Sometimes." Swift started to shake her head.

"You think I can trust him? Scottie?" She rubbed her hand along her arm and winced as she caught her finger against one of the cuts. She needed to know, if anybody could tell her what they were like, it would be Hale. He seemed to know them all too well. David nodded slowly.

"He's a good guy, inside. If you haven't done something to piss them off? I don't think he'd hurt you."

She smiled at that, flirty and shy all in the same moment. "I think I've made the right apologies," she nodded. "Pretty sure if I was on a hit list, I'd be dead by now." Hale smirked, she was probably right. SAMCRO didn't leave their business lying around, and it was sure unlike them to pass it on to someone else if it was club-sanctioned. Those men were true to their word, if they wanted something gone, they would do it themselves.

"Call him," Hale advised. "Chibs. Play nice, make him think you want to be there. I don't care how you do it, but you need to be handcuffed to one of those boys at all times if you want to keep your head." She grinned a little at his unwitting joke. "I'll dig into this Niners thing, see if I can't find out what's going on."

One of the investigators came out of the bedroom and nodded to David. "We're all done here, we can get going." Hale nodded as he stood up, pushing his chair back.

"I'll keep someone on you until he's with you. You want me to call him?" he asked. Swift shook her head and raised the burner in her hand.

"No, it's okay, I can do it." She smiled and stood, and, not forgetting her usual manners, gave David a long, grateful hug, pressing a kiss onto his cheek. "Thank you."

David blushed a little and motioned for everyone to clear out of the house. One young officer remained on the front door and Swift let out a long-held breath as she watched the cars pulling away. She fiddled with the phone for a moment before opening it and rolling through to find Chibs' number. It wasn't like his place was much safer, that she knew, but two pairs of eyes would always be better than one. She twisted her hair on her fingers as she waited for him to answer.

"It's me," she murmured. "Can you get here?"

There was something in her request that made her feel like she was crumbling inside. She didn't like asking for help, reaching out was something Swift had long given up on doing. She pressed her lips together as she looked up, blinking away the huge desire she had to just… cry. She didn't want to admit the need for assistance, she didn't want to ask for him, but in the same moment, it was all she needed. Just a bit of support, that was all. She didn't like to feel scared, being on the move kept her empowered but it wasn't like she could just go. She was too caught up now to just run.

Chibs arrived within ten minutes, he couldn't have been far away. Swift sat on the front step, her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands, and she stood the second his Harley stopped. Chibs didn't say a word, he simply motioned for her to get on and she did, wrapping her arms around his waist. She hated needing extra protection, she was usually so good at taking care of herself but Hale was obviously concerned and she didn't take that lightly. Chibs smiled a little as she squeezed him and leaned her head against his back, and he zipped straight back to his place. Half Sack was still there but he left as soon as they came in.

"You want a drink?" Chibs asked, looking back from the fridge. It was all she wanted but she couldn't, not tonight, not when she needed to stay alert. Part of her wanted to just give herself over to his care entirely, but she knew it wasn't an option. She shook her head.

"Did you tell them?" she murmured, curling up on the couch. Chibs glanced over at her as he got himself a beer and padded across to join her. He dropped down on the seat beside her as she continued to talk. "About what happened?"

Chibs nodded. "Aye. Called LeRoy directly. That kid, had a screw loose up here." He tapped his temple. "They were voting on his patch as it was, he was probably trying to strike up some business on his own before he got excommunicated." He dropped his arm around Swift's shoulders, pulling her a little closer. "LeRoy wasn't too fussed, you inadvertently did him a favour. Lucky little thing that you are."

"And the club?" She was leaning into him now, looking up at him. Her fingers toyed with the edge of his hair, trying to distract herself, trying to control everything buzzing inside of her with that very simple movement. Chibs pursed his lips a little.

"They don't know yet," he said quietly. "I'll tell them, now it's clear with black, but." She was staring at him, her eyes looked huge as she gazed at him. "It was a break-in, you acted in self-defence. That shite about the .45, you keep it quiet until I've worked it out, you understand?" She nodded and he sighed, stroking her hair with his palm. "Christ, what am I going to do with you?"

She knew what she wanted to do. She needed to secure him, she needed him on her side. She pushed her palm down into the seat between them and lifted herself, pressed her mouth to his. It wasn't sexual this time, it wasn't with that all-consuming lust that she normally approached him with. It was something different, something… grateful. Chibs groaned softly as her hand snaked up around his neck, pulling him closer and tugging him over her. His arm reached to her legs, dragging her onto his lap, he bit her lower lip as her tongue teased his. Jesus, what was he doing? This girl was causing nothing but problems but all he wanted to do was possess her entirely.

"No more interruptions," he muttered into her mouth. He picked her up and carried her to his room. Swift's hands gripped his shoulders as he lay her down, his hands running along her body as he dropped her on the sheets. Chibs nudged her knees apart as he crawled over her and his lips massaged hers. His hands rolled over her, massaging her curves as he enjoyed every little taste of her on his tongue. Swift murmured, arching her back as she pressed her chest into his, his hips pinning hers as his fingers toyed with the edge of her shirt.

"No more," she whispered against his tongue. The way she said it sent a shiver though him, Chibs growled low as he tugged at his belt. Swift did the rest, eager to get him undressed, hungry to get him inside of her. She pulled at his clothing, shoving his cut off his shoulders, pulling at his black T-shirt and tossing it on the floor eagerly. She rolled him over, pressing him onto his back as she straddled him, her hands running over his torso as she pulled off her top. Chibs murmured approvingly as he saw her perfect body and she tugged on him, drawing him to sit up as she pressed her breasts against him.

"Christ." He buried his head in her chest, kissing her skin as he worked his way up to her neck and her jaw. Her hand slipped between her legs, rubbing him as she tugged her shorts aside. Swift wet her lips and Chibs moaned into her mouth as she guided him inside of her. God, she was hot and wet and ready for him, she felt like heaven as she wriggled down on top of him, connecting them as tight as she possibly could. Her hands ran into his hair, tugging at him as she rode him with an eagerness neither of them could deny. Even if she wanted to tell herself the interaction was just to assure her security, she couldn't ignore the way her body was responding to him.

"Come here," she whispered, leading his lips to hers as she kissed him hungrily. She held him, pulling him close to her as they writhed together, their bodies fitted so perfectly that Chibs didn't dare move away from her. Her hands were on his back, her nails digging into his skin as she rocked against him, and he snarled as he suddenly tossed her flat onto the bed, overtaking her in his need to have her. She yelped at the sudden impact, the sheets stinging her sore skin, but neither of them cared.

Chibs held onto her shoulders, pinning her down as he moved more fervently now. All that teasing, all of those little flirty glimpses and naughty little looks had led them to this and he needed to get his fill. He nipped her ear and she giggled, suddenly relaxed beneath him. He was sure she had never seemed more beautiful to him, maybe it was because her guard was down. Maybe, for once, he wasn't scared that she might try and trick him. She wanted to be there. She wanted to fuck him.

"You little minx," he murmured, grabbing her leg and pulling it around his waist. She laughed and swung her calves around his back, wrapping them tight and lifting her ass from the bed. Chibs groaned, she was so goddamn tight as she held onto him, enjoying the pleasure he was filling her body with. She sucked on his lower lip and he growled as he felt the urge to cum begin to overpower him. What the hell was she doing to him? She had possessed him with some sort of black magic, he was sure of it. "Jesus."

Her tongue curled against his and she cried out as she held onto him. His feet were bracing the edge of the frame now as he moved faster, unable to control himself. He needed her, he needed to orgasm inside of her. Swift whimpered as his thumb circled her clit and her eyes rolled back in her head as her whole body tightened around him. Chibs groaned, his fist thumping the bed as she squeezed him, hot and firm around him, and he let himself go with a roar. He felt his whole body relax as he came, soaking her body with the intensity of his pleasure.

"Hush, now," he whispered breathlessly, littering her skin with kisses as he stroked her softly, keeping her settled under his weight. Swift was shivering beneath him and he held her, nuzzling her neck softly. Christ, there was a reason Chibs barely ever gave himself over to a woman, he couldn't help but want to promise her the goddamn world. He buried his head in the crook of her neck, closing his eyes for a moment as he held her. "Good girl."

"Never," she teased, tugging at his beard softly. She pushed a kiss onto his lips and nodded as she unfurled her legs from him. Chibs chuckled as he pulled out of her and dropped down on the bed beside her, rolling his neck from side to side.

"You'll try, at least for me," he murmured. She rolled onto her hip and he tiptoed his fingers along the wave of her waist. "You can trust me, you know that." She smiled as she closed her eyes and relaxed into the pillow beside him as he put an arm around her, pulling her close beneath him. She nodded contently as she felt an overwhelming desire to just fall asleep right there in his arms.

"I'll try," she whispered, crossing her fingers behind her back. "For you."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N - It's all cuddles and sweetness in one household, but someone else has a different intention... enjoy! S x**

* * *

><p>Chibs rolled over to find that he was alone in bed. He patted the space behind him blindly as he had a look for Swift but she wasn't there. He turned onto his back and twisted his neck on the pillow to see her sitting on the window box. Light shone through the window, backlighting the curtain beside her and showing him the perfect silhouette of her naked body as she sat with one knee up, the other leg stretched out ahead of her. Her hair was a tangled mess, falling roughly around her face and shoulders, and she was smoking. The smell was better than a cigarette, sweeter. She was getting high. Chibs smiled to himself as he watched her, trying not to disturb her from her thoughtful pose, and he watched as she leaned back, rolling her neck from side to side as she stared lazily out at the world.<p>

He was sure she hadn't slept. She had been dozing ever so lightly beside him when he'd fallen asleep, he'd been enjoying the steady rhythm of her heart as he had nodded off. There was something very… right, about how the night had unfolded. He could feel himself hardening against the sheets as he thought about it, looking at the curve of her breast as the sun shone past her, lighting her just right. She had felt good, she had let her guard down by letting him inside her so very literally. He pressed his lips together as he thought about it, she really had been like heaven beneath him. After the first time, she had teased him mercilessly until he had had to bed her again. He laughed at himself, rolling his eyes. She had exhausted him, he was getting too old for this.

He didn't realise that his giggle had been audible. Swift sat up instantly, reaching for a gun. Chibs sat up quickly, putting his hands up as he saw her wrapping her fingers around the pistol, his pistol, and he shook his head. "Woah, love, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you."

She relaxed as he spoke, his tone was as gentle as it had been the night before. Pursing her lips, she unfurled herself from the complex little knot she was sitting in and tiptoed across the room to him. Chibs groaned, she looked so flawless and he beckoned her to him. She had a slightly goofy smile on her face as she crawled onto the bed, straddling his lap with her bare body as she leaned over him, putting the joint to his lips for a drag. Chibs took a pull and pulled her to him, blowing the smoke into her mouth as he kissed her hungrily. Swift murmured approvingly as she pressed herself against him, lying him down, rubbing herself against him like a cat.

"It's early," she whispered as she dropped down beside him, enjoying the way he put his arm around her. "I didn't want to disturb you."

He laughed as he motioned to the cigarette between her fingers. "Aye, so you thought you'd light up?"

"It's not strong," she replied, leaning her head into his shoulder. He raised an eyebrow, he sure it certainly was. He could already feel the fog filling his brain, making him dopey. He was already sure he might say something stupid, like how much he liked her or how desperately he wanted to want more than just a fuck. "Just a little relaxer."

Chibs smirked. "I'm feeling far from relaxed right now," he said, dragging her hand against his erection. Swift smiled as she stroked him beneath the sheet, enjoying the intimacy as she caressed him. He looked at her for a long moment, he could see she was tired, there were dark bags beneath her eyes. "Here, why don't you just sleep for a bit? Did you get some rest?"

She shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't really sleep. With men," she said with a clarifying smile. "Or anyone, really. I just need my own space, to rest."

That didn't surprise him. She was so sensitive about being off her guard that he was surprised she ever slept at all. He slipped out of the bed, pulling on a pair of loose pyjama pants and leaving her there. Reaching for his gun, he put it down on the bed beside her and watched as she instinctively took it into her hand. She looked at him curiously, and he motioned to the bed. "I'll leave you be, few couple of hours. I've got to shower, sort some shite out around the house. Laundry, domestic crap." He gestured to the rest of the room. "Just enjoy, get some rest. Long day ahead."

He padded through to the bathroom and shut the door. Swift heard the door shut and she stared after him for a moment. She stretched out in the bed, enjoying the space for a moment before curling up, the gun in her hand. She felt comfortable like this, it was the only way she ever slept, alone, isolated. She felt safer that way, she never risked being too vulnerable when someone else was present but now… just for a little bit, she could sleep.

It didn't take her long to drift off, and Chibs peered through the crack in the door to see the beautiful woman in his bed with a firm grip on a firearm. He smiled, almost sad. It must have been hard to live like that, so on edge all the time. The Sons had it easy, in a lot of respects. Most people never bothered them outside of club business, the occasions they did were rare, but someone like Swift, a woman, always on the move, always watching her own back, she must have been exhausted by the constant need to be alert.

He got himself a coffee in the kitchen and flicked open his phone to call the club. It would probably be the usual, TM shit and keeping off the radar. He took a sip of his drink as Clay answered and he glanced back towards the bedroom as he spoke.

"Aye, it's me. Need me today?"

Clay already knew why he was asking. "That gash want you to play house?" Chibs frowned, tugging at his beard as he added some whisky to his coffee, it wasn't giving him the kick he needed this morning. "I can get someone else on her."

"No, it's fine," Chibs insisted with the smallest of smiles on his lips. "She's no bother." Clay harrumphed, he didn't like this one bit. Women like that got into men's heads, Gemma had done it to JT too many times to count, and she'd tried it enough times with Clay. Clay was smart, there was a reason he was one of the First 9, he knew what the club was about but someone like Chibs? He was much easier to lead on, much easier to persuade.

"Why don't you let Bobby take care of her today?" Clay suggested. He needed to create distance between the two of them, Chibs was a soft touch. Chibs shook his head.

"No, honestly, I don't mind. She's asleep anyway, she was awake all night."

Clay's eyebrows furrowed, that little whore had been working her way over him all night, more like. He gritted his teeth and rolled his jaw, this bitch just wouldn't go away. "Well I wouldn't want to disturb her now, would I?" He grunted. "I don't need you here today, but she can bunk at the club tonight, she shouldn't be messing up your shit."

Chibs smiled to himself. "It's no trouble."

"She's trouble." Clay had nothing more to say about it. "She can take the apartment, someone'll be around all night, she'll be fine. Not like she can take much from here."

He hung up abruptly before Chibs could object any further and looked around at chapel with a dark expression. He didn't like that girl one bit, he was sure he'd done enough to either get rid of her or scare her out of town but, apparently, all he'd done hadn't been enough. That's what happened when he left somebody else with his business. Clay took a long pull on his cigar as he thought on it, maybe he needed more than to try and spook her. She was feisty, maybe he needed to slap some of that spark out of her. She wouldn't be so cheerful if she knew her place in the pecking order. His nostrils flared. Maybe he should just do it himself.

He pulled on his lip for a moment before he pulled out his phone and dialled Gemma. As she answered, he could here Abel wailing in the background as Tara tried to soothe him, and Clay pulled a face. Bitches. Everywhere.

"Hey, baby." Gemma sounded anxious. "Abel's teething, we're trying to calm him down, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Clay muttered, his gravelly voice filling her ears. "Listen, I got some shit to sort out at the club tonight, probably going to end up crashing here. Just wanted to give you a heads up, you won't need to wait up for me."

Gemma swallowed, she knew what that usually meant and she didn't want to think on it. "Yeah, okay, sure." There'd be some party planned, and Clay was probably eyeing up some bit of skirt already. Gemma knew better than to try and squeeze herself in when she was clearly being dismissed. "I'll see you in the morning?"

"Of course you will." Clay leaned back in his seat, kicking his boots up onto the table and blowing a smoke ring up into the air. "I love you, baby."

He heard her hesitation as she said it. "I love you too, baby."

Hurting her seemed too easy. Clay stared at the opposite wall as he dwelt on what to do. He could tear her apart, knock her around a few times, but she seemed rough enough, a beat down was the kind of thing she might enjoy. He scratched at his chin as he thought about it. He could just see those little challenging eyes staring at him, daring him to smack her around in front of the others and he hated it, he hated that feeling of being controlled. She had Tig and Chibs all over her, Happy too had played defence a couple too many times for his liking. She was just another whore, didn't they see that?

If there was one thing nobody liked, it was the President's spoils. Clay was pretty sure that would be enough to keep them back, they'd be so nervous about going near her that she'd probably just leave. He chuckled to himself, he could put that smart little mouth to good work with a couple of hours of a jaw-breaking blow job, that'd shut her up for a bit. The idea made him smile, he quite liked that. Nasty little bitch might just get herself out of town if she knew she'd have to face him again after that.

"Prospect."

Half Sack stuck his head around the door anxiously and Clay beckoned him in. Half Sack edged in, looking around him suspiciously, as if he might have done something wrong. When Clay didn't say anything, he finally offered, "Am I in trouble?"

"Jesus, you pussy." Clay rolled his eyes. "I want some drinks or shit tonight, boys together kind of thing. Couple of those good Cara Cara girls. Clear the apartment down, keep it clean, I don't want anybody's sticky ass sheets."

Kip nodded, his hands gripping the back of the chair. "You staying here tonight, Prez?"

"Might do," Clay muttered with a smirk. "See what takes my fancy."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N - Hi guys! This one's a little grim towards the end, Clay's a nasty bastard so it's not for the faint-hearted. But, that said, hope you enjoy, I'm pretty sure you will, I think Swift's pretty true to form again.**

* * *

><p>Chibs growled low as Swift strapped on his leather straps over her vest and modelled them for him. They had nipped out of the party into the Teller Morrow office for a quick flirt, which had fast turned from a kiss to a fumble. Now she was pulling on his clothes, posing with his knives playfully. He gave her ass a slap, grinning and he watched it vibrate beneath his hand just like it should.<p>

"I'd get you some but I never know of you'll use them on me," he teased as he watched her pull a pretty little check shirt over her shoulders, hiding the braces away out of view. Swift laughed.

"I thought you trusted me."

"I do." He tugged on her skirt and pulled her grinding up against him, God, she made him insatiable, he was sure he would never get enough. "But even I get trigger-happy."

"You haven't with me." Her hand swam over his cock and Chibs groaned, pulling her grip tighter to him.

"Aye, but you make it harder every time." He glanced out towards the lot as they heard another couple of people leaving, rowdy and shouting out on the lot. "We should go back. Don't want to raise any suspicions."

She could tell enough was raised already. How he could already go again she wasn't sure, but she liked it. Rebuttoning his shirt, she nodded, smoothing it out over his body.

"Yes sir."

They crossed back to the club and slipped in the side door, not wanting their reappearance to be too obvious. Most people didn't notice, but Clay certainly did. His eyes had been fixed on her constantly, all night. He'd be damned if Chibs took her home again, especially when he'd made his own arrangements. He watched them flirting quietly as Chibs got her another beer that she barely drank.

"He's been watching me," Swift muttered quietly, motioning to Clay with barely a glance. Chibs didn't need to look to know who she was talking about, Clay had a pretty clear opinion of her.

"He's just worried. Temptress that you are," he murmured. He could still feel her lips on his, all over his body, his erection still ached for her slickness around him. He closed his eyes, trying to will his hard on away. "Don't worry about it."

That was easy to say but it wasn't something she could do. Swift already knew that Clay had something in mind, she was sure of it. Someone like that never just kept an eye for fun, it was when they wanted something. And she dreaded what he might want. She fiddled with the bottle of beer in her hands, maybe she'd need a full drink tonight. She felt too relaxed, too off her guard. Maybe it was the joint, maybe it was spending the whole day with Chibs. She needed to sort herself out, maybe she should get some sort of upper. Or just a coffee.

"You trust me, right?"

Chibs laughed, she kept asking that question. He nodded, he wanted to kiss her and make her feel the way he felt for her in the bar but he knew he couldn't, not with Clay so steadily keep an eye on them.

"I won't if you keep asking me," he murmured, a little teasing glint in his eyes. Swift laughed at that and shook her head.

"I just need to know that, whatever happens tonight, we'll be good." Chibs pulled a face and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"You know I'd rather have you in my bed than here," he insisted. "Clay's just treating you as a club asset, that's all. It's a business thing. I can stay if you want, I just-"

"No, you don't need to stay." She shook her head. "It's not about that, I just need you to promise. Please."

It was such an earnest little plea that Chibs nodded instantly. Who was he kidding? Unless she somehow bombed the club, he would do anything for her. He reached for her, just resting his hand on hers for a moment as he nodded. "I promise, Swifty, you're all good."

They all chatted for a couple more hours before people started peeling away. Swift, grateful for a night in a bed alone, gave Chibs a gentle tickle on his chin as she bid him goodnight. She could see him whining softly as she shut the door to the apartment behind her and she closed her eyes as she leaned against it, chiding herself for letting things get too affectionate. She liked him, she couldn't deny that, as much as she wanted to.

Chibs stared at the door for another moment, wondering if he should just go in there after her but Juice moved around him, pushing seats back against the wall for a clear down. Chibs sighed and kicked at the floor aimlessly as he turned around and bid goodnight to the others as he headed to his bike.

Clay watched to ensure he had left, waiting for the Harley to roar away before he patted Tig's shoulder to send him on his way. Juice was clearing up, and Clay whistled at him.

"I'll lock up," he said. He pointed at a crow eater waiting near the door for someone to take her home. "Why don't you get your dick wet with that one, she'd like that and I think you would too."

Juice glanced nervously towards the apartment. "Are you sure? I'm on duty tonight."

"Consider yourself relieved, unless you want to suck me off instead?"

Juice got the message. He nodded and slunk out, collecting the girl on the way and throwing a hesitant look to the apartment as he went. The second he was gone, Clay locked up the front and knocked lightly on the door.

Swift hadn't changed. She was still dressed, thinking carefully on her options. She knew all too well what Clay was up to, he wanted to scare her into submission but it, quite frankly, wasn't going to happen. After a moment she called out, "I didn't order room service."

Clay chuckled, smart mouth. Damn little smart mouth. He was all but ready to fill it and ensure that she didn't use it in Charming again. He had been watching her drinking that beer, her lips around the edge of the bottle, the way she kept tossing her hair beneath her hand as she joked with Chibs. She was so like Gemma.

He pushed the door open to find she hadn't locked it. He smiled grimly as he shut it behind him, turning the key, and nodded to the gun on the sheets beside her.

"Someone should have had that off you," he said. She didn't flinch as he picked it up and removed it, putting it out of reach on the wardrobe. Swift could see his pressed down in the back of his pants, great. "We don't let women carry in here."

"Just in case?" She stood up, feeling too vulnerable seated, and waited for him to address whatever business he was here on. "House rules, I guess."

"My rules," Clay clarified, staring at her. His huge body was hulking in front of her, she knew that he could overpower her all too easily, he was far bigger than she was and far more likely to decimate her. There was nothing she could be but willing. She wet her lips, putting her hands on her hips as he gazed at her. He was looking at her chest, at her long legs beneath her skirt. To Clay, she was just a body and that was exactly how she had to think of him.

"And what else is in your rules, boss?" she asked. She had to take control, she couldn't let him think he was going to run this. She stepped closer to him, her eyes staring up at him challengingly. "What else do you like your women to do?"

Clay laughed, the slut was up for it. He put his hand on her, she felt small beneath his palm but he already knew that she was smart, there was no way he would trust her. His hand roamed over her, just down her arm at first then pushed roughly over her breasts, his movements firm as he squeezed her. "Gem said you had a good wrack," he laughed. "She's got a good eye."

"Did I get Grandma's blessing first?" Swift smirked at that as she drew his hand down her body, he wanted to feel her, he was trying to make her feel that this was all under his decision, and she just needed to guide that feeling the way she wanted it to go.

"Grandma doesn't know shit," Clay muttered, pushing her back on the bed. Swift sat up on her elbows, staring at him with that tempting gaze, the one that begged him to take her. Clay snarled as he slammed her down, climbing on top of her and pulling her hands up to the side of her head, holding her wrists in place. "So you like to be tied up, huh? Tiggy's told me all about you, your little mind games. You might be able to play my guys like that, but you won't play me."

Swift could tell he wasn't the kissing type. Clay didn't want it to be sexy, or sweet. He wanted to come, that was his aim, his only aim, and he wanted to make her feel as worthless as possible in the process. She smiled to herself, just for a second, but it was enough for Clay to pound her fiercely, his fist connecting with her jaw in an instant.

"You think this is funny?" he growled, fumbling with his pants in an instant. His thick fingers rubbed against her underwear as he did so, and Swift tried to hide the shiver that ran through her. He was just another pervert, that was all she had to remember. He'd fuck her and then he'd leave, hoping that she would be ashamed in some way. Maybe she should just play the docile little pussycat, be all afraid like he wanted her to be. She stammered awkwardly.

"No, I just… I thought we were-"

He backhanded her. "Shut up." He rolled his eyes. "You talk too much, I don't want to hear it. You do what I want, when I want, until I'm done? Understand?"

She dug her fingernail into the fleshy part of her hand and made her eyes water. She pushed out her lower lip, looking as pathetic as possible, and nodded. Clay smiled, thinking that he was undoing her just as he'd planned. He pulled her by her hair down onto the floor, tossing her down on her knees as he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her back to him. Swfit swallowed, he was long and thick and she knew the next twenty minutes were going to be an uncomfortable experience.

"Show me what they're all talking about," Clay demanded. When she didn't instantly start, he reached around his back for his gun but groaned out loud as Swift wrapped her lips around him. She licked around his head softly before beginning to take him in, ignoring the ache in her mouth as she started on him. Her saliva was thick and wet from the beer, Clay felt himself rolling his neck back as he enjoyed her earnest, eager movements. He held her hair tight, his fingernails digging into her scalp as he controlled her speed and movement with a sick sort of force. Swift choked as Clay grabbed her, shoving his cock down the back of her throat with little care for her. "That's it," he growled. "Keep you quiet for a while."

Swift hated this. She hated the way Clay thought that this was what he had to do to degrade her, it was disgusting. All she wanted to do was teach him a lesson, once and for all, it was so tempting but at the same time, she was all too aware of how such a move might go down. She gave him the little moan he was after, the one that expressed her inability to get away, and almost instantly his hand eased on her head. Men were so fucking predictable.

Moving back, she wrapped her hand around him, showing him that she was all too willing to continue the game. Clay smiled as she licked and sucked him, her movements professional and so good on him. He leaned back on his arms, stretching his back as he closed his eyes.

"I bet you love sucking cock," he muttered, one hand absently straying to her cheek. She could see his body relaxing and she ventured an answer.

"I like to think I know what I'm doing." She tickled the tip of her tongue against his frenulum and watched as he groaned and dropped back to lie flat. Swift grinned, that was all she needed. Keeping one hand tight around him, her tongue still working energetically, she managed to slip one hand beneath her check shirt and hook her fingers around one of the blades from Chibs' suspenders. In one, quick move, she dragged the blade straight across the base of Clay's penis. Blood gushed out as his flesh fell to the side, torn but still partially intact, lolling to the side limply. He roared instantly, at first thinking she had just bitten him but quickly realising that his injury was far more serious than that.

"You fucking bitch!"

Swift was already heading for the door as Clay reached for his gun. He tried to stand but the pain searing through his groin was unbearable. She had all but sliced the damn thing off, and he groaned in extraordinary pain as he took four or five shots at her as she skidded out of the apartment door.

"Get out, get out, get out," she reminded herself as she felt a heat flooding the back of one leg. He'd probably knicked her with one of the bullets, but she didn't have time to check, she needed to get the hell out of the clubhouse as fast as she possibly could. She could hear him moaning and calling out like an injured animal as she fumbled with the dead lock against the front door and skipped outside. The whole of the parking lot was quiet, there wasn't a car or bike to be seen but she knew she barely had the time to find a ride. She needed to go and now.

Running as fast as she could, she bolted out to the street. Christ, this was not what she needed, she touched the back of her leg as she felt the pain beginning to spread through her. She looked at her fingers, they were soaked with blood.

"Shit."

She started to limp as she jogged along the sidewalk, she needed to just dip away somewhere, just for a few hours. Sort out her leg, it would need a patch. It wasn't like she had many places to go, and she slowed to a stop as she saw a car across the street flashing at her. Maybe this was it, maybe someone would mistake her for a hooker and just get her the hell out of here. She needed to drop off the radar, she was sure that that little stunt at the club would cause more problems than it would solve. If Clay didn't kill her the next time he saw her, she'd be shocked.

She circled the car and leaned down into the window, hoping it would be some sort of average-looking John. If only it were that easy, David Hale looked up at her.

"You're limping, you need a ride?"

Swift smiled, he couldn't have timed that better. "Maybe," she said. "But it's got to be off the record." Hale didn't say anything as she climbed in to the seat beside him. He hissed as he saw the blood running down the back of her leg and looked at her for an explanation. Swift gritted her teeth. "Just drive," she said coolly. "I'll explain once I've had a drink, I've got to sort this shit out."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N - Heehee, hello you lovely people! Happy Monday, enjoy this little bit of amusement. Nice to see Hale and Swift together, maybe she has more friends than she realises...**

* * *

><p>"Jesus Christ, that's bad."<p>

Hale watched as Swift twisted like a pretzel back around on herself to examine her leg. She pulled a face as she looked at the back of her thigh, what she thought had been nothing but a graze was a full-out bullet in the back of her. She groaned, it was going to be messy. Putting some pressure on it with her hand, she looked at Hale for a little sympathy.

"You don't have some towels, do you? Forceps? Mine are all in my other bag." David nodded and slipped away to the bathroom for a moment. Swift winced as she hopped across the kitchen to find herself a drink, she was definitely going to need one now. At least she was sure she could let go in a cop's house. She took a long swig of vodka and swallowed it down just as he returned, extended what she needed to her. Hale immediately ran some hot water into a bowl and carried it over.

"Let me call a doctor," he insisted. "Or get you to a hospital. I'm sure-"

"No." Swift was short and sharp with him. "No doctors, no hospitals, I can do it myself."

If it had been anywhere but in such a difficult place to deal with, she probably would have been able to but Hale could already tell she was going to struggle. He started to wipe off some of the blood, ignoring her insistence that she didn't need his help, and his nose wrinkled as he studied it carefully. The bullet had fragmented, tearing her skin in a dozen directions, it was going to take some serious focus to clean that up, let alone stitch it.

"I can take it out," he said, looking at it carefully. "But I haven't got the stuff here to stop it from bleeding properly, I'm not a medic."

Swift hesitated, she knew that Chibs would be able to do it but asking him for help would come with having to answer questions about what had happened. She sighed as she took another drink before raising the bottle. "Hope you weren't saving this." Hale laughed and gestured for her to continue as she looked back at her leg. No way could she do what she needed to do by herself, they were going to need help.

Hale could see her thinking about it and nodded slowly. "Here, let me call someone. One of your friends," he added teasingly. "I can just call Clay and-"

"No, definitely not Clay." Clay would have called someone himself by now, she was sure of that. He was a proud asshole of a man, but even he wouldn't risk bleeding out. "Chibs, you can call Chibs."

Hale noticed her instant reaction and frowned. He had found her not all that far from the lot, it wouldn't surprise him if someone from there had taken the shot at her. He pushed his lips together as he called Chibs quickly and summoned him. He watched Swift as she took another sip of vodka, she was obviously needing it to suppress the pain. Most people would be roaring in agony at such a sensitive spot being hit, but she was overpowering it with spirits.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" he asked as he urged her to lie across the couch. Swift groaned as he pressed her to rest, lying her on her stomach and exposing the wound to the light. She knew that she couldn't exactly tell him - although she didn't doubt that word would get around Charming soon enough.

"Do you really want to know?"

She looked at him with a mischievous smile and Hale couldn't help but laugh. "No, I probably don't." She twisted onto her side, keeping her leg carefully away from the back of the couch. Last thing she wanted to do was bleed all over David Hale's furniture. She pressed her hand against her head, maybe she should just tell him. He'd find out.

"Clay Morrow shot me." She smiled. "That's off the record, by the way, so you can't use it in your little investigation."

Hale's eyebrows furrowed, that wasn't good. This woman didn't seem to realise that that, right there, was really, really bad news. "What did you do?"

"Is it like he needs a reason?" She laughed, she already knew he didn't. She gave him a petulant frown. "And why is it my fault? He started it. Fucking pervert. You going to tell me it's because I'm dressed like this? I was asking for it?"

David's face paled a little and he sank to his knees on the floor beside her on the couch. "No, I would never say that, nobody ever deserves anything." His eyes flicked anxiously over her. "Christ, what did he do to you? Did he touch you?" If she hadn't already been bruised, maybe he would have seen the markings of the clout Clay had given her. "If he hurt you, Effie, you've got to tell me, there are things we can do-"

"Just usual man stuff," she said coldly. "And don't call me Effie, that's not my name. I'm Swift, Swift Jameson." She smiled a little. "Like a quick drink."

Hale couldn't help but smile at her little joke, at least she was trying to keep her sense of humour. "I'm serious, Swift." He took her hand in his, it was an affectionate move that made Swift blush a little. She had barely come across David Hale but he seemed like he could be a nice enough guy if he weren't so close to her real identity. "What did he do?"

She shrugged. "He wanted to have sex, like they all do." She tried to act calmly about it, but Hale could tell that her apparent nonchalance made her uncomfortable. "And I… didn't." There was an awkward moment of silence before she shrugged. "Doesn't matter, really. I've found ways of getting around that shit. First time I've actually taken action, though."

Hale was about to respond as Chibs banged on the door fiercely. He stammered for an answer but then got up and went to let the Son in. Chibs moved quickly, straight across the room as he made his way to Swift. "Oh, mother of Christ, what have you done to yourself?" He frowned as he pressed her flat to the couch and started to pull a few things out of his bag. He lay them out on the floor and immediately set to work, defragging her skin and wiping away the oozing blood. "Jesus, Swifty, I left you for an hour and this happens?"

"It was an accident," she said, giving Hale a look that demanded he keep his mouth shut.

"You shot yourself in the leg by accident?" Chibs' eyebrows furrowed and he looked at her curiously. Swift gave him a hopeless, lopsided sort of smile and he softened instantly. Hale rolled his eyes, Chibs was besotted, that was clear. "Juice was on watch, you should have told him, he could have helped you with this. Not that I mind," he added, caressing her calf gently. Swift murmured contently and Hale edged back.

Going back towards the kitchen, he pulled out his phone and dialled St Thomas. It rang twice before the hospital administrator picked it up. "It's David Hale," he ventured quietly. "I need to know if Clay Morrow's been brought in."

"Just a few minutes ago." The woman's voice was clipped, she sounded put out. "He's in surgery now."

Hale rubbed his jaw. Swift had made it clear that the shooting was off the record, but she hadn't been so specific after that and Clay's sexual attack was something he could definitely use to lock him down. "Keep security on him until a police official arrives," he insisted. "I don't want any Sons of Anarchy near the building, you keep him isolated. Gemma Teller too," he added firmly, "She doesn't go anywhere near him."

"I don't think she'll want to," Margaret smirked. "Half of his penis is being re-attached at the moment, I'm going to hope that was nothing to do with her."

Hale grimaced instantly and looked back towards Swift. Chibs was leaning over her, kissing her gently as he caressed her leg, trying to soothe the pain that she was feeling. Swift was smiling beneath his touch, giggling as the alcohol overtook her and trying to ignore the practical side of what he was doing as he pushed some gauze into her skin. Fuck, this girl was dangerous, Hale had no doubt in his mind about that. She clearly didn't realise the trouble she was getting herself in, Clay would be murderous by the time he got out of there - if he didn't send out a hit before that. Hale rubbed the back of his head as he hung up.

"You'll take her home?" he asked Chibs, patting his back lightly. Chibs nodded.

"Aye, thanks for picking her up. Trigger-happy," he added, giving her a teasing slap across the ass. Swift snorted with laughter, drunk on the vast amount of spirit she had consumed. "I've got her, thank you."

David nodded a moment then beckoned Chibs to step aside with him. Chibs frowned and pushed a comforting kiss onto Swift as he got up. David pushed his hands in his pockets for a moment and looked at her before he murmured, "I think she might have got in a bit of trouble, on your lot. I need you to make sure you keep an eye on her, Chibs, I don't want her getting hurt."

Chibs laughed as he glanced over at her. Swift was toying with some tassels on a cushion on the couch, winding them around her finger and talking to them absently. "She'll be fine. I'd have kept her at mine but Clay, he gets worried about attachment."

Hale couldn't help but laugh at the word. "Yeah, well, I'm not too surprised." He nodded towards her. "I just don't want to see anyone killed, you know that. Keep her close to you and take care of her, I think she needs it."

Chibs smiled at that. "Aye, I will."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N - Hello team! Hope you're all feeling courageous, because I'm going to want to hear some shout out ideas for Swift, she's going to need all the help she can get! ;) S x**

* * *

><p>Chibs ensured Swift was completely asleep before he got up to answer his door. She had been so light-headed and giddy from a loss of blood and replacement with alcohol, he had never had so much fun with her, knowing that she was completely off her guard. He picked up a cigarette as he crossed the room, taking his time despite the anxious knocking on the door. When he dragged it open, he saw Happy standing on the doorstep, a dark expression on his face.<p>

"What's happened?" Chibs asked, pulling the door open for him. He frowned as he saw Jax slink in behind Happy, they both looked pissed off beyond all belief. Jax glanced around the house, he could see Swift's shoes on the floor by the kitchen table.

"Is she here?" He lowered his voice to a growl. "Clay's in the hospital."

"Because of her." Happy's voice was somewhere between disgruntled and completely and utterly turned on. Chibs frowned, moving around the room carefully to block the way into the bedroom.

"What's happened to him?" Suddenly Hale's concerns seemed far more real, Chibs rubbed his jaw as he looked at them, trying to work out how serious it was. Jax looked a little peaky but Happy was as stalwart as ever. He crossed his arms and waited for Jax to explain, but when he didn't, he ploughed forward himself.

"Someone attacked him. At the club." He dropped to a whisper as he growled, "_Someone_ tried to cut his goddamn dick off."

Chibs couldn't help but want to laugh, just the suggestion seemed ridiculous. He balled his fist and put it to his mouth to suppress the giggle, but he could see that Jax didn't share in his amusement. In fact, Jax looked really, really pissed. He bit his lip hard, overriding his desperate need to laugh, and looked between them. "Is this a joke?"

"She was the only one there, brother," Jax muttered. "Juice was on duty, Clay sent him home."

Chibs felt his eyebrow twitch. "Why?" He didn't really need to ask, he knew the reason why. Because Clay wanted a piece. Because Clay didn't want Chibs enjoying something he hadn't tried. He was suddenly hit with a wave of nausea as he leaned against the wall heavily. Shit. That was why Clay had wanted her at the club tonight, that was why she had suspected something might happen and asked him to trust her. Jesus, that was why she had a bullet in the back of her goddamn leg. "Shite."

"Holy fuck." Jax pinched the bridge of his nose as he helped himself to a beer and handed one over to Happy. They both sat down at the table and looked expectantly at Chibs to join them. After a moment, he did, still tugging at his beard as he thought on what he could do to ease this situation.

"He's okay?"

Chibs was fiddling with the tips of his own fingers as he said it, not daring to look up. Jax grimaced. "If you call having half your dick stitched on 'okay', yeah, sure, he's great. Lost some blood. Will lose a whole bunch more the second my Mom finds out." Happy chuckled at that, Gemma would be another factor altogether. "He wants her dead, Chibs. He's fucking furious." Chibs felt himself tensing, shaking his head.

"He must have attacked her. She's not like that, she wouldn't have just done that to hurt him."

Happy laughed. "She made you and Tig fight just for fun. She's tied up two of our crew in less than a week of being here. She does it for fun."

"She wouldn't do that for fun," Chibs said firmly. Something had been off and she had already known it, it was why she had got all those damn assurances from him. It took him a moment to realise that that was why they were both here, they knew they'd meet resistance from him. "Christ, are you here to do it now?"

"Prez's orders, brother."

Happy was so matter-of-fact about it. Chibs ran his hand over his mouth as he looked towards the bedroom again, this was not what he wanted, not even a little bit. It didn't help that she could barely even defend herself right now, she'd needed to ease her pain so badly, she had finally let go and now she was completely vulnerable. "Fuck." he started to chew on his nail, nervous. "This, it's not right, I don't think we should-"

"You've had your fun," Jax said coldly. "She could have killed him, Chibs."

"He should have disarmed her," Chibs snapped. Happy chuckled.

"He did. Took her gun. She had a knife." Chibs swallowed suddenly as he realised. His knife, she had been wearing his blades beneath her shirt. He crossed himself quickly and brought his prayer beads to his lips, kissing them for a moment.

"Mary, mother of Christ." He closed his eyes for a moment, not sure of what he should do. "He took a shot at her. She didn't tell me it was him, just said it had been an accident."

"That's some accident," Jax grimaced. He rubbed his lip. "Chibs, we have to do this. This shit's gonna get around, you know that. If we didn't deal with it when we were meant to…" He shook his head. "There'll be hell to pay. She could have killed him."

"But she didn't," Chibs argued quickly. "If she wanted him dead, he'd be dead."

Happy could see the defensive look in Chibs' eyes. He glanced at Jax, they had discussed what they'd do if they met with resistance and neither of them particularly wanted to wrestle Chibs down but it was looking more and more likely that they might have to. Happy stood, pushing his seat back with the backs of his knees, and Chibs shot up to his feet instantly.

"No, Hap," Chibs said, a strength in his voice. "No goddamn way."

Jax sighed. "Either you do it or I do," he said, handing Chibs his gun. Chibs took it slowly, turning it in his hand as he looked at it. Jax was ready to go, his safety unlatched, he had had every intention of walking straight in here and killing her the second he saw her. Happy stared at him steadily before adding, "Tig wants her one last time before you bury her." His grim expression was unflinching, he actually meant it.

"Tig's a sick fucking bastard," Chibs muttered, fitting the gun into his palm correctly as he walked across to the bedroom. He needed to stall, he needed some way out of this. He wasn't about to shoot her, he didn't want to, it wasn't going to happen. He edged the door open to see Swift almost unconscious on the bed. The dressing on her leg was still bleeding, red had soaked through the bandages and a little had run onto his sheets, but he didn't mind. He just needed to think and fast.

He jumped a little as Happy appeared behind him. Happy gave him a tight smile. "Jax wants to make sure you do it," he said. Chibs' nostrils flared at the distrust and he frowned.

"Not here," he said. "Chigger Woods, I won't shoot a woman in my own bed, it's not right." Happy rubbed his jaw but Chibs was convinced this was the only way. He needed more time, time for her to come around, find some strength. If she was awake, she'd come up with a way out of it and quickly, she always did. "You can come with me, watch me. I won't do it here."

When Happy slipped out of the room to inform Jax, Chibs dropped down next to Swift quickly, shaking her shoulder hard. She murmured sleepily as he pushed her.

"Swifty. Christ, you need to wake up, now." He pressed her harder and she winked one eye open, her eye scrabbling for the gun she always kept at her side but finding it not there. She sat up, bolt upright, trying to shake away the fuzzy feeling in her head. "You idiot, you should have told me about Clay." She could feel her cheeks flushing as she looked around for some sort of weapon but she had nothing, Chibs had reclaimed his knives and she was completely unarmed. Before Happy came back in, Chibs pushed a hard kiss on her lips and growled, "Now I need you to trust me."

Before she could get out an answer, he wound his hands in her hair and grabbed her roughly, dragging her to her feet. She shrieked and Happy charged straight back in, his gun raised. When he saw Chibs taking charge, holding a gun against her temple, he relaxed a little, his stance easing up. Chibs gave her a little tug and motioned towards the door.

"Chigger Woods," he repeated to Happy.

"Scene of the crime," Happy teased, remembering the last time he had caught them there. "Fine." He motioned behind him to Jax, who was on his cell. "Gem's on the line, she's not happy. We should go."

Chibs swallowed and nodded, hoping that Swift already realised what was going on. She still seemed a little out of it, he was going to have to find a way to make this work. "Let's go," he said, reinforcing Happy's words. Happy walked ahead and Chibs lowered his voice to a barely audible growl as he muttered, "You better be able to pull something out of the bag this time, kid. I don't want to put a bullet between your eyes, you got fifteen minutes to work this out."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N - Hey team, not much to say other than enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Happy looked in the rearview mirror at the back of the van. He could see Chibs sitting with his hands folded in front of him, staring thoughtfully at Swift. She, on the other hand, had her eyes closed, in thought or prayer or whatever it took. Happy ground his back teeth together as he examined the expression on Chibs' face. He was clearly unhappy but there was only one outcome the situation demanded and there was very little he could do about it.<p>

"If you guys want to fuck or something, that's fine," Happy called out loudly, glancing at the mirror again. "I don't mind. Last time and shit."

Swift winked one eye open at that and looked at Chibs with an irritated sneer. He tried to soften her with a gentle smile but her nostrils only flared as she lifted her head. "You're an asshole. You were meant to help me." Chibs chuckled as he crossed the van and sat down beside her.

"You weren't meant to castrate my boss," he replied, easing up the restraints on her wrists and dropping the ropes on the floor as he rubbed her skin carefully. He could see it was red raw and he pouted, feeling bad about that. He hadn't wanted to tie her up but Jax had been insistent, demanding that nobody go through the rigmarole Tig had in the first place.

"I didn't want to suck his nasty fat dick," she muttered, staring Chibs in the eye steadily. "Yeah, that's what he wanted me to do. And you know what comes after that shit."

The very thought made Chibs feel nauseous. He stroked her cheek, shaking his head as he tried to think of a plan. There must be something he could do but he was struggling to think of a way out of this mess for her. He could tell she was trying to work something out herself, and he dreaded how far her plan might go.

"You could run," he suggested quietly, his voice low so that Happy couldn't hear him. Swift shrugged, it wasn't going to be the optimum plan, she could barely walk as it was. "Just, the second the door opens, bolt."

"That's not practical," she said matter-of-factly. "Unless you intend to hold him back and give me a head start." A little smile twitched on her lips. "And, quite honestly, I'd rather watch you two get all homoerotic and sweaty." Chibs suppressed the urge to laugh as he cupped her face in his hand and kissed her roughly, his teeth dragging on her lower lip. She growled and gave him a shove, knocking her elbow into his chin in a bid to get him off of her. Chibs yelped with the pain and snatched up her wrists.

"Don't do that," he muttered, eyeing her carefully. She gave him a shrug, like she didn't care.

"Do what?"

"Pretend that you're okay with this." He studied her for a moment. "Come on, Swifty, I know that this isn't the plan, we've got to work something out."

She crossed her arms over her chest, forcing her breasts into a tight pair of perfect curves, and raised her eyebrow at him. "Why'd you care?" She needed to detach, she had to do it now before things got too messy. She didn't want to hesitate even for a second when she pulled the trigger. "We were just fucking, Chubs, it was just sex." She started to draw away from him but Chibs leaned closer to her, his lips ghosting across her neck.

"No, it wasn't."

She hated that his words made her heartbeat quicken. She shook her head, pulling away from him and crossing the van to sit in his previous seat. "If I fooled you into thinking this was something that it wasn't, then I'm sorry," she said abruptly, her shoulders and spine tense as she kept her body drawn away from him. _Don't give in, for fuck's sake,_ she told herself. "You were fun, that's all." She shrugged. "Sorry, sweetheart."

Chibs felt his heart sink as he looked at her. There was something in him that ached as she said it, had he got it so wrong? He was so sure that she had been softening, he was positive that something good had been happening between them, slowly but surely. To hear her dismiss it so easily made his chest hurt.

"Take my gun," he insisted, pushing it into her hand. Swift wasn't going to refuse, any weapon she could take would help her. She pressed it into the back of her pants and nodded by way of thanks. "But promise you won't shoot me."

She laughed at that. "You're meant to make me promise _before_ you give it to me," she advised. "Just for next time." He gave her a defeated smile.

"I guess I just trust you." The van pulled to a halt and Swift let go of a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding. Chibs gazed at her, for some reason he just wanted to tell her how he felt about her. He rubbed his jaw as he heard Happy slam the front door shut and pad around the van. He stammered for a moment as he looked at her. "Christ, kid, what have you done to my head, huh?"

He reached for her just as Happy grabbed the handle of the door and, snatching up the fire extinguisher below her seat, Chibs swung around and slammed it into Happy's head. Happy collapsed to the floor in an instant, unconscious, and Swift jumped up, the gun in her hands as she focused it on Chibs' forehead.

"What the hell are you doing?" she demanded furiously. Chibs blushed as he looked at Happy on the base of the van, he'd have to claim she'd made him but it had just been a moment of blind panic.

"He interrupted me!" he stammered awkwardly. "I, I wasn't finished." He put his hand to his head, she looked thoroughly disappointed that she hadn't been able to deal with Happy herself but her thumb moved to the safety of the gun. "Come on, just put it down, let's talk."

"We have nothing to talk about."

Swift gave Happy a little kick with her foot before walking straight over him, her shoe digging into his back as she clambered out of the van. Chibs watched her as she started to walk away before he put his hands in his hair and followed her out. He jumped down into the dirt and followed after her, trailing a few feet behind to make sure she didn't suddenly get a little bit twitchy with her finger on the trigger. "Swift, come on. Please?"

She laughed at him as she stopped, keeping the gun up. "Please what? What do you want me to do?" She lowered it just a little, from his head to his chest now. "Do you want me to fuck you again? Tell you that I had some sort of nice time? That I want some sort of relationship?"

Chibs rubbed his head, all of those things sounded rather lovely like that. "Is that what you want?"

She rolled her eyes. "I want to go home. It's all I've wanted to do for weeks. Instead you've kept me here, let your friends try and screw me and compromised everything I've spent ten years working on leaving behind me!" She was panting by the time she finished the sentence, so fuelled by the anger in her chest. Her eyes were wide and angry, and Chibs swallowed as he saw her readjusting her grip on the gun like he always did before he took a shot.

"Then go."

He nodded, motioning to the track back out of the woods. Swift looked at him uncertainly, sure that there was some sort of trick, but Chibs gestured for her to leave. She glanced at the path and frowned. "And why would you do that?"

"Because you're right. You wanted to go, and I kept you here. And I'm sorry," he said, blushing as he said it. "I just… I want you to be happy." He gave her the look of a hopeless romantic and Swift stifled the urgent need to laugh. She needed to take her out, it was the only one she was likely to get. She started to take a few steps away, and Chibs nodded, relaxing as he watched her leave. When she was far enough away from him, she turned around and took a shot at him. The bullet slammed into his knee and he squawked in pain as he fell against a tree.

"Sorry," she called behind her. "You can pass that on to Clay for me."

He almost laughed as she skidded away, slipping off the path as quickly as she could to get out of his line of sight. Chibs groaned as he pulled himself back up, pressing his scarf to his knee to ease the pressure. He shook his head slowly, Jesus, she was legitimately bat-shit crazy. Limping as he crossed back to the van, he groaned as he bundled Happy's legs up into the back and shut the vehicle. He needed to get them both back to the club.

"Cold compresses and whisky all round," he muttered as he dragged himself up into the driver's seat and headed back towards town. At least with bullet fragments in his leg he could say that she had managed to hold them up, it wasn't exactly like Happy could have witnessed anything. He frowned as he picked up Happy's phone from the front seat and flicked it open to see two missed calls from Bobby. He wrinkled his nose as he called the number back and leaned back in his seat, trying to ease up the pain in his knee.

"Where the hell are you?" Bobby snapped, sounding impatient. Chibs frowned.

"Ease up, brother. Chigger, we were trying to dispose of something." He grimaced. "Except she knocked Hap out and shot me."

He could hear Bobby relaying the conversation to Jax in an anxious sort of tone before he muttered, "Hale's posted cops all over St Thomas, no access to Clay. He's got some sort of arrest warrant, some sort of sex attack."

Chibs felt himself growing pale as he twisted out of the window to look in the direction Swift had gone. No way, she didn't seem like the type to tell tales. He shook his head. "No, Elvis, she's not a rat. She wouldn't."

"She did." Jax barked across the room and Chibs grimaced at the sound. He could hear Jax pulling the phone away from Bobby, his voice was suddenly loud as it filled Chibs' ear. "She's a fucking rat. Hale's all over it, he's put an APB out looking for her because she wasn't at your goddamn place. You were meant to be clearing this up, Chibs."

Chibs stammered for an answer. "I was trying to!" he whined, wincing as he moved his leg. "I'm telling you, she fucking shot me and ran, I couldn't do a goddamn thing."

"You could have put a bullet between her eyes like I fucking told you to!" Jax demanded angrily. "Find her and kill her, and do it now. If she gets pulled in on the APB, she'll be in witness protection and we won't be able to get to her. You started this bullshit, you better fucking end it. Now."

He ended the call before Chibs could get another word in and Chibs groaned, pressing his hand to his forehead. This wasn't what he needed, he thought he'd done her a damn favour. She'd obviously had too long with Hale when he'd picked her up before they'd reached out to Chibs for help with her injury. Shit, this woman… Chibs shook his head as he turned the van back on, he'd have to go look for her, he guessed.

He felt conflicted for the entire drive. Damn it, why had he had to give her another goddamn chance? He thought that she would just leave, disappear, as if she had never been in their lives. He had never in a million years expected her to go telling Hale anything. Jesus Christ, what the hell was she doing? She was the one who had been so impassioned about 'honour amongst thieves' and now, here she was, ratting and running. And taking a goddamn shot at him, he reminded himself as he adjusted the scarf tied around his knee.

After half an hour of looking for her, he shook his head and circled back around towards the club. There was no way he was going to find her if she was out in the woods, if she had any sense she'd probably just get straight out and find herself a hotel. He'd have a few hours, to drop Happy home, take some meds and get back out there to find her. She wouldn't be able to go far with that leg.

"Don't start," he muttered, a warning tone in his voice as he raised his hand to Jax. "I need a beer and a patch up, then I'm going out again."

"Take your time," Jax shrugged. "Tig's gone out, he'll find her and finish her off." He pushed a cold bottle into Chibs' hands but Chibs barely registered it, too distracted by the fear of Tig finding her. He might have hesitated but Tig certainly wouldn't, a threat to the club was a threat to the club and there was no more to it than that.

"Shite," Chibs muttered, waiting for Jax to walk away again before he dropped the bottle on the table and left. He couldn't just leave her out there. He'd have to go and find her.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N - Oh Swifty! This took me a bit of time to get right but enjoy! Everyone has a different agenda, but who will win out?**

Swift had always known staying in one place was a bad idea. She had never intended to, why she even thought it was a good idea to try and give Chibs his bike back was beyond her now as she scurried around the motel room, trying to count and restructure the cash she had. She had squirrelled a few things away, a nice couple of watches from David Hale and an antique lighter from Chibs' place. They'd be enough to keep her moving but what she really needed was a ride.

She pulled her hood up over her head, maybe she should grab the local paper, find a cheap ride. She could steal one, sure, but she'd only get pulled over if that idiot Unser wanted to make things difficult and hand her back to the people she was trying to get away from.

Slipping out in the darkness, she crept along the dimly-lit passageway and spotted the paper stand. She tiptoed across and pushed a quarter in to take a copy, and she frowned as she started back to her room with it. Fuck, there she was on the goddamn front page, a picture of her snapped from about six months ago. It was one from Hale's file. She ground her back teeth in frustration, that fucking asshole. He clearly had no appreciation of what she was trying to do, who she wanted to avoid.

"Jesus Christ, an APB." She wedged the room door open with her hip as she turned the handle and froze as she saw Tig sitting patiently on the bed. His legs were crossed but the second he saw her, he was up and had launched at her, slamming his hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming as he bundled her into the room.

"Now now," he growled, shoving her up against the wall. He turned her around, pushing her head to the cheap sticky wallpaper as his hands roamed down her body with their usual eager, explorative behaviour. He found Chibs' gun wedged against her spine and took it out deliciously slowly, scraping it against her skin as he did. He heard her hiss and he smiled darkly. His fingers rolled down her legs, feeling her firm muscles beneath his grip, and he licked his lips as he looked up at her ass from his position crouched on the floor. "You've been a bad, bad girl."

"Bite me," she muttered as he stood again, his thumb stroking the base of her panties. Her words only made him push his fingers against her harder, he wanted to teach this goddamn bitch a lesson once and for all. He buried his nose in the crook of her neck and sank his teeth into her shoulder, making her yelp as he tore at her skin. Her blood was on his lips as he gave her a shove towards the bed.

"Sit down, shut up," he muttered, wiping the red from his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked at her, wetting his lips, and flared his nostrils. He'd set out with every intention of choking the hell out of the woman in front of him the instant he saw her, but now she was sitting there, all he wanted to do was fuck her senseless first.

Swift pushed the heel of her hand into her shoulder to ease the pain and looked at the dark stains on her skin. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" She narrowed her eyes. "I bet I'll need a goddamn rabies shot now."

Tig chuckled as he paced in front of her. He pointed to her. "That's cute, I like that. Like I'm an animal, right?" His lip curled into a dark snarl. "Like I might tear you apart."

The hateful look vibrating in his eyes made her sure that he might. She could see he was turned on, the thought of killing her was making him hard. "You want to fuck me first?" she teased. "Like that dirty old man you wear that badge to protect?"

God he did. He wanted to nail her to the wall in every single way he could think of. "I don't give a shit if you're dead or alive, I'll fuck you again." He clambered over her, catching her arms as she lashed at him, and slammed her down to the bed. He grabbed a pillow from the top and pushed it over her mouth, holding it in place. Swift struggled against him, determined to free herself, she needed to get away and she'd be damned if she was smothered like some old lady. She shoved her hand into his face, stabbing her finger in his eyeball. Tig barked as he let go, the pillow falling on the floor behind her as he sat up, holding his eye with his hand as he gave her a smack with the other one. "Stupid bitch."

"Have the decency to at least give a proper sort of fight," she snarled, managing to pull her knee sharply up into his ass and knocking him to the side. Tig grunted as he landed against the headboard.

"You? You want to fight me?" He laughed as he picked himself up. "I don't fight girls."

Swift was still trying to steady her breathing as she murmured, "What? You chicken? Don't want a woman to kick your ass?" Tig snorted as he grabbed the newspaper off the bed, looking at the front page. He smirked and waved it at her.

"I'd rather hand you over and claim twenty-five k," he murmured, suddenly realising her instant value. "Must have done something pretty sneaky to be worth that much, Swift. What did you do?" He took a threatening step towards her. "Did you rat?"

She spat in his face as he said it. "I am no rat," she muttered, her eyes glittering with rage. "I have never been a rat and I will never be a goddamn rat. I said nothing on record to anyone."

Tig frowned as he looked at her. "Oh yeah?" He prowled forward, backing her against the dresser as he wound his fingers in her hair, holding her tightly. "Then you won't mind taking a trip to CHP, right? Have a little... sit down with David Hale?"

Even as he spoke he was touching her. His fingertips were up beneath the band of her skirt, pushing through her panties, feeling her. The adrenaline alone turned her on, he could feel that. If he had a way to tie her up in this nasty little hellhole, he would. He could tell her breathing was getting quicker, the way her nipples were growing hard as he pressed her back told him she would have him if he wanted her.

"You're just a little whore who picked the wrong guy to mess with." There was something dangerous in his tone and she knew she didn't have a lot of time. Her hand felt behind her, searching for something - anything - and she swallowed as she felt the lampshade cord. In a blind attempt to preserve herself, she grabbed it, tugging the light towards her before swinging it fiercely into the side of his head. Tig cursed loudly as he fell to the side, grabbing the post of the bed as the blood started to ooze from his temple from the broken ceramic, and he seized her angrily. Swift, unable to move as fast as she wanted to with her bad leg, choked in pain as she kicked her good one back into him, knocking him away.

"Come here, you little-"

Tig launched at her, knocking her flat against the end of the bed, grinning as her spine hit the foot board and bent backwards over the edge. She cried out at the sensation and he laughed darkly as he held her down, his hands around her neck.

"I thought we could have fun," he muttered. "But you're just a crazy bitch." He could feel Swift trying to reach for his gun and he grabbed her wrist, squeezing it tight in his hand until he heard the satisfying snap of the bones crunching beneath his grip. "No no no, you little sneak. You take what you're given."

Despite his intense need to get inside her and fuck her senseless until he soaked her with his fluids, Tig was more focused on the task at hand. She was a risk, that was all he knew, and right now he had to neutralise her. He took his own gun and unlocked the safety as he pushed it against her forehead.

"Why don't we make a deal?" She said it in a panic but it caught Tig's attention. He eased a little, he already had the upper hand and now he had a gun he felt far more confident handling her. He looked at her expectantly.

"And what deal is that?"

Swift swallowed. "The APB. Take me in, take the money and say you don't know where I went." Fuck, she was dealing with the goddamn devil. David Hale would only keep pushing her on her former identity or whatever he had her pegged for. Person of interest, probably. At least she wouldn't be dead, she'd be rehoused with a new name and a new home but that would suit her just fine. "Tell me you couldn't do with that kind of cash."

She was right, of course, Tig would love that kind of money. He wrinkled his nose as he thought on it before pulling at his lower lip. "What, so you can go and rat some more?"

"I don't know anything to rat about," she snapped. "Your eunuch Prez assaulted me against my will and I stopped that. He took a shot at me as I was leaving."

"You told Hale."

"Off the record, I was going to keep bleeding and he picked me up in his car," she objected. "If I didn't tell him, I would have ended up in Saint Thomas and Clay would be under a full blown assault charge. Right now, they're going on suspicion."

As she spoke, Tig thought about it. He could take her in and claim the APB, for sure. That would cheer Clay up. But it wouldn't be hard to find her, even to pull her from the Charming police department would be easy enough, he could get her out and take her back, maybe even sell for another fee to the highest bidder. He smiled a wry, dark smile as he pulled her to him.

"You're going to make me rich, baby," he growled gently, licking the side of her face. "I'll give you to Hale, sure. But I'll have you out again, and I'll keep you from the club for whatever I need until I'm done with you." She opened her mouth to object but he smirked. "This is not a negotiation, understood?"


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N - Hey guys! Apologies for the massive delay in getting this to you, I've been in Los Angeles for work and it's all been a little crazy. Those of that know me will know why. Anyway, here's something to tide you over, I'll be back to my more frequent posting from now on, promise! One every couple of days, I think, just so you're linked in.**

**Thank you as always for your continued support and love. I love your feedback and follows, they mean a lot to me. And there's all sorts of hell to come...!**

* * *

><p>A direct call from Tig Trager was never something to be ignored. David waited in his car, patient as he sat beneath a street lamp which highlighted his vehicle out in the darkness. He had given Eglee his location - just in case he wasn't back in an hour - because however much faith Hale had in some of the other members of the MC, Tig had always been the wild card. He hadn't been given many details, only a demand for him to come out, alone. If he was nervous, he was trying not to show it. He drummed his fingertips on the wheel as he sipped his coffee and waited for the sound of a Harley.<p>

Eventually a car pulled up and Hale dipped his head to see it was Tig. He watched for a moment as Tig leaned down and roughly pulled Swift out, her hands bound behind her back with his belt as he gave her a shove towards the cop car. Hale shook his head. "Well I'll be damned." He opened the door and took to his feet, squaring up to Tig as he looked over one pissed-off young woman. "I didn't expect this."

"Always expect the unexpected," Tig smiled, tugging Swift's hair and exposing her neck as he buried his nose in her, wanting to get one more dose before he handed her over. He could feel beads of perspiration on her skin, he ran his tongue against them, tasting the salt, and grinned as he felt her shivering in his hold. "That's, like, rule number one."

Swift rolled her eyes, she was bored by their exchange already. She glared at Hale, irritated by just the sight of him. There had been a point where she thought he might be useful, but now he was just as bad as the rest of them. "Can we go now? I just need to take a shower, go to bed." Tig growled hungrily at the thought, he would do anything to strip her down right now, fuck her in the bathroom until she could barely stand from exhaustion, then toss her down and fuck her some more. He suppressed a dangerous sort of smirk as he looked at David.

"Hale here's gonna take care of you. And me," he added, extending his palm. "Twenty five, right?"

David laughed at that, of course that was what he wanted. Why did he expect anything more than that? "I would have brought cash with me if I'd known this was why you'd called me out." Tig shrugged, running a hand through his hair as he wrapped one arm around Swift's neck. He gave her breast a squeeze as he sucked on her earlobe, his eyes still fixed on Hale with a challenging smile.

"Wasn't exactly something I could put in a text," he chuckled, pulling her tighter against him and pushing his hand up beneath her skirt. "I'm sure I can keep her busy out here while you go get it." Hale opened his mouth to object but Tig chuckled. "Come on, it's not like you can make a bank transfer, not quite my style."

"You'll get your money," David murmured. He kept a steady eye on Swift, he wanted to move her away, for some reason Tig was clearly making her extremely uncomfortable. "Let me take her, I'll drop your cash to the club before the end of the night." Tig seemed convinced, Hale knew better than to try and pull a fast one. He took a step forward and rested his hand on Swift's elbow, tugging her gently towards him. "Come on, Effie, get in the car."

Tig's fingers suddenly sank into her harder and his lip curled into a hard snarl as he dragged her back a few steps. "Effie?"

Swift could feel her heart sinking into her stomach. The slightest glimpse of panic flickered through Hale's eyes and she suddenly felt Tig digging his nails into her. Her eyes closed, this was a disaster. Fucking Hale, ruining everything, there was no way that Tig was going to let go of this, she just knew it already. She could feel something in him, changing, becoming more possessive over her. He didn't like the thought of someone knowing something more than he did and Hale could tell he had put his foot in it.

"Tig, shit, I just-"

Before Swift could say another word, he slammed her down to her knees on the ground. Swift yelped as she landed heavily in the dirt, and Tig twisted his hands in her hair as he pulled his gun out and pushed it to the back of her head. He snarled as he spread her legs, pushing her knees apart with his foot, and Tig unlocked the safety without even thinking about it. Hale tried to stop him but Tig simply shifted his target for a second to back him off.

"Trager, now come on," David said quickly. "It was a slip of the tongue."

"What do you know? Who is she?" Tig looked at him expectantly. Hale didn't answer, he rubbed his hands together awkwardly, knowing that he had already made things bad enough, he didn't want to make it any worse. When neither of them answered, Tig roared furiously and threw Swift flat on her back, clambering over her, straddling her body as he shoved his gun into her mouth. She squealed in frustration as she tried to buck him off, but to no avail, Tig was full of frustration and his strength was uncontrollable. "Who the fuck is she?"

His anger distracted him and Hale managed to pull his own gun, lifting it to Tig's temple. "Back off, Trager. I need her alive, you put that down or neither of you go home."

"What do you want her for?" Tig's eyes narrowed as he looked at her. If Hale needed her, she was worth something. "The price just went up, Hale. One hundred grand, cash, and you can have her back."

"What?" Hale watched in dismay as Tig grabbed her and dragged her to her feet again. If there was any fear in her eyes, she was using everything she had ever been trained in to make sure she was hiding it from them both. "No, that wasn't the deal. You give her over and I'll get you your damn money." When neither of them responded, Hale hesitated as he looked at Swift steadily. "Is this a play? What's the deal, are you splitting the difference?" He laughed, as if he had answered his own question. "Jesus, are you conning me? Even now?"

Before Swift could answer him, Tig hurled her towards the car. "You don't talk to her. You don't get anything from her, not until I get my fucking money." He kicked the door shut once she was inside and lifted the gun to Hale. Their barrels faced one another and Hale swallowed, he had never been in a direct stand-off like this with a Son. Tig wasn't stupid, he wouldn't pull the trigger, but the threat that he might made Hale remarkably nervous.

"I'll find her," David muttered. "You go to the club, you need help hiding her? I'll find someone that'll crack and I'll take her back."

Tig laughed as he paced around his car, putting the vehicle between them. "Suck my dick, Hale. She's mine until you pay out, you'll never find her." A smile twitched on his lips. "Forty-eight hours, or I'll kill her. Then she's no good to anyone but me until that body rots away." He wet his lips with a smirk. "So cough up, and quick."

He got into the car and slammed it into reverse, heading away from the meeting spot. Swift sat in silence in the back, staring out of the window, and Tig glanced at her a couple of times in the rearview. Her mind was racing, it was bad enough that one person knew her real identity but the second Tig started doing his homework, she was sure that he would kill her. A fed, they'd been fucking around with a fed, talking casually and involving her in hits. There was no doubt he'd put a bullet between her eyes. When she didn't speak, Tig wrinkled his nose and wondered how to try and start a conversation with her.

"Effie, huh?" She didn't answer and he smiled. "I quite like that. Sexy. Unusual."

"Kinda like me," she muttered quietly. "What's your plan, kid? You're going to hold me hostage? He'll just come looking for me."

"I'll find somewhere to tuck you away," Tig murmured as he headed out onto the freeway. He'd get a call into the club, drop off the radar for a couple of days. Hale would take his threat seriously, if he didn't and she wound up dead, he'd be charged with neglect. "Don't worry, Effie, you know I'll take care of you."

She laughed, that was what she was worried about. Tig's idea of taking care was… painful, at best, she was sure of that. She closed her eyes softly. "Don't call me that."

"What? Effie?" He paused at a red light and twisted around to look at her. "You going to tell me what that's about?" he asked. "Or you going to make me work it out?"

She shook her head, she couldn't tell him. She needed as much time as she could get, he couldn't keep her tied up for the next two days. She just needed to find an opportunity to get out. "Hale's crazy. He's obsessed with me reminding him of some, I don't know, old girlfriend or something. He's just got a weird fetish hard on, that's all. It's nothing." She forced a smile. "Let's just get out of town. Have a drink, fuck, sleep."

Her eagerness to deflect made Tig sure that Hale was on to something. He nodded coolly as he raced along the PCH, he would take her somewhere else, for sure. The second he had exhausted her and she was asleep, he would set Juice it, he'd find out who the hell she was and deal with her appropriately.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N - This is long overdue, I'm so sorry! Enjoy - Stahl's in town and she's looking for trouble...**

**I've had a couple of messages letting me know there are problems with reviews - let me know if you're having any issues so I can chase and report!**

**S x**

* * *

><p>Swift lay stretched out on the bed, her eyes firmly fixed on Tig as he snored beside her. She shouldn't have enjoyed that rampant fuck as much as she had, probably. Maybe it was his desperate need to finally get the chance to orgasm with her. She smiled at the thought as she tried to extricate herself from his grip, but he had a powerful hold on her and had no intention of letting her free. She wriggled a little and his grip only grew tighter as he hugged her to him roughly, his stubble burning her skin as he rubbed his face against her.<p>

God, she wished she still had the heart to just stab the asshole and get out of there. It had been too long since she had just killed someone out of convenience. But she knew the rules, one more arrest on that and she'd be inside for good. She ran the palm of her hand over his stomach and watched his cock twitch back into an immediate erection. He was lucky, she guessed, she didn't like to kill men she'd slept with.

More boisterously, now, she shoved Tig off her and managed to sit up on the bed. At least with him zoned out like this, she could get on with a few things. Like working out what she could take and how she could go. She was loathe to steal another bike, she didn't fancy her guilt kicking in again but she didn't have much of a choice.

Tugging on his boxers as a pair of shorts and his black button up in place of a dress, Swift turned from side to side before dragging on her shoes. Her fingers swept across the surfaces quickly. Keys. Cash. Cigarettes. Lighter. Anything she could take would be useful. Tig travelled light, he had little of value but his gun would come in useful. She hesitated, it was on the bedside table, next to his head, but there was no choice but to just go and take it.

Kicking off her heels again, Swift tiptoes noiselessly across the room. She was holding her breath, her lungs were tight as she leaned over. Her fingers had just managed to wrap around the handle when Tig's hand suddenly shot out her and grabbed her wrist roughly, yanking her down onto the bed on top of him.

"Sticky fingers," he growled, straddling her quickly, knocking the gun out of her hand and to the floor as he pinned her wrists above her head. Swift yelped, she couldn't tell if his advance was sexual or just putting her back in her place but she gave him a rough knee in the lower back to make him let go.

"Just taking care of myself," she muttered, trying to shove him away. His palms in her shoulders were a lot less playful this time as he slammed her down.

"Me too." He put his hand to her throat. "Effie."

Swift struggled to prise his hand away, his grip was too tight and she could feel the air slipping from her. Tig waited until she was on the very brink of passing out before he let her go and sat up, leaning back on his heels as she fought to sit up. As she did, he looped his arm around her and pulled her into a kiss, fierce and possessive and overwhelming all in the same moment.

God, she barely knew what to do with him. Tig grinned as he gave her ass a slap and threw her back down on the mattress as he leaned over and picked up his gun. He looked at it for a moment before handing it to her.

"You should have just asked," he said. He watched as she scrambled with it and lifted it quickly, aiming at him. Tig chuckled, she wouldn't pull that trigger, he was positive. "Now now, don't be rude to your host."

"Oh please." Swift rolled her eyes. "All I've been trying to do is get away from you, you smug asshole."

Tig shrugged casually and motioned to the door. She wouldn't get far, he knew that already, he had already hD his notification for Hale prepped the second she left. "Then go." She looked at him suspiciously and he shrugged. "No, seriously, go. No skin off my fucking nose, I've had you, that's all I was after."

Swift looked at him in surprise, he was serious. Not letting go of the gun even for a millisecond, she nipped around him, snatching up her shoes as she went, keeping her eyes on Tig. He looked on non-chalantly, he'd have his money and more.

She was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Swift slipped straight out of the door and edged along the balconette towards the stairs. She wanted to get out, she needed to get free. She would have to skip LA now, she'd go somewhere else. New York, maybe. Rich men on Christmas trips, she could make a lot of money out there, it was just a quick five-hour flight and SAMCRO would be miles away.

As she kept herself to the wall, she paused as she heard voices. She looked up quickly, peering around the edge as she saw an unmarked police vehicle with a cop car sitting not far behind. Her eyes narrowed, unmarked meant only one thing.

"ATF."

She had barely managed to whisper it when she saw June Stahl climbing out of the car. Swift swallowed, not even daring to swear in case Stahl heard her. Fuck. So many levels of fuck. Stahl had been on her case for far too long, if there was one person who would be determined to arrest her, it would be that bitch. Swift panicked, glancing behind her as she hurriedly made her way back towards Tig. She'd need more than a gun and a motorcycle to escape Stahl. She'd need a goddamn miracle.

She'd barely knocked once when Tig pulled the door back and grabbed her, dragging her back inside and shoving his mouth onto hers roughly. "Couldn't stay away?" He grinned as he backed her against the wall and pushed his hand into her underwear. "I knew you'd want more, greedy little whore like you."

Swift tried to stammer that she needed cover but Tig wasn't interested, all he wanted to do was have her again. His hands roamed over her, his rough skin scratching against her perfectly moisturised body as it worked its way down her, wanting to explore her all over again. Swift's lips moved on his, urgently trying to give him enough of a kiss to allow her the freedom to step back.

"Tig, I-"

"Couldn't get enough?" He was already hard, trying to pull her clothing away to get inside her again. Swift groaned as he teased her with the tip of his cock, desperate to have her. "I should have known you'd want more of the Tigger when you got some."

Swift kept her lips buttoned shut as there was a heavy pounding on the door. Tig turned, frustrated, and in that split second, she threw herself to the ground and rolled beneath the bed. He looked for her for a second and chuckled to himself as he snatched up a towel and threw it around himself as he padded across to open the door. He pulled it back on the security chain with a scowl, looking out and frowning as he saw a police officer and a sour-faced woman standing there, her arms crossed. It wasn't Hale, but Tig knew it couldn't be good.

"Can I help you?"

"Agent Stahl, ATF." He swallowed, uncertain, but knew better than to look to Swift for an explanation. "Can I speak with you a moment?"

Tig laughed to himself, rolling his eyes. Of course she had managed to pull bigger heat onto them, why wasn't he surprised? He shut the door for a moment and took a breath before re-opening it. He stood in the doorway, blocking entry to the room but allowing Stahl's eager eyes to look in. Tig sneered at her in distaste, he already didn't like the look of her.

"Want something?" he asked. Stahl's nose wrinkled as she motioned to the unkempt bedroom.

"Are you entertaining?"

"Are you offering?" Tig grinned, toying with the edge of his towel. The desire to throw it down and watch the look on the woman's face was almost overpowering. "She left, husband to get back to or something probably. Women these days." He chuckled to himself, and Stahl looked at him condescendingly for a moment before easing into an ugly smile. "You looking for someone in particular?"

"Just had reports of a disturbance," she murmured quietly, annoyed that she couldn't see any sign of something to arrest Tig on on the spot. She had spotted the Harley parked out front and thought maybe, just maybe, she might get lucky and isolate one of SAMCRO. She'd secretly been hoping for some drug-fuelled mess but Tig looked altogether innocent as he sat there. Stahl frowned, she needed to find something and her lip twitched as she spotted something. Leaning through the gap Tig had left, she fished Swift's panties up on the end of her pen and waved them at Tig. "She leave you a souvenir?"

Tig grinned as he wrapped his hand around them and pushed them into his pocket. "Nah, baby, these are mine," he teased. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Stahl rolled her eyes. "You're a long way from home, aren't you? Charming?"

Tig could see she was looking for something. "Just on my way home, ma'am. Maybe I'll catch you there." He started to close the door but Stahl stopped him and he frowned. "You trying to hold me on something?"

She knew that she couldn't, more was the pity. Eventually she shrugged and let go. "No. Sir," she added with a chuckle. "I'll see you in Charming, I'm sure."

Tig gave the door a kick and waited for it to slam before he sighed. He bent down on the floor and lifted the ruffled edge of the bedding to see Swift lying perfectly still, her little cat-like eyes glowing up at him, grateful for the cover. He dragged her out, pushing her back against the bed almost instantly as he prowled over her and ran his hand over her hair.

"_You_ are up to something," he growled softly. "So you've got one chance to tell me the truth, right now."


End file.
